Challenge
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura is a Rouge assassin from stone. Knows the Akatsuki, joins with Konoha's ninjas, gets teamed up with the Nine tailed fox, and lookie here her lovers brother. As an Assassin hiding her real identity, Sakura is here breaking hearts and taking names.
1. Challenge

**You guys just want to kill me for not updating my other stories yet starting a new one don't you? Well just enjoy it ne? It's my way of dealing with being writer blocked. I call it Kyo blocked XD anyway enjoy the start of something new. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the OC that are not Naruto characters ne? (If I make any that is lol)**

**Chapter one:**

The Hokage of this village was a female? Seriously? In Stone the kage was male, always had been. Female ninja were Assassins only. Which is what Sakura was raised to be, a ninja for hire actually. She was sixteen going on Seventeen. **( no pun intended)**

She had been training in the ninja/assassin ways since she was four. She could say that she was the best female ninja in their village, after her parents were killed she has no choice but to leave Stone. Besides nothing was left for her there.

She had no friends and she was stronger then them all, what fun was training with someone who would never give you a real challenge? Besides that she hadn't even lived in stone for at least three years anyway, yet that wasn't what she was telling the Hokage here. If the woman knew she was a ninja for hire, let alone that she was rouge for three years then she would never let her in the village.

It was either Kohona or Sand and she much preferred cool to desert. Plus she hears there was a really creepy guy as the Kazekage there. She rather take her chances here, besides one of the people she hung with when she was Rouge was a guy from here.

But saying another rouge is your friend is a little sad. Not only because it just is, but because you couldn't trust someone who killed their family, but hey he had a good enough reason, besides that she liked the rouges she met, they all hated each other, but yet they were all in a organization together it surprised her.

Their leader asked her to join but she declined. She didn't like being told what to do, but a village had more freedom then An Organization, at least so she thought.

She had spent three years not being tied to any village, and there are things you learn while being rouge, there are people you meet and connections that help you in life in the real world, and even in the villages they call society. Sakura didn't know if she would live here forever, she was sure she wouldn't, but being only sixteen not yet eighteen was hard as a rouge, no one took you seriously specially with her beauty and pink hair.

When she turned eighteen she was sure she'd leave this place and maybe even join with those guys and their organization, but until then she had a innocent act to put on along with a new personality, at least in front of people who could rat her out and kick her out.

So while she stood in front of the Female Hokage she waited for the woman to decide.

" So tell me why should be allow you to come here? Stone is our enemy." Oh wow she didn't know that, but it could be because she hadn't even been in the village for three years, you tend to need to know those things. That raven haired moron should have told her that.

" I realize that. " Now.

" But Kohona was mentioned very fondly of when my father was alive. Stone was not much of a challenge anymore. I wanted to train with people who were as strong or stronger then I." Sakura said truthfully but never intended to show the Hokage how much power she truly had. If the woman knew then she might not allow her in.

" You know it's funny but there is no records of you anywhere, and yet you say your trained in the ninja ways." She didn't seem surprised, but neither was Sakura. There never was any papers on any of Stones assassins there never would be. She however had to make something up on the go.

" There was a fire shortly after my parents died, the Kage's office was burned to the ground, I'm not surprised there are no papers on me." Nice save.

" Okay Haruno You can stay for a while, but if you give anyone trouble your out." It sounded like she was going to a private school or something what a drag.

" Since We are short on chuunin I'm sure _that_ team could welcome you for now. You of course will be watched and graded in your performance." Of course also watched like a hawk.

So she was dismissed and showed into a new house, with that she went and bought some clothes and food and went home. Tomorrow she would have to meet those who would be her new teammates. She never had to work in a team before so it was a challenge and if Sakura liked anything more then her job it was a challenge.

**XXX**

**I'm going to end it there sorry it's short but it's only the first chapter so I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think ne?**

**Kyo**


	2. Day one as teammates

**Yo I am back and ready for the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll post this story until I've got a good amount of it done, since people hate when I don't update and so I'll have backup yeah sounds good lol. At least in my mind it does. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter two: Day one as teammates. **

Naruto grumbled something as Sasuke that teme watched the birds fly past the bridge. Their Sensei was late, not like they needed him really, they were grown, they were ninja they could do missions alone if they needed to, but no since Sai their other teammate was pushed back into black ops they were alone and thus why their old sensei was back with them. They never got missions with only two of them on a team.

Naruto was sick of sitting around doing nothing, and Sasuke seemed ready to kill something, well he always did, but even more lately.

Naruto's blond hair was as always unruly and as always he was in black and orange, he wanted a girl on the team like all the others had. Neji and Lee had Tenten, Choji and Shikamaru had Ino, not to mention Shino and Kiba had Hinata. Team Kakashi had none. Though had had briefly wondered if Sasuke was a girl since he never seemed interested in them, and he acted like he was PMSing every day of his life.

And of course it was gross being with an all guy team it was sad really. Though it made them the best since they never had a female to distract or love. Maybe that was why they were an all male team, but seriously it was getting annoying. At least their Sensei could be on time for once, but no never.

_Poof._

" Yo my lovely students! I have great news for you!" Of course he did, when didn't he?

" I don't care about the new Icha Icha paradise limited addiction." Naruto and Sasuke said together then glared at each other. Kakashi grinned.

" Well I was going to save_ that_ good news or later! But no that wasn't what I was talking about. We have a new member joining us for a while. Should be here soon." Kakashi said looking around not believing the kid was even later then him. He knew nothing about the new kid other then being from Stone. Which was a shock in itself, since they were at war with stone.

Of course he also had the mission of watching this person and learning all there is, making sure they weren't a spy of all things. But he wondered what the guy was like.

" So whats this dude like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said eagerly.

" I honestly don't know Naruto. I've never met him, he's supposed to be here by now." Naruto pouted.

" You mean this guys even later then you? That's just sad." Sasuke said with a huff. Though Kakashi saw his interest in someone new to beat up. He always spared with Naruto something new would make Sasuke's day, which was quite hard considering the guy had issues about smiling.

**XXX**

Seriously? That emo kid, and the blond haired hyper-energetic dobe was her new teammates, not to mention that silver haired sensei. What a joke. But she had to be nice right? Considering, she never had a team before, and the closest she had ever got was the one time she helped that organization with a few things. They needed her help, and she had nothing better to do plus she got payed.

Ninja didn't make as much as assassins that was killing her, and putting her in a worse mood. Being stuck in a village, let alone with a team who looked like a bunch of idiots, was not something that made her all happy inside.

She figured she better go meet them, it was pointless watching them ramble, they didn't even think she was a girl, or expect it, sadly they didn't sense her chakra even being ninja, that was the worst of it all. What sorta ninja were they?

She jumped down into the clearing and all three males flipped around.

**XXX**

Naruto was trying to get more info out of Kakashi about the new guy when someone jumped from a tree near by onto the edge of the bridges rail. At first They were all shocked not to sense their chrakra then surprised at her beauty. Or it could be the waist length pink hair trailing around her as the wind blew, or the pale creamy skin, or the vibrant jade eyes, or the black clothing that hugged her curves, or the fact she was female and no doubt the person who was to become their teammate since none of them had ever met her.

They were all silent for a long time until Kakashi eye crinkled at her and came over to introduce himself to the female who stepped off the rail. She was sure tiny but that body was not a child's. He had trouble looking away, but he did he knew this girl was or maybe a spy.

" Hello My name is Hatake Kakashi. I take it your the new arrival?" Wow she sounded like a new born baby great.

She stared at him for a moment.

" Haruno Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you." She bowed quickly politely as the other two member walked up. Well one bounced over excited the other sort of dragged his feet.

The blond who bounced over took her hands in his and jumped around wildly yelling to the heavens that his prayers had been answered. She just stared at him for a little while until their sensei pulled him away rubbing he back of his head at the morons behavior.

The black haired emo dude was next he stopped a good distance away as if he was afraid to get to close to her or something and for some reason she felt she knew this guy who had to be younger then her but only by a year at most.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Her eyes went wide as he thought he just got a new fangirl she started to smile and then surprisingly laugh.

" Oh that's rich. _He's_ going to freak when I tell _him_." She said not explaining as she smiled some more. He was confused but her voice was nice and soothing. Never met a girl like that before, plus she didn't seem weak, but that was yet to be determined.

" This idiot is Uzumaki Naruto." Oh even better she was paired up with_ his_ brother and the nine tailed fox that was just too funny. The Akatsuki were going to die when they learned that and Itachi was going to blow a gasket when he learns she was teamed up with both the object of his hate and younger brother.

" It's nice to meet you." She said then noticed Kakashi's orange book. She stared at it for a long time and they all waited for her to blow up like Ino and tell him its a perverted book and then try to burn it like all the other females in the village but she surprised him.

" Have you read the sequel?" Kakashi blinked at her and then he blushed though it was hard to tell with the black mask.

" OMG you read that PERVY BOOK?" Naruto shouted. Wow she never knew the Nine tailed fox to be so loud. She stared at him for a moment then shrugged.

" Who hasn't? It's classic literature. If you haven't read it your lame." Sasuke and Naruto stared at her until Kakashi picked her up and crushed her in a hug as he spun her around tears flowing as she simply allowed it. It was easier just to let it happen then kill them for touching her.

He set her down and then laughed. " Finally someone who understands! Sakura-chan we shall get along great! Oh have you read the prequel? I heard it was awesome! With double the fun!" She smirked.

" I own it care to borrow?" She asked whipping out a violet book with the name Icha Icha _pleasure_ on the front his eye bulged as he started at it.

" That's not available here yet!" He yelled shocked as she smirked and tossed it to him. He caught it and then raised it skyward like a heavenly gift.

She shook her head amused slightly for some reason they reminded her of Akatsuki and it's weirdos.

" So Sakura-chan where are you from? Why are you here? How long are you here for? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you live close by? What level ninja are you? Do you want to see my skills? Have you seen the Ichiraku's ramen? Do you to go there after this?" She was bombarded by questions from Naruto as she stood there. She however smiled and took it all in.

She had to be friendly, friendly.

" Stone. I grew bored with Stone. I don't know a few years tops. Yes, Yes. I don't know females were not allowed to become high ranked ninja in Stone. I wouldn't know my level. I'd like to know what your capable of as my teammate. I walked by on my way here, I'd like to but I have plans with one by the name of Hyuuga Neji." They all paused even Kakashi with his jumping for joy at the new book.

" Neji Hyuuga? What are you doing with him?" Sasuke spoke up. She raised an eye brow.

" What else but training? He asked me to, It was odd really he took one look passed by then did a double take and grabbed my arm and asked me to train with him. I agreed because that Byakugan seems interesting. I love a good challenge. I agreed to do it after I'm done here." They were silent then Naruto gasped.

" OMG Neji likes you! That's has to be it! That ice cube has never asked a female to spar with him ever!" She doubted that liking her bit, how could anyone instantly like someone with out saying one word to them? Besides he didn't even know her or who she was it was impossible to base anything off that.

" Wow, that is unusual for Neji. I'm sure Lee hasn't gotten wind of this or Tenten or they would have been here by now finding out everything about you." She didn't care to know who these people we're or wanted.

" Anyway so Sakura-chan can you tell us a little more about yourself like what sort of element you possess? About your history, and then perhaps show us a little of your skills by sparing with one of us?" Kakashi said with a smile even visible beneath the mask.

She shrugged why not she was stuck with these people might as well have them trust her somewhat.

Then suddenly something in Naruto's mind caught up and his eyes went wide.

" Your have a boyfriend already?" She was surprised he just now caught up with that. She smirked and glanced at Sasuke for a moment, confusing him.

" Indeed." Naruto cried anime tears and then recovered and took her hands.

" So is he an older guy? Or is he an ANBU? Or is he strong? What's he like? Is he a blond? Does he have tattoos?" Okay Naruto was really weird, but she couldn't see too much harm in telling them about her lover.

" Well first boyfriend is not the right word, it should be lover. Boyfriend seems too...childish. Second I don't see him much, and third he is very powerful. Well you'll probably meet him one day when he stops by, besides I know one of you who already know him." She didn't dare look at Sasuke this time, less she have him suspicious.

" Is it Neji?" Naruto asked shocked. She sweat dropped by laughed quietly. At least she wouldn't be bored here.

" No Naruto it's not." She said and then shook her head.

" How about we get to work though it's been a while since I trained and I'm itching to see what you guys can do." That was an invitation if ever they heard one so they jumped to it. They of course fought to be the first to spar until she just sighed.

" How about Mr. Emo come on and spar with me I'd like to see what you can do." Sasuke looked a little surprised then his eyes narrowed at the nick name. He didn't even know this girl and she was already trying to get on his bad side? Defiantly not like any girl around here, besides she was attractive he couldn't say that about any of their kunoichi, they were not his type too shy, to Naruto-ish, too bunnish, too rude. Nope not his types but this girl seemed to fit in to that like type of girl, beauty and so far wit, but he wanted to see how strong she was and if she was smarter then she looked.

Pink was not his favorite color but it made her look even more feminine not that she needed it with that body but still.

So while Naruto and Kakashi watched from a distance they faced off. She wondered if what Itachi told her about his foolish little brother had been accurate. He did admit to not seeing him in three years now. She wondered if this male had improved like Itachi said he would. He sure had faith in his little brother considering.

Of course when she said Itachi was her lover she had not lied, it was just he wasn't the only one. She however didn't want to explain that besides Itachi didn't know about the other two. She sure the heck wasn't telling him. Besides Itachi wasn't so much a lover as someone who she played around with. He wouldn't sleep with her unless they were married and she wasn't marrying him so it was sorta just enjoying each others company.

Plus he drove her nuts, but he liked her and she liked him and that was just fine with them both, no strings, and not love just they way they wanted it, because neither wanted love, neither deserved it, and neither knew what to do with it.

Her other two lovers were partners in crime, and yet they didn't know that they were both her lovers, nor did they ever think the person they hated the most **( each other)** was with their lady love. Well Sakura couldn't help it she liked them both plus Itachi was sorta more a friend then anything. They were all friends well as friend-ish as they could be being criminals and rouges.

But she enjoyed their company as well as any other girl would. They were handsome, even beautiful, why wouldn't she like them? Plus they were fun and she liked that, and strong even more.

Sasuke faced her and then the fight began and she disappeared in thin air while he grew confused enough to activate that Sharingan she liked so much with Itachi.

The fight was fast and over quickly the outcome would be Sakura sitting on Sasuke's chest with a bored expression and Sasuke laying there stupidity.

" You know Itachi was so wrong when he said you were strong." She said before she could stop herself. He went tense under her. Anger and curiosity filled his eyes.

" You know my brother?" He just about growled out. She smirked slightly to cover her slip up.

" Came across him a few times, on missions." Which was not all a lie.

Under no circumstance could she ever let anyone find out about her being friends with Akatsuki they were S-class criminals and she was sure to be captured just for knowing them.

" You seem familiar with Sharingan, how well do you know him?" He asked as she got up and he stood brushing himself off, as Naruto and Kakashi kept their distance not knowing what they spoke about but knowing if Sasuke was talking they shouldn't interrupt he didn't do it often.

" As I said ran into him a few times. We fought he left, you know how that is though don't you?" She smirked. Then groaned mentally, she was baiting him, she needed to learn to control the words coming out of her mouth, but she couldn't help it. Itachi was so fun to tease and she couldn't help but want to try to see if it ran in the family, if that was inherited with the family stick up the bum.

" You must have come across him very often to know about me." She shook her head half amused.

" Not if we're talking about the same guy. He talks about you all the time. Either in pride or shame. He was as shocked as everyone to know his little brother went and joined that pedophile snake, Orochimaru. He had thought he lost you for good then, but he was reassured when you went back to the village and that snake was dead, though everyone wondered if he raped you, thus why you killed him. Itachi was complaining about that for a week couldn't get him to shut the heck up, just blah blah blah, Sasuke raped this, What if that... I mean the guy doesn't say two words any other time but when its about 'Sasuke' he won't shut up. I swear its a brother complex." She rambled not being able to stop.

She couldn't help it once asked.

Sasuke was silent for a long time then suddenly.

" Holy crap your in Akatsuki!" He said in a whispered yell. She frowned and then laughed.

" No I turned that down, but if you tell anyone about me knowing them I'll kill you." She said with a smile. He frowned at her as she smiled and he glared.

" I won't say anything if you can take me to Itachi." She gave him a long look.

" So you can be killed? As much as that might amuse me to see, I doubt Itachi will want that, besides I have better things to do, but how about I train you. I know Itachi well enough to know some of his moves." Sasuke thought about it calmly. He wanted revenge but this was helpful even if this girl knew his brother maybe even intimately. He shuttered.

" Fine." He hated making that deal but he gained something at least.

**XXX**

After the day was through she was tired. Neji Hyuuga had actually gave her a run for her money. She liked him. What was it about long haired guys that attracted her let alone the stick up the butt ones. She would probably never know but she liked Neji but she didn't need any more men in her life as lovers.

Though if she was going to say lover she might as well only call one of them that. Only one of her three men was a lover, the other two were sorta just toying around to tell you the truth. She liked them just fine but she was starting to feel that she had to stop seeing her lover because she might start to love him soon. That could never happen. Love was not something she would except. She had a job, she was an Assassin and Assassins could never love.

So after the day was out she went home and ate, but she didn't go to bed just then she instead went out for a walk, or rather to just get to know the town more by spying. She wasn't a spy for anyone but it always helped to know the people your going to be seeing for a long time.

Plus she wanted to befriend these people because Akatsuki would love her if she brought in the Nine tailed fox, and Itachi might even like her more if she brought him his brother, though why he didn't just knock the moron out and kidnap him was any ones guess.

Itachi however was going to freak out when he found out she kicked his brother down a peg or two. She was eager to tell him, but until she got a mission out of the village she would not meet with any of them, she was being watched. She had to be careful but she couldn't meet them in town and she would seem suspicious if she left the village so she had to just not see them for a while. It wasn't a big deal she missed talking to them and all, but she could always find someone else to amuse her here in this village.

Maybe not anyone as fun but hey beggars can't be choosers.

**XXX**

**Well end of that chapter tell me what you guys think ne? Review O.O Please?**

**kyo  
**


	3. The danger

**Yo again back I am. Hope you liked the not so thrilling second chapter lets go right to the third chapter then shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Sakura personality in this fic is all me baby. **

**Chapter three: The danger**

" You have got to be kidding me." Sakura said as that stupid raven haired emo kid sat on the edge of her bed as she read a medical scroll. Hey even Assassins need to know that stuff, never know when you might need to bring someone back to health only to kill them.

The emo kid in effect huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked her dead in the eyes.

" I wouldn't be here if I was." He said gruffly. Oh someone wasn't a morning person. It was four am and she wondered why he was up. She only slept two hours a night being an assassin you learned not to sleep long, never knew when you would be betrayed or ambushed so you had to stay alert. Being a rouge when your with out a village to back you up its kill or be killed.

She had her two hours and ate a light meal, then figured it was too early to train her body, she might as well train her mind. She planned on practicing some medical jutsu later today but now her plans had been ruined. It seemed the second day of her stay she was being sent along on a mission. A C-ranked mission.

Why a C-ranked she figured because she was new to the team and that lady Hokage was testing her skills with other teammates, and in general. Even if she had beat down Sasuke Uchiha in training and gave Neji a good spar, it wasn't enough to learn much about her. She had only used hand to hand combat in each of those times. They wanted to know her other skills.

She figured it was a good way to become less bored and maybe they would cross paths with someone she knew, of course she had to be careful and she dare not stray from her new team less she be suspected, or followed. So she couldn't see her men just yet. Hidan and Kisame we're probably starving to death since Konan's cooking was much to be desired and much too much of a bad thing. The woman couldn't cook to save her life.

She figured Itachi would be cooking. The only person any of them trusted not to poison them or each other was Itachi sadly. Maybe because if he wanted them dead he wouldn't use poison to do it. And Itachi only ever made his own food for the reason of poison not that he couldn't tell if their was but they did all live with a specialist in poisons Sasori so he wasn't going to test his luck.

Everyone else didn't seem to care as long as it was good food. Of course Sakura was the best cook, since she had lived alone so long on her own, you tend to learn how to cook better or starve. She'd been a natural but that wasn't anything special considering her father had married a chef her mother.

Her father had been the best Ninja in stone, heck he'd been top dog there for so long that when someone killed him, everyone was shocked that anyone could ever be as powerful.

She was straying from the point though. This mission was going to be in Mist for a few days they were supposed to be escorting a Prince or something to Kohona to see his grandmother or what ever. They had not been trained to fight together as a team yet they were being sent on a mission as one? That seemed stupid, but hey she couldn't complain considering she had a choice to be rouge or a certified Ninja of Kohona. She chose the later and she had no one to blame for this mess but herself. Perhaps it wouldn't so so hard once they got better at knowing each other. If you don't know your teammates personally then you can't work with them. She knew that to be true. When Akatsuki asked her to help them out she hated it because they were all doing things by themselves and not even needing her until one of them got hurt.

She had told them that if they wanted to actually capture a demon they needed to work together, she had first started with the quietest of them all Itachi and then worked her way around the Organization until they became more of a Organization then mess.

She of course had known three of them intimately as well. It was always easier to work with someone when you knew everything about them including how to relax them when they get too worked up. Of course she would not be helping these teammates out here. Akatsuki were adults these guys were children.

Naruto was out of the question he was just too innocent for her to taint, besides she would have to betray him anyway and she didn't like doing that to people she had a relationship with it was better to just leave him be. Kakashi was a more then likely choice because she understood his type perfectly. It reminded her of that perverted old man who had spied on her bathing. She'd given him a show aright and when he passed out she took him home and tied him up. He'd awake naked and surprised.

She told him if he ever spied on her or another woman again he'd be dead, until he told her he was the writer of the Icha Icha series. Then she became the model for his books. She didn't mind besides she loved those books of his. He was skilled indeed.

Now Sasuke she had ideas for but never as a lover. Besides he wasn't her type and he was too depressing. Besides he was more like Itachi then they both cared to admit and one Itachi Uchiha was more enough for her.

**XXX**

Mist was a cool place where it mostly rained but sometimes it was just really really foggy. Kisame was raised here as a little fish, and grew into a very ugly blue adult fish. She didn't mine Mist but she didn't like it either. It had really gone down hill in resent years, the village was mostly just bars, brothels, and well... sex.

And yet they were here to bring a Prince back to the village? It didn't seem like a Prince would even live here let alone rule here. But she didn't know the guy maybe he liked this sort of thing, a little like their Hokage and _sake. _

She wasn't one to judge so she just accepted the fact they had to find this Prince and bring him back. He was supposed to be in disguise so how where they supposed to find him? All the Hokage said when they asked what he looked like was; '_You'll know.'_ Not even remotely helpful.

Yet Kakashi and Naruto didn't seem troubled by this, Naruto even said ' We can do this Believe it!' and then ran out of the tower. She on the other hand wondered. She could probably find the male on her own if she knew a name at least, but if she had to search for him with only a title it would be harder but not impossible.

Of course she wasn't supposed to do this alone considering she was on a team now. So she'd hold herself back until they needed that sort of help which she with out a doubt knew they would. It was just a matter of time really.

Unfortunately the person they were looking for must have left the village waiting for them to get here because he was so not there. So they decided to stay at an inn for the night. Might as well it had been a long hard non-stop journey.

She of course somehow got stuck roomed up with all the men. Kakashi said they needed to stick together and since this was Mist and rouge city they needed to be on guard as well.

She didn't mind so much sharing a room with them all but they seemed to freak out at least Naruto was, and Sasuke was complaining, but Kakashi seemed to enjoy this. She had no doubt he would, other then being a pervert, he was told to watch her, and this was a good way.

However she had never slept when people were this close. She didn't trust them not to slit her throat in the middle of the night, of course she shouldn't think that way she was apart of this team and had done nothing wrong as of yet in their village.

Plus if she had to she'd just not sleep, she'd be tired but it wasn't the first night she went with out sleep, heck the whole month she was in the Akatsuki helping out she hadn't slept once. Being a Medic on top of everything else she could use that to calm her self from the no sleep, after not sleeping for a long time you start to get really mellow, and Sakura had to stay alert. Her Medical knowledge helped her there. So she wasn't so much worried about no sleep as annoyed that she had to stay awake since these men might kill her in her sleep. She would never trust anyone. Including those said to be her teammates.

Of course she volunteered for the first watch meaning to stay up and keep watch. Kakashi hesitated only a second before he smiled under that annoying mask. She just wanted to rip it off and slap that bare skin. A slap just didn't feel the same with cloth blocking what you hit.

" Sakura-chan your new to this team, you should sleep, we traveled a long distance which I was impressed you kept with out trouble." Which was an insult really saying since she was female she shouldn't be able to keep up with the boys? Maybe they needed a girl in this team after never having one, just to show how to think clearly. If they kept putting her down like that they would learn their place really quick.

She raised an eye brow and turned on her heal right into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. Not like they couldn't get in if the needed to but still it would take them extra effort and she's be able to tell if they were trying to get in thus giving her a little extra time to either get dressed or kill them.

Of course her hearing was better then the average ninja because she was an assassin. So even showering she heard their conversion. They were talking about her.

**XXX**

"I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan is so awesome. All the kounichi in our village have to take a break sooner or later. She doesn't even look tired or anything! Plus she kicked Sasuke's butt!" Sasuke huffed in annoyance and plopped onto the futon next to the window there were four all lined up in a row. He was taking the one at the end, and Kakashi took the other. Naruto next to Kakashi and away from his enemy Sasuke, which left the spot next to Sasuke for Sakura.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. He didn't want a female sleeping next to him molesting him in his sleep. But For some reason Sakura didn't seem the sort to do that. She seemed older, more mature then the other kunoichi. She had real experience, and she was like him. Her family had been killed as well. Maybe that's why he didn't hate her totally. Though he still did because she obviously knew his brother very well.

When Sasuke didn't complain about Sakura being next to him Kakashi smirked under his mask. Perhaps the new girl would win over that frozen heart? They just had to be careful not to get hurt with this one. She seemed the heartbreaking type and for some reason that added to her appeal.

It's the dangerous ones that are the most desired. A little danger is anyone's pleasure. She was mysterious and dark. Right up Sasuke's ally, yet she had someone already, so maybe Sasuke was out of luck? He wasn't sure but it looked like something fun.

Plus that girl seemed familiar somehow. As if he had read about her somewhere. Wait! Kakashi took the violet book out and flipped it open. There! The Icha Icha was based with Sakura in mind!Who esle int he world had pink hair and was a dangerous cold woman, with the body of a goddess? How did that Pervy-sage know her? Where from? Did he know more about her? Kakashi would have to talk to him.

**XXX**

Her bath was quick and she frowned. She had not realized she would be sleeping with so many men or she would have packed decent night clothes, she settled on just wearing her clothes out, she wasn't going to sleep anyway.

So she walked out in a dark red shirt with fishnet over it, and black pants that hid not only a knife against the side of her leg, but also a bunch of different poisons in slots all over. Sasori had added that touch. The knife was Pein's he let her have in thanks for her help. She disabled the tracker he had put in it, and the other one Sasori put in his poisons. They seriously wanted her to stay she just wanted a little more freedom then that.

Kakashi expecting her to come out in something sexy choked when she came out fully dressed ready to work another day. Where they sure she was really a girl? Other then all that beauty and curves could it all be a show? An illusion? He wondered. Could it be a jutsu like Naruto's sexy no jutsu?

Or could it be just padding under there? Well one way to find out and he realized it was sexual harassment but hey he was a curious male. So when she walked out he went up to her and just grabbed her breasts in both hands feeling. He expected a slap or something but when he finally finished and was positive she was female he looked up and into her eyes. She seemed slightly amused.

" Now Kakashi Hatake not in front of the children." He flushed and Naruto and Sasuke choked. Yeah she was definitely something else. Naruto was blushing scarlet as he asked to try also. Sasuke flushed and hit him upside the head with a hand. Naruto ye-owwed and Sasuke looked out the window scowl in place. She was more then likely his brothers lover. Itachi would kill not only Kakashi for touching her but Naruto if he did touch her.

It was freaky thinking of the female as his brothers lover let alone anyone of his brothers lover. It was creepy. But his brothers taste in woman weren't so bad, if Itachi liked her she had to be something very special and powerful. More so then they all thought. Sasuke always thought the only female Itachi would ever date would be someone who defeated him. Wait. His eyes caught Sakura's as she sat next to him on her futon. Did she win a fight against his brother?

He must have a shocked look on her face as he wondered because a funny little smile came over her face. She chuckled and pulled out a scroll which happened to be a medical one like she had been reading last night. Was she a Medic? She didn't act like one.

" Are you a Medic Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked noticing the scroll she was beginning to read. She glanced over at him next to her. She smiled.

" I am trained in Medical Jutsu, but I am not a Medic. Though I have been asked by a few hospitals. I have also helped out on a few occasions but I am much more skilled in combat then anything."

The silent and deadly type to be perfectly clear, but since she was keeping that secret she wasn't going to say anything about it.

They were all surprised. Kakashi impressed.

" You know Tsunade-baa-chan is a Medic too! I'm sure she'd like your help at the hospital Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a bright smile. Tsunade? Oh the Hokage. He called her that? How rude.

" I think you should offer to assist them there, they need the extra hands." Kakashi said nodding. She wouldn't mind helping, but she'd rather take lives then save them. She was a killer after all.

" Well I'll take first shift Sakura-chan you can sleep." She raised an eye brow at Kakashi.

" I think I'll stay up for a while so you might as well go to sleep Hatake." It was funny how she called him by his last name and he used chan with her first name. He smirked slightly at the challenge in her eyes.

" Alright." Ah how boring he gave in so soon.

" But Sasuke will help you." Sasuke frowned, but at least it would give him a chance to ask her some questions. Sakura on the other hand didn't seem too happy to have to be watched over like a child. It was rather annoying to be treated like this, but she had only herself to blame. She did chose this village even though their villages were enemies.

**XXX**

Once the other two were asleep Sasuke was ready to male his move.

" I need air." She said suddenly and stood walking out of the room. Sasuke hesitated before following. Kakashi was awake anyway.

The streets were filled with life even this late at night. Woman and men standing on the streets in little clothing for the temperature, wildly colored hair, and push up bras. Sakura got catcalls thrown her way and Sasuke got more then one invitation for nookie, nookie, in the sookie what ever that meant. He didn't want to know really. When he asked Sakura she just smiled really oddly, as if she were having trouble not laughing at his innocence. He couldn't help it.

When they came far enough away from people not to be over heard she stopped and turned to him sitting on the wall that lead out of town. It was a short brick wall only mid-thigh in height to Sasuke. He stood in front of her as she crossed one leg over the other and placed her hands on her laps dignified and ready for what he had to say.

" How did you meet my brother?" He asked and she smirked slightly.

" I ran into him and his fishy friend here in Mist." She said simply. He frowned at her lack of information.

" Are you his lover?" She smiled this time.

" Not really." Which wasn't a lie considering they never did anything more then kiss sometimes. Itachi was an old fashioned sort of guy.

" Have you ever beaten him in battle?" She laughed quickly.

" Many times, but if he knew I told you he'd have a fit." Sasuke frowned at her. So she had beaten his brother more then once. And Itachi never threw a fight no matter what, so she really did beat him. She had that much skill?

" Who are you really? Your too skilled to just be a normal ninja." She smirked that odd smirk again.

" Who said I was a normal Ninja?" She asked and then hopped down from the wall and started back to the inn, he hesitated however and she turned around with a devious smile that made him blush, but it was when she grabbed her breasts and offered them up like gifts that he really blushed hard.

" Did you want to touch too?" He hesitated then shook his head quickly cleared his throat then walked quickly back to the Inn. She just smirked following him. In the meantime she knew who watched her and she was enjoying making him mad. It was slightly worth teasing Sasuke just to make him mad. He was sexy mad.

Maybe she was just a sadist and a masochist? She wouldn't doubt it.

**XXX**

Kakashi wondered if he needed to tell Sasuke to keep an eye on her, but as Sasuke followed her out he thought not. He knew Sasuke had something to say to her, and he knew Sakura had only said she needed air because she didn't want to talk about it in front of anyone else, which made Kakashi wonder why Sasuke's sudden interest in the girl, though she did kick his butt and the only person to ever beat him had been Naruto and Kakashi himself, of course Itachi...Wait.

Did Sakura know his brother? Was that the reason Sasuke had so much interest? Did she have information about the Akatsuki in general or just Itachi. Wait...something tickled his mind.

_**Flashback!**_

" _So Sakura-chan where are you from? Why are you here? How long are you here for? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you live close by? What level ninja are you? Do you want to see my skills? Have you seen the Ichiraku's ramen? Do you to go there after this?" She was bombarded by Questions from Naruto as she stood there. She however smiled and took it all in. _

" _Stone. I grew bored with Stone. I don't know a few years tops. Yes, Yes. I don't know females were not allowed to become high ranked ninja in Stone. I wouldn't know my level. I'd like to know what your capable of as my teammate. I walked by on my way here, I'd like to but I have plans with one by the name of Hyuuga Neji." _

_**End flashback:**_

She had said she had a boyfriend and then oddly enough something else came to mind.

_**ANOTHER flashback!:**_

_Then suddenly something in Naruto's mind caught up and his eyes went wide. _

" _Your have a boyfriend already?" She was surprised he just now caught up with that. She smirked and glanced at Sasuke for a moment, confusing him._

" _Indeed." Naruto cried anime tears and then recovered and took her hands. _

" _So is he an older guy? Or is he an ANBU? Or is he strong? Whats he like? Is he a blond? Does he have tattoos?" Naruto asked._

" _Well first boyfriend is not the right word, it should be lover. Boyfriend seems too...childish. Second I don't see him much, and third he is very powerful. Well you'll probably meet him one day when he stops by, besides I know one of you who already knows him." _

_**End flashback!:**_

Now that Kakashi thought back he should have caught on to that look to Sasuke a little better. He'd though perhaps it was just because she found him cute or something but now that he thought about it she could have looked to him because it was his elder brother and then reacting to Sasuke's name that way. Even saying: _" Oh that's rich. He's going to freak when I tell him._"

Did this girl really have a relationship with Itachi Uchiha? Itachi didn't seem the type to fall in love, let alone have a lover but Sakura was different and she was powerful maybe she was Itachi's type of girl she was one in a million. As unique as they came, but if she knew an was with Itachi that meant she wasn't dangerous because she was fromS tone, but because she was close to Akatsuki.

It also meant she was even stronger then they knew, and that they needed to be more then careful around her, including Naruto.

**XXX**

**I'm going to keep it around seven pages each chapter here. Just because it won't be overwhelming to write chapters when they are shorter. So yeah hope you liked it ne? Come back for more!**

**kyo**


	4. Bonding?

**Yo Again I'm back. Since I'm writing this over the last few days nothing exciting has happened so yeah nothing to tell, but since I am working on this I get more of it done when I'm in the mood and inspired to write it so yeah. Sorry to those who want me to write more of my other fic's I'm just can't think of any good ideas for them as of late, you'll just have to bare with me ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Sakura's personality is mine. **

**Chapter four: Bonding?**

The second day of the mission went well at least for Sakura. While the team was asleep Sakura went out to find information on this Prince. The bars were so helpful, after two hours she could tell you the guys measurements. He wasn't a real Prince but the owner of most of the brothels in Mist. The woman called him The Prince because of the money and his fame.

Sakura wondered why they were escorting a brothel owner to Kohona for. Unless Tsunade wanted to transform the town there should be no reason unless the Prince offered her money she couldn't resit.

With Tsunade she wasn't to sure that wasn't the case. She had found the Prince and questioned him about why he was going to Kohona, his reason was his daughter was there. So at least his reason was some what good. If his daughter had wanted anything to do with him. Considering she was born of one of his girls and had not known about her for sixteen years then didn't care for another five years after he found out. Sakura didn't blame the girl. She was sort of hoping after this mission the Hokage would give her a mission to get rid of the Prince.

Sadly she was no longer and Assassin so that wasn't really an opinion sadly.

The Prince would meet them at a bar around noon, so she had time to kill while the others actually tried to look for him. She could tell them but then that would give her connections away and she rather not do that. It was easier to 'stumble' onto him while suggesting they stop and take a break at this ' conveniently placed' bar.

So while the others slept she read a little and then when Kakashi took over watching out for them as they slept she went out and trained some. Of course Kakashi followed her no doubt waking Naruto or Sasuke so they wouldn't be attacked in their sleep.

She supposed this was making it harder on them but hey if they couldn't just leave her to do as she wished then they could suffer through going out of their way to watch her everywhere.

She had better things to do then watch them sleep, besides she had just read about a new medical Jutsu and she wanted to test it out, besides she trained every morning around three o-clock might as well keep at it. That was one of the reasons Itachi had liked her. They trained at the same time.

She had been training when Itachi had come out and frowned at her. When she said she trained at this time every morning he stared at her for a long time then slightly smirked. That had been the start of their friendship, but it wasn't until she beat him in a fight that he began to see her as more then an acquaintance.

So she found a clearing just outside town and trained. She practiced hand to hand, genjutsu, and even her medical jutsu. Finally at the end of training she took a run around town and then back to the inn at that time Kakashi must have gotten a work out keeping up with her speed, no doubt thinking something along the lines of she isn't normal at all, while she just smirked and took it easy. By that time Sasuke and Naruto had risen and gotten ready for the day, it was eight in the morning now and time for her to shower then they would head out.

When she walked in and then straight to the bathroom no doubt Kakashi came in after her looking a little rough for wear. Naruto asked why they were out, Sasuke asked if they started with out him. Then Naruto asked if they went training with out him, Kakashi answered that Sakura had gone out and he had been curious and followed her. Covering the fact he had been ordered by the Hokage to follow her.

Sasuke however caught onto that. He no doubt would help Kakashi watch her as well. Naruto however was still in the dark and hopefully always would be. This could be the person who betray him and handed him over to Akatsuki.

Kakashi wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his two student be hurt, well... killed at least.

Sakura didn't take a very long shower, it was relatively short and she came out moments later ready to go, while Naruto was still eating his breakfast ramen. They left to hunt down the Prince after he finished and all day they searched well Sakura sorta fake searched, while they found nothing and Sakura sighed.

" We haven't found him yet and it's noon, why not stop in this bar and get some cool drinks maybe some food?" She asked with a slight smile seeming innocent and friendly. Naruto grinned and Sasuke huffed in agreement, Kakashi however stared at her wondering what she was up to.

They walked in and she saw the Prince he caught her eyes and smiled. He was going to ask her for a drink and they would ' realize' he was the prince they were looking for. She was just sadly too good. Kohona didn't know what they signed up for when accepting her into the village. She could do half the missions they had ten people do together alone and most likely do it better.

The Prince did ask her for a drink and everything went according to plan until Kisame burst through the door demanding a drink. She slammed her head into the bar as Itachi walked in seemingly bored until he spotted Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and surprise, surprise his lover.

He however tried to play it cool, Kisame on the other hand must have gone to other bars before this place because once he saw her he gasped then smiled real big, but Itachi whacked him over the head to shut him up it would have been funny if Sakura hadn't been to concerned he would give her away.

It was funny however that Itachi left Kisame at the door while he walked up to the bar right next to Kakashi ordered a drink then ignored them completely after the drinks came he took them payed and then walked away, dragging Kisame right out the door.

They were all sort of shocked except Sakura who wanted to giggle so badly at how Itachi tried to cover that up that she couldn't help laughing silently as she covered her face with her head down. They all waited for Sasuke to flip out like Itachi had told her he always did, and how Kakashi and Naruto knew he would. Yet he just sat their and when they looked at him he looked stupefied. As if he wasn't sure what to do.

They sat their for a long moment until Kakashi spoke.

" Um... Well Maybe we should ignore that?" He asked. Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was mad.

" Sensei that was Akatsuki who we've been looking for we should probably go after them." Of course Naruto would have a point.

" Don't bother they're both out of the village by now and we have a mission." Sakura said downing the drink the prince gave her and then standing and brushing her dress off. It had been a two months since she saw her lovers including Itachi. It was nice to see him. And he had changed like she told him to. He tried at least to be a little nicer, well he was more ...team friendly at least.

Kakashi wondered if she was saying that just to let them go or if she was serious. She was right they most likely were gone by now, and they did have a mission, but capturing Akatsuki was more important.

" You won't and it will be a failed attempt leave it be Kakashi." Sakura said no doubt reading his body language and eye. She was right of course.

" Alright then team lets go." He said no doubt anger because they couldn't capture Itachi or Kisame even though they were inches away. Of course ti could have been how Itachi acted as if they weren't even there and just ignored them completely. Any other time if they ran into each other he would have been all cool and left waiting outside for Sasuke to attack, but since Kisame had almost gave her away then yeah he tried to leave it be.

No doubt wondering why his lover was wearing a leaf headband and was with his brother, the nine tailed fox, and Hatake Kakashi. Considering Sakura never told Akatsuki that she was going to another village for a while. She probably should have now that she thought about it, perhaps to limit the number of times this awkward run in happened.

So they left Mist with the Prince and made it back to Kohona with out running into Akatsuki anymore or even seeing black cloaks or red clouds. Sakura knew with out a doubt she would be getting a lecture when ever she was out of the village again. Itachi was going to skin her when he saw her again. Not keeping him in the loop, he hated that more then people asking him if he was female, or mistaking him for Sasuke, or asking if he used hair products, or if he wore anything under that cloak. Okay the last one had been her asking it and he hadn't minded so much at the time, but still.

She was sure Deidara was telling the whole Organization about it considering he'd been the one spying on her last night, also one of her lovers. Sasori being of course the other. She had been asked by Hidan, but sleeping with a guy who put his weapon to bed and named it was sorta creepy so she passed on that one.

She liked the silver hair and violet eyes though being creepy almost wasn't enough to say no to, but then there was the cursing which she wouldn't mind as much as his creepy female god. Now that one was creepy. Considering he wanted to Sacrifice her to it the first time they met. Yeah...that was enough to keep her far away from his bed, or coffin whatever he laid in to go to rest, not that the immortal would obey when she tried to get him to sleep eternally, he was annoying like that.

Moving on.

The Hokage had been surprised when they brought the Prince back with out problem until Kakashi opened his mouth and told her about Itachi and Kisame in the bar incident. She would rather that not have been told.

Now the Hokage was questioning her about knowing the Akatsuki which they put her under a jutsu to tell the truth, so she lied anyway, because she was an assassin and they lie so well it isn't lying anymore. So when she said she didn't know the Akatsuki other then doing battle with them once or twice she was allowed to go free, as Kakashi grew ever more confused and the Hokage just asked her to pick her up some _Sake. _

Of course after she grabbed the Hokage _Sake, _she asked if the woman needed help in the hospital in which the woman looked at her really weirdly before she stabbed Kakashi with her pen and told her to heal it. While Kakashi tried not to curse the Hokage Sakura healed him right up and the Hokage dropped her _Sake_ and thanked god as she asked Sakura to help the hospital who were more in need of help then she had first thought. It at least gave her a chance to get better at her medical jutsu.

After working the first three shift she wondered if her knew life goal was to get away from the hospital instead of basically live there. She was spent and tired and after actually being allowed to go home she got four hours of sleep and she was as good as knew other then the chakra which would come back eventually, she just had to build up strength, eat meat and she'll be good as knew. Man it sounded like she was talking about blood not chakra.

It was a long three days. Yes three days she had been working in the hospital it seemed the Hokage wasn't so concerned about her as much as her helping her people. She wasn't being watched anymore which was a relief but she was sure Kakashi would continue to watch her on missions.

Of course once she stopped being watched that was when he came.

" Aw come on I just got up couldn't you come at a better time?" She asked to the raven haired male. He frowned at her giving her that Uchiha glare as she knew was a family tradition considering his brother knew it well.

" Why did you come here and join this village?" He asked softly. It was the middle of the night after all and it was better not to shout like he wanted to. She could see it in his eyes that he was more then ticked off at her coming here.

" Well after you bragged about it so much, I figured it must be better then stone, I'd try it out, I didn't know I was going to be on a team you know how bad I am with people. Plus my luck I get stuck with morons, on of them being your goal in life, the other being your idiot brother." He frowned at her the vain in his forehead pulsed in annoyance.

" Deidara said you were flirting with that ' idiot'" Well it was nice to hear him call his brother that too bad she didn't capture it on tape or something that would be nice to replay to Sasuke to indeed prove he talked about him all the time. She thought she was making nice progress with Sasuke not being such a ass.

" Not flirting, building his people skills, you know I don't like younger guys Itachi, plus he's hopeless when it comes to skill. Did you teach him nothing?" Itachi frowned.

" You can't expect him to beat you Sakura." She smiled a little at that. Yeah he knew who was the stronger one in the relationship only took her fifteen times to kick his butt down to prove it.

" Well I took it easy on him and everything. He isn't even as strong as you Itachi, after you told me so much about him I figured at least he's be worth a dime, but nope not even a penny." He frowned at her attempt at humor.

" Sakura it's not funny. Why did you come here? You seemed fine being rouge why join a village?" She shrugged.

" You know I'm only sixteen Itachi, seventeen in a month, no one takes me seriously as a child. When they learn I'm not even eighteen they laugh, and of course I kill them but still." Itachi ran his fingers along her chin and pressed his mouth to her cheek.

" Well perhaps you could let one or two go to prove your not just a child." She tusked he knew she hated leaving survivors.

" Well anyway I'm staying here until I'm eighteen it won't be too long, besides I figured to take a break and perhaps learn more jutsu, you said the current Hokage here was skilled in Medical jutsu, you didn't tell me if was a woman." Itachi shrugged, as if saying you never asked. She rolled her eyes.

" You know your a pain what was with you just ignoring us like that at the bar you were so obvious." He winced.

" Well it worked, It was improvising." He said with a slight shrug. She leaned closer looking to try to claim a kiss when she really smelled his breath.

" Uchiha Itachi! You've been drinking again! What have I told up about that! You know how you get. Wait! You were drunk when you came into that bar! No wonder you were acting so weird!" She punched him on the arm and he tried not to wince.

" I don't care about the bad dreams and sake being the only way to stop them, if you have that much trouble let me help you and you'll only dream about me from now on." He smirked slightly at her.

" No cherry blossom, I told you my conditions." She huffed like hell she was marrying him. He frowned again face growing dark.

" Why didn't you tell me you were with Deidara?" She winced yeah she knew that was going to be found out eventually. At least he didn't know about Sasori.

" And what the heck with Sasori as well?" Crap.

" Well you know how I like men with long hair Itachi and what do you expect when you refuse me." he seemed to think about that then glared at her.

" Sasori doesn't have long hair!" She made a face. Pouting he rolled his eyes.

" Sakura." He said sighing.

" Come on Itachi we have things in common we both love poison and we have such great conversions. And Deidara just helps me relax with all the built up tension and you know training is hard work specially for that muscle right here." She ran her hand over the front of his pants and he jumped a little then glared at her. She smiled deviously.

" You spent too much time with that pervert who writes Icha Icha. And why are you staring in it?" He asked eye brow raised as he pulled a violet book out of his black and red cloak. She smirked.

" Have you read scene fourteen?" She asked. He frowned and opened the book flipping through until he found the scene it only took seconds for him to read that part and a light blush started up his neck. He looked up at her with a raised eye brow trying hard to remain cool until she smiled. He groaned and picked her up tossing the book to the counter, as he sat her on the top of the chair. She smiled against his mouth as she pulled the cloak off.

It was so fun when she played dirty.

**XXX**

" What are you smiling about this early?" Sasuke asked as she trained with him. She was smiling but she shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him her night with his brother. She had at least got to second base. The cloak had come off with his shirt and hair had come undone and then his belt hand magically just disappeared and yeah... nice night indeed. He hadn't said no to her which was a first, but he hadn't slept with her which was sad. She had fun though.

" That my dear Sasuke-kun is the look of a satisfied woman." A blond haired female who had the same hair as her lover Deidara just reversed wondered up. She was that preppy pink bubble gum type of girl who always rubbed Sakura thee wrong way. Sakura was more a kill things and get money sorta girl. That was what most of the girls were like in Stone.

" Satisfied in what? Did you win against Neji?" Sasuke being the oh so innocent moron he was asked. The blond haired girl shook her head and smiled at Sakura extending her hand and introducing herself as Ino."

" That is exactly why I gave up on him. Now Shika-kun would have known what I was talking about right when I said woman." Ino said with a little grin. Sakura smiled. She sorta like this girl. It was sort of nice to have a female to talk to, other then all those nurses who didn't know what the heck a hand was from a foot.

" So Naruto told us you lived in Stone that's a surprise, how was in there? Is that weird your boyfriend is from?" Ino asked. Funny how she didn't mention Stone was their enemy. Nice of her not too.

" It's different. Um no he's from here, well use to be. " Ino's eyes went wide.

" Oh your dating a rouge? Wow that's so...kinky." Sasuke choked, and Sakura smiled.

" So did he stop by and play a little good ninja bad ninja?" Sakura flushed a little because weather the female knew it or not she had played that game except it was assassin with S-class criminal. Sasuke had a coughing fit that made both the woman look back at him. Ino asked if he was okay, Sakura just smirked slightly as he stared at her in slight shock and more of a unbelieving twitching something. She didn't understand the look other then him not being able to believe it.

They ignored him however and continued talking. Ino spoke about herself for a little while and then asked questions of her, Sakura however didn't like talking about her past so she just got Ino to talk about herself which wasn't hard at all. The female worked part time at her fathers flower shop, dated a ninja known as Shikamaru who was on her team or so she heard. She also found out about everyone else as Into gossiped about them.

Hinata Hyuuga was Neji's cousin and she had the biggest crush on Naruto. Tenten was on Neji's team with lee. She had a crush on Neji, Lee was a weirdo who liked green spandex and Neji was his lifetime rival. She was told to stay away from him and his sensei Gai. She agreed to that one.

Hinata was on a team with Kiba a male who liked dogs who had a pet Akamaru who was a ninja dog, Shino was also on his team an he loved bugs in fact his body was the host for them. She was sort of interested in how that worked an put him down as one of the people to meet.

Chouji was on Ino and Shikamaru's team, He was one to eat a lot and never stopped. Never call him the F word. It was forbidden. Shikamaru was lazy, loved to play shoji and cloud watch. He said troublesome a lot and thought the world was a drag. Then Ino told her about the people in Sand who stopped by including the current Kazekage who she had actually met and saved when Akatsuki took the demon out of him.

His siblings Temari and that other guy who Ino forgot his name. He wore a hood all the time even in the desert and purple face makeup. Ino thought it was weir that the makeup never ran when she sweated. She wanted to know what brand he used.

Garra was the guy Sakura had saved and was Kazekage. He was quiet and creepy as said by Ino. The current Hokage was an alcoholic who loved to drink and gamble but according to Ino was a really good leader. Plus she was told her and that pervy-sage who Sakura knew as the guy who wrote Icha Icha and Orochimaru that perverted pedophile snake were all teammates. The pervy-sage has a thing for the Hokage or so Ino said.

All together Sakura found out more stuff from Ino in an hour then she could ever collect from anyone else on her own. This girl was actually a good source of information if all it was true that is. Sadly Ino sort of reminded her of Naruto who spoke a lot as well.

Well she now had plenty of information for now about ninja in the town, now she could collect more information better from the people themselves. Perhaps she could even find one or two who could put up a challenge for her skills.

But right now Ino was off to work and Sakura was left with Sasuke again who exploded the second Ino was gone.

" Did you seriously have sex with my brother last night! Good god was he really here?"Sakura made a face as she tried not to laugh at the look on his face and then the way he just spoke as if he was a high school girl. **( No offense ladies) **

" Sasuke do you really want to know about your brothers sex life?" Sasuke went really pale then turned really green. He shook his head. And she figured she might as well ease his mind a little or he'd get sick and she didn't want to clean that off her shoes.

" Sasuke your brother is really old fashioned he won't sleep with me until I marry him which will not happen so you can stop making that face." Sasuke then oddly enough grew upset. Defensive of his brother.

" isn't my brother good enough for you? Do you just want sex?" She did laugh this time just because of how outrageous this conversion was. When she calmed down she shook her head.

" No Sasuke. I can have sex with any guy I want, that's not what I want from Itachi. We are friends I like hanging out with him we connect well, it's just I can't love him or anyone and being married to someone isn't my thing. Itachi knows that. Perhaps it's why he holds himself back because he doesn't want to get closer and he's afraid he will so am I. Sasuke I know your brother and I know what he's doing. You don' have to make that face anymore." Sasuke however was still making a face.

" So you really are with my brother if you don't have sex why do you look like that." She raised an eye brow and smirked.

" Sasuke you'll find out when your older that sex isn't the only fun thing you can do with a man." The hidden meaning made him blush and scowl at the same time.

" Don't worry I won't tell Naruto you look at him while we train. I know how you feel, he does have a nice body, but it can't beat Itachi's." Sasuke looked dumbfounded, then the blush grew darker until he burst and lunged for her she took off and he chased her. As he yelled after her she laughed.

**XXX**

**XD that chapter amused me it made me smile lol. Sorry about how I make Itachi act, I can't help it. Since Sakura is so much different I had to change him a little or they would be too much alike lol. And for those who are having a cow about something or another in this chapter chill it was just for fun. Hope you liked the chapter! By the way what the heck is Garra's brothers name? I forgot it if you couldn't tell. XD**

**kyo**


	5. Two more

**Yo! I promised to update every week at least so The show must go on and I must write more! Okay You who have read previous stories of mine know I have never been on a schedule with writing so bare with me ne? I really am trying to update this every week to get it done and over with but you know how that goes right? Anyway next chapter is up! I have to upload this before Monday so have a happy early update all, I have places to be Monday and I'm going out of town so enjoy!  
**

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Sakura's personality is mine. **

**Chapter five:**

" Okay this has got to stop it's been a few months and I'm sick of you!" She points to Sasuke as he sits at her table awaiting lunch.

" I understand you have issues with woman and finding one, but you can't just come here everyday and hang out like...well like you care. Besides Naruto and Kakashi are getting jealous."

Sasuke huffed and she set the food in front of him. It was bad to just encourage him by feeding him. Her father once told her never to feed a stray less it keeps coming back and then your stuck with it. She should have took the advice when given. Now she was stuck with this raven haired moron.

She shouldn't have fed him that first time when he waltzed in after her work shift acting like a husband wanting food, he sat at her dinner table and asked for dinner. She looked at him as if he were crazy a long moment then sighed. If she didn't at least be nice to the male he might tell the village who she really was though he didn't know the whole truth about her.

He knew she was somewhat linked to Akatsuki and had lovers in it, that would give her a death sentence right there let alone being a rouge and a assassin, a ninja for hire and all that besides helping Akatsuki out.

So she figured she might as well be nice, beside it was Itachi's little brother and as well as he speaks of him she figures being nice or Itachi might be mad so she just went along with it she never thought he's keep coming back. She thought about poising him just once.

But he might know it, it was sad she had to get off work at the hospital and then come home to a hungry moronic emo Uchiha. It was bad enough she had to feed all of Akatsuki let alone Sasuke as well she was just glad Naruto and Kakashi hadn't learned from Sasuke example she didn't want to feed them all heaven forbid that baka Naruto come. He'd eat her out of the house.

So when she sat across Sasuke to eat he didn't speak which was good she was wanting to kill him right now anyway.

" I'm serious Sasuke. I can't keep coming come to feed you. Your here more then I am anymore and people are starting to talk." He smirked just a little. She groaned understanding.

" Don't tell me your doing it on purpose to tick Itachi off, if so then forget it he doesn't care that I'm feeding you, he just cares that you won't leave so he can come." Sasuke gave her a pointed look and she sighed. Yeah he was waiting for his elder brother to visit. He wanted to be the one to see him too, but Itachi was too smart for that besides, he was on a mission at the moment.

Sakura's ears picked something up. Someone approaching a few houses down. The soft sound of a flap of wings, and the slightly louder drag of a body. Of course Sasuke's soft chewing she winced and he noticed.

Sasuke looked up as she went pale. Something was wrong with her. But what? He couldn't feel anything out of place and he heard or saw nothing to make her feel that way, so maybe it was just something she thought that made her pale.

She was so screwed. She should have guessed that if Itachi knew both Sasori and Deidara were her lovers that must mean they both know as well, thus she shouldn't have just thought that Itachi would dare come to Kohona to see her. She of course didn't even think they would come, but they proved her wrong, and of course she would never think they would just come in with Sasuke here, but of course they proved her wrong there as well.

Sasuke felt something off the second Sakura went really rigid. Then the door opened and a blond haired male walked in with a similar hairstyle to Ino and then a large puppet. Sasuke knew it was a puppet because it was simply to weird to be human.

And the second they came through the door and saw him they both looked to Sakura. She looked pretty sexy in the spaghetti strapped black shirt and the short black shorts. Of course the red apron just made her look really cute with all her long hair pulled up in a semi-complicated looking hairstyle, of course through the hair was black chopsticks as her mouth was as always kiss-ably plump.

She looked sexy and of course these Akatsuki seeing another male in the room eating her food would assume they were in some sort of relationship thus why the freaky looking puppet suddenly dropped lifeless and a red haired male stepped out of the remains.

He brushed himself off like he had not just stepped out of a giant puppet or if that weren't weird at all but it was and they all knew it. The two men did not seem happy at all, and Sasuke knew them both to be Akatsuki from their cloaks, or it could possibly just be the crossed out headbands?

It was silent a long time until Sakura spoke.

" Well are you hungry?" She asked with a tilt of head revealing a long pale line of her neck. Sasuke eyes were drawn and he knew the other two males were as well. He of course didn't act on that thought.

The blond haired one sent a curious look to Sasuke then sat opposite him at the table as Sakura made him a plate and set it down loaded with food. Sasuke noticed the mouths on his palms and shivered.

The red haired one walked up to Sakura kissed her cheek and then took the plate from her and leaned his hip against the counter next to the pink haired beauty. While the two males ate Sasuke stared at them. He couldn't believe she was actually in Akatsuki or knew them.

How close was she to them to have Itachi and these two males stop by risking themselves just to see her? How well did she really know Akatsuki and how did she ever get into it or come across them at all.

Sakura pressed next to Sasori as she ate as well. Sasori's warm body was almost hot against the aside of her. **( Hes human not a puppet leave it be people I had to have it this way ne?) **

She wished Sasuke would leave and yet she hoped he wouldn't. She wasn't afraid of the two men but she wasn't looking forward to the conversion they would have once the male left. Considering they must know about each other that means she was in trouble considering they hated each other.

Of course Sasori kissed her cheek, but Deidara didn't look happy at all and usually the blond would glomp her the second he saw her. Now he sat eating with his eyes glued to his food. Sasori was eating slowly but also focused on his food as if their minds were on other things, and not at all worried about Sasuke attacking them.

They ate in silence all of them until Sasuke stopped eating because of an empty plate. He looked at Sakura and raised an eye brow, as if saying I should leave but I won't considering their S-class criminals and it's an opportunity to gain info on them. It was a very long and complicated look, but she understood.

Sasori and Deidara were more concerned about the food until it was gone and then they both stood set the dished in the sink and faced her side by side back to Sasuke. It would have been so easy to capture them with them not caring about their backs, but he didn't. Not because he was afraid but because he was curious about what hey were here and what they wanted from Sakura.

When Deidara spoke it was quite but in the silence it was louder then a train crash.

" Is it really true Sakura-chan? Yeah?" She winced at the lone blue gray eye staring into her jade with that hope it wasn't true.

" It is." She said simply. Sakura saw more emotion in her eyes then he had ever before. It looked like pain. Sasuke had no clue what they were talking about. Perhaps the fact that she had left them to join the leaf village?

Sakura sigh suddenly and it made Sasuke all but jump.

" Why?" Deidara asked her as his blue gray eye shifted to Sasori his partner and the one at his side. Sasori was the one to sigh this time as he stepped froward.

" You should have just told us." He said his voice deeper then Deidara's and smoother more monotone. But she could hear the emotion in his voice. He was hurt. As was Deidara.

Only one of these men could be considered a real lover, but they were both equally hurt.

" Sasuke leave." Her voice was not at all warm but it wasn't mean. She was tired at best. He didn't want to leave but he did because she had fed him and put up with him for months now.

Once he was gone Deidara looked at his partner and they both relaxed a little.

" Sakura-chan! Why are you with this baka and _that_ teme! Yeah!" Deidara said in a little bit of a whine. That 'teme' being of course Itachi. The baka _(idiot)_ no doubt being Sasori. Sasori let out an annoyed sigh at what Deidara had called him but didn't otherwise react to Deidara's rant.

" You don't need these other guys! Yeah. You have me right?" She ran a hand over her wary eyes.

" Deidara you know your my best friend but I told you when we started the relationship that I had other lovers." Deidara winced slightly. Yeah but he thought she meant previously not still.

Sasori on the other had had always knew Itachi was one of her lovers, he had not known Deidara was as well. He could put up with Itachi but the blond haired moron not at all. Deidara just got on his last nerve for far too long.

" I know, but Sakura-chan why him! Yeah!" Deidara said pointing at Sasori. She looked to the red haired male and he looked back at her with hazel eyes.

" We have a lot in common." She said with a shrug. Deidara winced. Now that he thought about it they did had a lot in common. They both started life out as assassins, they were really good at that job, they both dealt their hand in poisons and they both were sort of emotionless on the outside. Deidara was sure though that Sasori was on the inside as well which is one of the many reasons he had been so shocked when he found Sasori was her lover as well as Itachi.

Wasn't it usually the calm sexy types like Sakura who got with his type? The blond haired wild type? Wasn't the monotone emotionless guys supposed tog o for the loud bubbly types of woman? So why did they go for the opposite in Sakura? Why his Sakura?

Hadn't that Uchiha caused him enough problems in life, but now he stole his woman as well. It just figured. His life had never been that great anyway.

" I don't see why your so surprised Deidara." Sasori spoke for the first time. Deidara frowned at his teacher and partner.

" You have seen Sakura and I many times together." yeah but not in any position that would shout out lover. They did hang out together a lot but he figured it had only been because they had a lot in common being assassin's, and poison masters.

" Do you want to stop seeing me Deidara?" She asked with dark jade eyes. He frowned. No. He loved this woman and she knew it. Perhaps that was why she had so many other lovers. She didn't want to fall in love.

" No of course not, yeah." She raised an eye brow.

" But why Itachi then? Yeah." Good question. Why was she with Itachi? She didn't really know. He amused her and reminded her of someone. Mostly though she was intrigued about him in general. He was different and she changed him little by little, but she didn't really know why she stayed with him. They never became lovers, she refused to take his hand in marriage, they both refused love. So why?

" I don't know really." She said with a slight shrug. Deidara rubbed a hand over his jaw then slumped in defeat. Well he certainly wasn't going to ask her to stop seeing her other lovers but it didn't mean he was going to like it. It however didn't mean he wasn't jealous.

Did she press that soft curvy body to the other two? Were their only two other lovers for her? Sasori and Itachi? Did she have others? She she press those rose pink lips to the other two? He glanced at Sasori who seemed to be moved by nothing. His face as usual was blank. He didn't understand why she was with men like this. Was it because she herself was like that?

She however had a side just for him, at least he hoped she was the only one she showed her other side to. The side that smiled and laughed. Not this side where she simply was. He wanted to see the real smile. Hear the real laugh. So much of her life and actions were just that, acts.

She was the worlds best actress and he wanted not to watch the play but to see behind the stage, behind the face into the soul. What did she think about? Did she enjoy being who she was? Why did she hide her emotion? Was she ever different? What was her past like?

He didn't know much about her at all only because she never spoke of those things and if she did how would he know she was telling the truth and not just putting on a show? Did she trust anyone? Surly she would trust her lovers?

He glanced at Sakura who was cleaning up while they watched her. Sasori watched her with what looked like boredom but Deidara had spent a long time being partnered up with that cruel man and he knew that the red haired baka was looking at her differently then he did other people The slight spark in those hazel eyes gave that away.

He wondered how she acted with Itachi and Sasori. Did she show her smile and her laughter? Has either of them seen more emotion then that? Love even? He never had but he knew she felt some emotion for him or she wouldn't come to see him at all, or bother with him.

He maybe an S-class criminal but he never found love like he did with her. Yet it felt she didn't want that love. She had told him when hey started the relationship that she would not love him. She told him it would be too cruel for them both. He didn't know why or who it would be but she told him never to love her either. If she knew what he felt would she never see him again? Would she end their relationship?

On the other hand was the other two lovers of hers in love with her? Was Sasori and Itachi capable of love? One murdering for money, one killing family for power. Did they even deserve love? Did he? He wondered if he would ever get it from her. As he watched her back he knew the answer he just didn't like it.

He just hoped no one else would capture her heart or body. If he couldn't have her heart he could at least have some part of her, but no he had to share it with two other men, men he didn't know what they did with her. He winced. Did they see her body? Did they touch that creamy skin? Kiss those lips? He tensed. He maybe didn't really want to know at all.

" Deidara do you want to stop being my lover?" His eyes instantly widened and landed on her eyes. He hadn't noticed her turn and face him. Or that Sasori had moved as well to lean against the counter facing him and semi-behind Sakura's back. She was a good foot in front of him but still he didn't like him being close to her at all.

The question went through his mind but he didn't understand why she asked.

" Of course not. Yeah." She nodded and turned back around to Sasori.

" And you?" She asked with a tilt of head and a raised eye brow. And for the first time that wasn't sadist the red haired male smiled.

" You know my answer Cherry." Deidara's eye twitched did he just nickname her? He made a face. Did Itachi? Was he the only one who didn't? Good lord just how close where those other two to his Sakura-chan! Did they defile her?

" OMG what did you do to Sakura-chan! Yeah!" Deidara cried out and took her by the arms pulling her to his chest with a glare to Sasori. Sasori's hazel eye twitched a little.

" I did nothing." Sasori answered that ever loving lying bucket of no good string! Deidara fumed.

He so did something Deidara just knew it and good god what did Itachi do to her? Deidara paled. Itachi seemed more the seducing type. Good god man what did Itachi do to this little flower!

Suddenly she started shaking in his arms and he looked down at her in surprise to see her laughing quietly against his chest. He couldn't say he ever saw her really laugh like this so it was really shocking. He stared down at her and let her soft laughter fill his mind body and heart.

A dark blush lit his cheeks and when she stopped which was far too soon, she looked up at him with devious smile.

" Dei you amuse me." He blushed more. She had never really complimented him like that before. He amused her? AWESOME! He would try even harder to amuse her, to make her laugh!. To heard that laugh more then the others. To see that smile again. Oh he loved this girl.

**XXX**

Sasuke made another face, then another. He grumbled a few words not suitable for people under twenty four and then huffed again. A vain pulsed in his head as he sighed again.

" Alright already don't you guys think you've been here long enough? I mean you've all done nothing more then sit and talk. Actually you talked." And he pointed to Deidara. The blond made a face of insult and was about to speak before Sakura spoke.

" Sasuke is right you two have been here for a long time. I think you should leave before you risk yourselves even more. I hope _he_ is behaving?" She said mysteriously, but the red haired one seemed to understand just fine and nodded. The blond just huffed.

" You are right Cherry we must go then." Sasori spoke as he stood from the table walked to her leaned and kissed her cheek and then went to his discarded puppet crawled back in and was off. The blond also kissed her cheek just the opposite and then left as well.

Once they were really gone Sasuke shut the door rather loudly and flopped down onto the chair he had started the evening in.

She stared at him.

" He won't come tonight Sasuke you might as well go home. I have things to do in the morning and I can not play host to you all night. Besides I'm sure Kohona will not like the rumor of you coming from my house at an early time.

Sasuke made another face this time put out. He had wanted to see Itachi and he figured staying around her his elder brother would come sooner or later but not once in a few months had he come back to see the female and it was rather annoying. He liked spending time with Sakura fine, but it was waiting for his elder brother that was annoying.

Besides that what was up with most of the single men in town coming to her house in all hours of the night to see her. Some of which she didn't turn away. Of course most she did. Neji Hyuuga however she did not. Of course Sasuke knew the Hyuuga liked the pink haired beauty but he never tried anything. Most of the time Neji Hyuuga came was because of a wound he wanted her to treat from a mission or stupidity on his part.

She did it with out complaint and did she ever sleep? He was tired of watching her hour after hour of the night doing nothing more then reading, cleaning, or sharpening her weapons. Sometimes she went out for walks but she never left town and never met with anyone.

In the day she trained bright and early and then went to the hospital to help. Kohona really had needed hospital help because she never got a day off. She was at the hospital helping every day. Trained every morning, and red every night. How did she do it? He was exhausted just watching her do all that everyday plus staying up all night and not getting much sleep because he kept his eyes on her.

He wanted to see his brother and staying and watching her he was bound to eventually right? Plus he was only going to keep her being close to Akatsuki secret If she taught him how to beat Itachi, make him stronger because even though he didn't want to admit it she was stronger then he was. She was very strong indeed.

Yet she was always doing something or another and was too busy to train with him. She liked to train by herself in the morning and the way she trained Lee would be proud. She would push herself until she dropped, pick herself up and then go to work. She never made mistakes and she always passed every test the Hokage gave her. He was impressed.

Why couldn't someone like this have been born here and be loyal to Kohona? They really could use a Ninja like this in Kohona yet for some reason Sasuke felt their was still no trust. She didn't trust them or anyone even her so called lovers. And boy had he been shocked to find out his elder brother actually shared her with two other guys? His brother must have gone mad.

He wondered what she was hiding, what he past was, who she really was, and why she was not putting her all into what she did here. It seemed like she still held back. What was her weakness? Did she have one?

He might as well leave for tonight he figured. It was getting early and he had training with Naruto in the morning sadly. Itachi wasn't coming tonight maybe he wouldn't anymore but knowing Itachi he would.

So he would be back tomorrow night.

**XXX**

**Alright how was that chapter? So Question time! Can anyone guess who is her lover in more then just name? Sasori or Deidara? Who do you think she's gone further with? XD How did you all like that ne? ^^ Please review! Okay now did anyone who has read more then three of my other stories notice how Sasuke is in like everyone of them as a main character in some way or form? Why is that since I don't like Sasuke much? Perhaps I just like him when I write him but hate him any other time. XD I wouldn't doubt it I'm weird like that. Anyway I didn't reread so if their are mistakes ignore them as usual and if you can't well oh well read something else.  
**

**kyo**


	6. Interrupted

**Lets see who actually guessed right on Sakura's real lover! The winners of this are...**

**None of you. Man guys seriously? You couldn't guess? Well since no one got it right have fun wondering cause i won't tell you! You'll just have to wait for the chapter to come up that tells you first hand ne? lol.  
**

**_Warning for this chapter! _I know it's rated M and you all should know better if your younger then seventeen, but seriously it's rated M for a reason and this chapter proves that. So just a little a head of time warning. This chapter is perverted if you don't want to read it don't I'll give you a summary if you want of it just PM me. Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the way Sakura acts is mine. **

**Chapter six: Interrupted. **

The day was gloomy and dark as it poured down rain. Sakura had the day off from work at the hospital and she was threw reading medical scrolls at the moment so she was training, had been for a good four hours now.

It however only started raining an hour ago. She was still soaked regardless.

The rain helped cool her body as she trained. The wind picked up and it only helped her as she decided to train her mind as well. She began to cut every leaf that blew from the trees in four parts. There were a lot of leaves considering it was going on winter and the leaves were beginning to fall anyway. The wind just helped this process along.

She focused on her task at hand and later she would go home and relax her mind. Her body could withstand a lot of stress but her mind was a fragile thing and she had to take care of it. If she pushed her mind too far she was afraid it would be useless. A mind after all is a terrible thing to waste.

**XXX**

The training field and the pink haired girl was close to where the male stood hidden in the trees. This male had short black hair and sly eyes that saw and calculated every move the female made. He knew something the others in this village did not. He knew who she was, what she was, and why she was here. He also knew that this little girl was so much more then she seemed.

As he watched her he wondered if he should tell the Hokage the truth about her, but he thought past it. He might as well however tell his superiors about her. They could use her as a resource. He took one last long look and then vanished.

**XXX**

Sakura frowned as she walked into her house. It was a mess. She hadn't left it this way. Someone had broken in and ransacked the place. For what she wasn't sure because she sure the heck wasn't stupid enough to leave anything apart from her body of importance.

Of course things seems like they were here, not stolen, but the place seemed more like a tornado hit it. She was curious until she smelt someone else's scent, and heard a heartbeat coming from her kitchen.

Why would they be in there she had no clue, what were they doing in there she also didn't know, but was going to find out. She armed herself and inched closer to the door. Of course she was also sneaking to the window to block his escape with a clone. The real Sakura peaked around the coroner and almost fell over backward at what she saw.

" Oh! Hi Sakura-chan! We were wondering where you went! But I got hungry and we decide to find something to eat." Of course the kitchen was exactly like the front room so she wasn't surprised, but why on earth were they here?

" Naruto, Choji, Kiba what are you doing in my house and why is it a mess?" She said very calmly but her eye twitched in anger. She was going to kill them.

Of course a huge dog bounced in behind her and leapt onto her chest. He slobbered all over her face. Akamaru. She should have known.

She pushed the dog off and wiped her face with the bottom of her wet shirt flashing the three males in her kitchen but she didn't care.

" Oi Sakura why you all wet for?" Kiba asked with a slight flush at seeing so much of her skin exposed.

" Why do you think? It's not a summer day outside." She said sarcastically. He shrugged and tossed Akamaru a piece of meat from his place. Her meat. The meat she worked so hard to buy. She fumed silently.

The Akatsuki never bothered her things so why did these yahoo's? Why do they all break in to eat her food? Why ransack her house? She was going to kill them all if they didn't stop. She was getting sick of coming home to people eating her food, or coming home to rest and then having people come like Sasuke just to sit and expect her to take care of them. Didn't these people have lives of their own?

" Why are you here?" She asked running a hand over her face to hide the anger in her eyes that leaked through her shields. Naruto raised his head and stopped slurping up ramen she has bought yesterday.

" We have a mission, Kiba and Choji were just with me when Kakashi told me. I thought I'd come tell you before that teme did, but you weren't home and I was hungry so we just waited for you to come back." While eating her food in the mean time.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She would not kill them. She would not kill them.

" Oi Kiba pass me the cake!" Oh she was going to kill them. That was her cake! This was her house that they wrecked. It was her food they were eating and it was her time they were wasting. She caressed the knife attached to her waist and slowly pulled it out. She would start with the blond and then work her way around.

It had been a long time since she killed anyone for the heck of it. She was going to enjoy this. She didn't regret that she would cause the Akatsuki problems by killing the nine ailed fox, she just wanted to kill them. They would have to find their own solution to their own problems right now she was making her own go away.

An arm went around her waist and a hand grabbed her wrist. She was familiar with the scent and the muscular body at her back. She had been pressed against it many times while training.

The silken voice was somewhat muffled by her hair but she heard him just fine.

" Don't kill them. They maybe morons but they are useful from time to time. They will pay for what they have eaten and clean what they have dirtied." He breathed in her scent himself even though she didn't have to she took a breath to fill her nose with his scent as well. He smelled clean. She probably smelt like a wet dog. Akamaru had been on her after all.

The three idiots in question looked up surprised.

" Oh Neji when did you get here?" Kiba asked with a slight tilt of head. Her meat halfway to his mouth. Her hand jerked with the knife in it but Neji kept his grip and she slowly relaxed her body moving her hand with his guidance back to it's place at her hip. When the knife was away he let her wrist go but kept a hold of her waist to stop her from lunging at the three and strangling them.

Perhaps she needed anger management or perhaps she was just too worked up. She needed to relax and let off some steam. It had been too long since she saw a lover that could be the reason. She needed to be loved just right. Since she was never alone anymore in the village she couldn't ask one of her Akatsuki lovers to come. So maybe it was time to find a new lover one in the village.

Perhaps the male at her back? He was handsome enough. She knew him well enough. Their was enough sexual tension between them already perhaps she could take him as a lover. He didn't seem the type to want love, or want a permanent relationship. He also didn't seem one to get attached. He was a good choice. She would discuss it with him when these idiots cleaned her house and bought her more food.

Of course she didn't forget what Naruto had said about the mission. It seemed she would get out of the village for a while. That might also help her calm and relax a little. She needed that most of all.

She wondered where it was this time. Maybe she could kill someone this time. She had been careful before on missions because these people were still cautious of her. Now she had spent a half a year here. They were not watching her as much. She could kill and not be suspected of wrong doing. She was a ninja after all it was her job to protect herself and her teammates.

Neji glared at the males and they all stopped eating and swallowed hard.

" Um...right well I forgot I have to go be somewhere..." Kiba said standing and heading to the window where he noticed a Sakura clone and glanced at her. She looked blank but that only proved she was ticked off. He swallowed and looked to the other two for help. They seemed just as helpless.

" Clean up your mess you idiots, and then go out and buy the the food you ate. It is not your house to just come in and do what you please." Neji said strictly they winced and nodded as if being scolded by a parent. She figured he was sort of like that. It made her smirked mentally.

" Yes Neji." All three said obediently.

" It better be clean when we return." Neji said and then turned Sakura away back out into the pouring rain. He lead her away from the house and to the middle of town. It was good to get away from the stress for now, but when she saw Kakashi walking down the road with his eye closed enjoying the rain she realized she might as well find out from him this mission.

**XXX**

Kakashi of course was minding his own business while enjoying the cool rain when a silky voice called out to him. He actually wanted to hear it more, he wondered if that female would call out his name like that soft and husky when he pounded into her.

He almost forgot she was still there standing and waiting for him to look at her and notice she was there waiting for him. He opened his lone eye and was a little surprised to see Neji Hyuuga right along side her. Hands stuffed in his pockets but he seemed posed to grab a hold of her any moment, why he didn't know but she didn't seem to be anything but blank.

Those jade eyes being framed by the dark pink hair clinging to her skin and clothes from the rain. The water dripping off her plump lips. Good god she looked so sexy.

Why was the Hyuuga here right now? Why couldn't the male be else where. Maybe if he wasn't here he could take her behind the building over there. She looked like she needed love thoroughly. He knew she didn't have a lover in this village, and no one had ever come to see her from any other villages.

She was an available woman and he wanted her no shame in that. The only shame was she was on his team and though she was at a level even past him most likely he was still her mentor for the time being. Her teacher.

Besides what if she was connected to Akatsuki. Even though Sasuke has been around her a lot, she hasn't done anything to have anyone suspect her, and her past was still hidden so no one could pin anything on her. No crime, no connections to Akatsuki. But he knew she was dangerous more so then any nin they had ever had in this village, maybe not criminal wise, but still.

She was hiding her true power and he often wondered why. What was this tiny little female capable of?

Did she work for someone? Was she a spy for Akatsuki? Was she really from stone? Was she a bad person ready to attack when they were weak? Was she a assassin sent to kill the Hokage? All these questions went through his mind as he stared down at her.

She was silent while he thought these things, but he could tell she wanted to speak again, but wouldn't until she knew he was really paying attention.

From what he knew about her so far she very well could be an assassin. She had all the traits of one. Emotionless, calm, well trained, strong. Silent, hearing better then most. Sight excellent. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure why he didn't notice what she was sooner. It was so clear to him now that he put two and two together and everyone though he was smart? Why had it taken him six months to learn she was an assassin.

Would it take the same amount to find out if she was a hired one or if she was working for Akatsuki? If she had a target. If she was planning to kill someone in this village. If there was a real reason for her to be here other then just for the heck of it. He knew plenty of assassins many were in ANBU ROOT, but he knew none who did anything for the heck of it. Every assassin has a point, a reason for doing every move they make.

Now that he knew what she was he didn't know how he didn't notice it before, it was as clear as day. So simple to see. Maybe because of her appearance he never expected her but she was the perfect assassin. Beauty and strength. She could seduce then kill. She was a black widow. A very powerful one at that. If she had Itachi and Akatsuki under her allure then she was pulling their strings and could easily kill anyone of them any time she wanted.

Assassins had no emotions, no feelings other then the kill. They lived to kill. They kill to live. He was so naive to think she was innocent. As he stared into her jade empty eyes he knew the truth and he knew she knew he realized this too. He just hoped she would not try to kill him because of it.

" Hatake what is the mission?" She asked with a slight tilt of the head. She was utterly soaked as were they all standing out in the rain but he liked seeing her soaked. The clothing she wore stuck to her skin like a second layer of skin itself. He saw every curve and he could swear ever detail like the valley of her breast and the swell of her hips, right there between her thighs.

If he kept thinking like this he would have to excuse himself or embarrassed himself by growing an extra limb in front of the pink haired female and the ANBU Neji Hyuuga. Something about the danger attracted him more so to her now. Knowing she could kill him, knowing she could be a threat made him want her even more, because she was the forbidden and you know what they say about whats forbidden.

The words she spoke with that sinful voice suddenly hit his brain and his thoughts went from sex to work in seconds. It was a new record for him.

He cleared his throat, but regardless could not get that husky desire out of his voice.

" We are going to Sound there has been an lot of riots happening and even more crime. We are to go and sort it all out. There has been rumor of Murders and Assassin running rampage are you ready? The mission will take as long as it must to be completed so take what you need, but do not over pack.

The only thing she tended to over pack was not clothing, but weapons, however she would remember that. Besides if she was going to go a hunting, she could always borrow weapons from those she killed, if she ran out which she probably would. Of course she always had her trusty sword with her just in case she didn't feel like attacking in the shadows and was more on a frontal attack out in the open. It wasn't her style, but sometimes a kill was a kill no matter how you did it.

Of course using a sword up close and personal was a lot messier, but the way she's been feeling it could be right up her ally. She would have to go home and grab some stuff and she could be ready in no more then three minutes. Of course the way Kakashi was lolly-gagging around she figured they weren't leaving until the morning at least.

She would have more time then needed but it, would give her a chance to get cleaned up and maybe dry, or maybe she would ask the Hyuuga to spend the night? Humm decisions decisions. Of course the way Hatake Kakashi was looking at her she wondered if he wanted in on that action as well? Hum...choices...always nice to have them, but sometimes a pain to pick.

Well which did she want tonight? Silver short hair to run her hands over, or long brown hair to run over her skin? She did want to see what was under Hatake's mask, but she also wanted to see the Hyuuga blush. Hum...

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off as she was glomped from behind. She felt the air go out of her in a big whoosh. Who dared sneak up on her? Better yet who could sneak up on her? When she saw brown hair and smelt wet dog she knew.

" It better be clean." She said softly, but her voice was all but soft it could make a grown man cry. He laughed softly in her ear and she raised an eye brow.

" It is, it is." Kiba said. Neji glared slightly at the male, Hatake Kakashi raised an eye brow and she just stood wondering why the dog lover had not let go until she felt his hand brush the side of her breast and his breath run along cheek.

Someone trying to seduce her? Was he a masochist or something? Did her scaring him turn him on? She had not had someone try in a long time to seduce her. Funny how it would be this male. She didn't take him for the type, but she was proven wrong it seemed.

" Sakura if you don't go get dry your going to catch something." Kakashi said and she wondered if he said so because he was worried or just to get Kiba off her. She did so wonder. The masked ninja had certain ways about him that made you think one thing while he was doing another.

" I think you are perhaps right." She said licking the drop of rain that hit her lip. Kiba's breath went out shakily in her ear and he squeezed her tighter against him. These males acted as if she was the only female in the village with a figure.

Maybe the girls here didn't give them enough love. It's a shame Sakura didn't give love out. She gave pleasure, but only to a certain few. One lover would be enough for this village. So this one choice had to be wise, for there would be no others here. But there were so many to chose from. It was just too hard to chose.

Her choice however would be the brown haired Hyuuga because the tension between them when they train together has gone on for far to long. Being pressed close enough to feel every detail of his body on several occasions was just too much to let go. Besides she wanted that hair to fall around her bare skin. She just wondered if he was the male she needed or if he would want something more then she was willing to give him.

So many good men wanted more then she could give and she just couldn't give it to them. She had lost a good amount of lovers that way sadly enough. She needed a guy who would listen, one who didn't want strings attached, one who didn't want love. She wondered if Neji was that guy. Hatake and Kiba she knew could not go into a relationship with her with out loving her. She knew Kiba's type and Kakashi seemed the type to have lost a love once. So Neji seemed a good choice.

Kiba reluctantly let her go and she turned and patted his cheek a little harder then necessary thankfully he didn't take it as an insult and took it as the foreplay that it was. She smirked a little and he blushed.

" I'll see you in the morning Sakura-chan." Kakashi said as she turned to walk home. She paused and looked back at him with a raised eye brow.

" The bridge right?" She asked as he nodded. She turned and started walking then spoke, she however did not stop. Leave him to catch up.

" Hyuuga walk me home." Neji looked surprised before he covered that up and padded after her. Kiba and Kakashi sighed in unison as she left with the Hyuuga no doubt knowing they had lost their chance with her. Kakashi however wasn't about to give up on the fantasy he had read about in books, literally in a 'certain' sages books.

A woman that sexy, and one who even loved Icha Icha who could pass her up? He certainly couldn't. Of course it all mattered on who she worked for. The assassin part didn't bother him but possibly being a spy for Akatsuki did. Plus maybe even Itachi Uchiha's lover.

If she was why was she going home with the Hyuuga no doubt to love him right up. Wouldn't Itachi be angry? Though as long as Kakashi had known the Uchiha he had never seen him once look at a male or female twice. So being Sakura's lover was a long shot but even she could make a man look twice. Maybe even more.

Of course Itachi didn't share so what was she doing with other guys and what was Sasuke really doing going to her house in all hours of the night? Was he a lover too? Surely she wouldn't sleep with both Uchiha's but hey you never know. Maybe she liked Sharingan...oh he might have a chance then. He had Sharingan in one eye but still.

Of course she could have chosen Neji and not want another lover. She however didn't seem the type to want love, so perhaps the Hyuuga would get burned. He didn't seem the type, but they all knew if he found the right girl he would. Sakura was no one to take home, but she could be. As long as she didn't seduce anyone in his family. Kakashi wasn't saying she was loose or a slut or anything but she could have anyone she wanted basically and well. When you got something to show why not show it?

She knew what she had, she knew how good she looked, however there was something she would never give to any man she was with. Her heart being one and her trust being another. Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that even while having sex she would be armed and dangerous and never caught of guard. That was the life of a ninja and an assassin.

**XXX**

Of course Sakura was not disappointed when she walked into her house and it was cleaned. She was glad. Neji sort of hesitated before following her into her house. He nodded at the clean house and she turned and looked him dead in the eye.

" Why don't you go change into dry clothes. I'm sure I have a few shirts and pants your size." He wasn't going to ask where those clothes came from or from who he might not want to know. For some reason this felt weird. As if he was paying for this, but he knew she wasn't like that. She could have easily gave into the dog boy, or even Hatake but she chose him. The tension he couldn't lie about had been driving him into his pillow every night.

She made him so frustrated no other female ever had. She was much different from the other females in the village. She was strong, calm, and did not move unnecessarily. She fought hard and did not swoon over his naked chest. She beat him more then once and she was an equal he could not say that about many if any of the ninja here.

Of course he did as said and went to where she directed as her bathroom. He undressed peeling the thick wet clothes off his burning skin. Then started the water and took a quick bath to get rid of the chilling coldness that had seeped in. He dried himself and thought of how to go about this.

Of course Sakura interrupted this thoughts by knocking softly. He opened the door with a towel around his waist and one to his hair. She was in dry clothing but not a lot of it. She wore a long shirt and that was it. He knew because it was slightly see-through. He swallowed hard. She raised an eye brow at his sudden tension. She handed him clothes and he took them but wondered if he should bother putting any on. They both knew where this night would lead. She held a brush in one hand and she motioned for him to follow. He did carrying the clothes in one hand and holding the towel in place with the other.

She lead him to her bed room and made him sit. She suddenly sat on his lap her legs on either side of his thighs as she knelt over him. She then took the brush to his hair as he stared at the creamy flesh peaking through the shirt. His mouth went dry and his hands raised to rest on her thighs as he ran them up under the shirt to rest on her bare hips his fingers touched her rounded bottom and he wanted to caress her but she did not do anything sexual to him in the slightest she just brushed his hair. So he held still as she did so.

She was in a way telling him to relax they had all night, but he of course should have touched her like he wanted because went she finished with his hair and leaned against his chest to press her mouth to his she paused a breath away. She tilted her head slightly as if listening to something then sighted. The breath she blew out tingled as it rushed across his mouth. She removed herself right as the bed room swung open.

Neji wasn't sure what to do. Hide the problem that rose the towel at his waist or hide the woman, who caused that problem, from the male in the door way. He wasn't sure what to be surprised about. That Sakura had known he was here, or that the male was there at all. Seriously what was Uchiha Sasuke doing here anyway interrupting this moment of pleasure?

**XXX**

Sasuke didn't realize she had someone over. Well he knew she did but he didn't know who it was. He thought maybe his brother had returned and wanted to make sure. Since he bedroom had no windows he had to just interrupt the old fashioned way. Of course the first things that came to mind was: Why the heck was Neji Hyuuga almost naked on her bed, the second was: Holy crap is that a stick under that towel or is that what he thought it was, and then: God is that shirt she's wearing see-through?

Of course he thought all this in a matter of seconds it took for Neji to make a sound of displeasure and Sakura to sigh and run a hand over her face.

" Sasuke of all the times." She said with a slight shake of her head sending damp pink locks flying in a spin around her.

Sasuke felt faint for a moment, but he realized his blood was just being diverted to somewhere else. He blushed and looked away slightly, but it didn't help because his eyes just landed on Neji and his giant towel tent there on his lap. **( I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just had to XD)**

He covered his face with a hand to hide the blush. He so chose the wrong moment to come in, but seriously, if not now it could have been in the middle of something no one wanted to stop.

He wondered if Itachi and her other two lovers knew she was doing this with other guys. At least this other guy. Probably not if Itachi was still with her. Or maybe he knew and didn't care. He never really did know his brother that well it seemed.

" Sauske are you going to join us or are you going to leave?" Neji looked surprised she gave him an option of join, but didn't speak a word. Heck Sasuke had the same reaction. He didn't want to have a threesome with the Hyuuga, but what if he watched? No so wrong. His brothers lover with the Hyuuga? He'd have nightmares or perhaps worse. He would like it and dream of it every night. He rather just go home and try not to picture Neji's pole, but wanted to remember Sakura in that see-through shirt.

" I'm leaving." He said and glanced at her one last time then turned and left.

Sakura of course wondered if she could get back in the mood after being interrupted. Of course since the Hyuuga didn't seem to be bother all that much by the interruption. She glanced at him and he looked a little uncertain until she swayed to him. Then the uncertainty disappeared and the lust kicked in.

**XXX**

**Did you all seriously think I would put a lemon in there? Ha! You don't know me very well it seems! Bwahahaha! I can get dirty, but I rather not get into my adult mind and search for things to corrupt some nice children ne? T.V and movies do that enough now a days. I think I stimulated you all enough for one day come back next week for a mission that never ends! XD**

**Who likes Neji as her lover and who should think it should only be this one time thing? Tell me now or forever hold your peace! Wow this is the longest chapter yet! It's probably because it's the most perverse! Also Tell me if you want a certain person other then Itachi, Sasori, and Dei with her. I might just do such.  
**

**Until next time!**

**kyo**


	7. Challenge of a lifetime

**Yo Welcome back. So how did you guys like last chapter hum? Like the smutty pervy goodness? Good you might not get much of it lol. I try not to make my books too perverted, that's what adult fanfic is for ne? XD Though I think that site is just for porn fics basically. Oh well. Anyway! I figured if I didn't write another chapter soon then I might catch up with my own story, and since I want to have at least two chapters written up before I have to post them every Monday, that way I'll have free time and write when I want to write you know?**

**Thankx for those reviewers who actually told me what they think I should change or add in to my story. I like when people tell me give me input into my story, just not grammar or spelling wise XD **

**Thankx also to the ideas my lovely reviewers gave me never know I might use one and make you all happy! You guys had great ideas! Anyway I won't take your time up much more with my rambling moving on, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Sakura's personality is mine! HA take that lawyers! O.o**

**Chapter seven: Challenges of a lifetime.**

From what Sakura knew about the Sound village from Naruto's constant rambling, It was the place Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru. She wondered if it was the kidnapped sense of taken or another, but that's another story. He said it was once the worst place to live and also use to be Kohona's enemy until of course Sasuke killed their leader Orochimaru, then it went to be a normal village, just a little rougher type then most.

Now the way Sakura knew the sound village, from her life travels, it was the perfect place for assassins to get hired for a job. The best place to find Assassin's, the best place to get info on a target, and the best place for crime. Sakura knew the village had only one real leader a self appointed man who had one rule about the village. Mind your own business.

Good rule when it came to people who think they're doing whats right by saving someones life. In this village you did for yourself, and no one else. She liked this village it was her type. No one really cared about who you were or what you were doing as long as it wasn't to kill you. No one walked into your house unless to kill you, and no one ate your food, some poisoned it but as she knew it was only to assassinate you if they ever did. It was peaceful if you were an assassin. No one would be stupid enough to try to assassinate an assassin.

Now Sakura wasn't worried about the village or the crime. She wasn't worried about any of that or that her teammate's were all idiots and most likely would get themselves killed or kicked out of the village for not obeying the rules, and considering the mission was to help deal with the crime, she was worried because she knew this would backfire on her somehow.

She was more concerned about someone in the village knowing her and or trying to hire her in front of her teammates. Sasuke knew she was an assassin and kept it secret for his own benefit, Kakashi knew and yet kept it secret for what ever reason. Naruto didn't know and she would keep it that way. He was the type to be a knight in shinning armor and want to protect everyone. If he knew she was the bad guy, good lord she didn't want to know what the idiot would do to try to make things right. She didn't understand Naruto. He believed everything had to be good and nice in the world. He thought every villain and bad guy should be taken out and down so the world could be peaceful and simple. But the world wasn't like that.

The world had bad guys the world had guys who thought they were doing good only to make things worse. She didn't mean to say people who kill or rape people were good people she meant that everyone is not a good guy, not everyone has to be, everyone is different and everyone has their own way of doing things, but the world was a hard place she knew that. She knew the worst of people. She saw and did the worst, but she didn't judge and people shouldn't to her either.

There are going to be people who are considered bad people, but people like her, assassins have to make money doing what they do best. They get payed for it, it's a job, a lifestyle. She's a ninja right now and it could be also considered a assassin. Ninja's are silent and deadly. Most assassins are ninja like Sakura herself.

Not all ninja are bad and not all assassins are either. You shouldn't label someone as good or bad. Everyone has both capabilities to do both good and bad, it maybe that some people like doing things to push in one direction or another. She was really sore on this subject. She had enough grief from people because of her job, of her lifestyle.

She hated when people she was going to kill preached to her about good and evil. You sometimes do what you have to to get by in this world.

So over all Sakura hoped to god no one in Sound recognized her for what she was. It was more hardcore then Kohona they wouldn't think Ninja right off the bat like Kohona would, they think possible assassin.

She also hoped none of her Akatsuki mates were on a mission in Sound. She barely got away with Itachi and Kisame stumbling along on a mission. If more Akatsuki show up on her missions some one would put two and two together and figure that she might be connected to them. She was sure Kakashi was thinking the same things at night, okay perhaps not, but sooner or later he did.

The village was not so far away, and they arrived at night time. Sakura was somewhat thankful for that. At night people's faces were hazy, of course it was also when people get killed most times and she hoped no one was going to get killed in front of her team, no doubt the idiots would interfere. If the people can't protect themselves then why should she save them? Plus it was against the village's law.

The streets weren't so crowded and most people were normal and slept at night, but of course the assassin's were out. She could feel them all in the shadow's watching someone or another as their next target or perhaps for info.

The village was as she remembered it, of course it wasn't so long ago that she was there taking assignments right with the other assassin's, of course this was the one place where someone would hire her. This village didn't care what you looked like as long as you got the job done right. She had a good reputation around here for getting the job done right, plus she knew the self anointed ruler here.

So the town was not really quiet since the bars were full and the men were rough, but it wasn't too loud and so while heading to where she knew was a good inn to stay in the night, the bloody scream was still heard. She of course payed it no mind. In this village you couldn't go chasing every scream or you'd be chasing forever. Of course her team did not know the same things she did about this village. This village she was use to and Naruto being how he was, was not and was ready to leap into action.

Kakashi's hand landed heavily on Naruto's shoulder before Sakura could stop Naruto from running of by knocking him out. It would have been simpler then to explain things to the dense blond. Come on the idiot didn't even realize the blue haired girl Hinata Hyuuga has a crush on him.

Naruto looked back at his sensei confused.

" No Naruto. This village is different. Our mission is to help them yes, but we must do it another way. This village has it's own rules. The one and only rule here is to mind your own business which means we can not save whoever screamed because being kicked out of the village ruins our mission. " he said it nicely, Sakura thought so at least.

Naruto's anger flared and the next worlds were harsh and shouted as another long scream sounded, a female scream.

" How can we help them when we can't help that one person now? How do we help someone if we can't save them?" He shouted and she sighed.

" Naruto you can't save everyone, not all the time. The world is a rough place, people are killed, people are shot, it happens and if one person stops them then there's still a person being killed or shot either way." Naruto looked to Sakura surprised.

Sakura wasn't surprised when another scream came only when the world RAPE came into play did she react.

" Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted, but Sakura was already gone. There law was the mind your own business, but Sakura was never one to let any one be raped. Never did anyone have to have to go through that. The screaming stopped but the crying didn't and Sakura heard the girl just fine as she tracked her through the village rooftop to rooftop.

She left her team behind, but she had to help this time. Rape was never some thing she was willing to ignore. When she knew she was close she masked her chakra just in case. She heard the girls crying she must have been gagged. Then she heard arguing. Two men to the sounds of it. She could heard a long line of colorful curses followed by an angry deep voice.

" You Idiot Leader said no Sacrifices! What are you doing! We have things to do and your wasting time and Money." Good god she knew that voice. Which meant the other was...Yep of course just her luck.

The girl was bound and gagged crying. She was sitting smack dab in the middle of a blood drawn circle with an upside down triangle in the middle. The two men were in the other corner of the alleyway. The silver haired male with violet eyes and a two bladed scythe, was in the Akatsuki cloak in front of another male in Akatsuki cloak, this man had his lower face covered and only eery black green eyes could be seen. The Medic of Akatsuki and then the Immortal of Akatsuki.

" Good god Hidan, Kakazu what are you two doing in Sound? And Hidan what have I told you about doing this sort of thing in town?" She knew very well that the girl had yelled rape only in the fact that it could be the only thing she would have thought the male was going to do to her while tying her up. Of course Hidan, never liking a woman who screamed for help when near someone who could actually help and thus interrupt his sacrifice, gagged her.

Hidan and Kakazu jerked their heads to Sakura who was now in the ally a few yards away from them. Hidan frowned at her, then at the new headband she wore around her neck. Not even her own village, but Kohona's. She wasn't a ninja what was she doing in Kohona gear? Undercover or something?

" Hey Pink whats with the Kohona gear?" Hidan asked turning to her. Violet eyes curious. Trying to play innocent as if there wasn't a young girl feet away bound and gagged.

" I am a Kohona ninja." She said simply. Hidan snorted.

" Since when? Your from Stone just like the blond fruit." Of course he meant Deidara. Hidan had yet to think the male was interested in women.** ( I'm not one to curse to don't expect it when I write Hidan.) **

" Since a half year ago. I decided to join a village until I turn eighteen then go back to my old job. No one took me seriously really, so I'm waiting until I'm an adult so they can." Hidan smirked slightly.

" Baby I don't know who's calling you childish with those curves, but they're all most likely dead." And he would be right when assuming that. She had been so angry with the men who called her childish or doubted her because she was young she killed them all, no wonder people kept calling her such, she was in a way if she couldn't take being insulted at all.

But that wasn't the point right now.

" Hidan, Kakazu you both need to get out of here. I'm on a mission and if my team finds you here they'll know somethings up Itachi and Kisame already have them suspecting me from last time they ran into me and the team." Hidan snorted then chuckled slightly.

" So that freaking blue fish was telling the truth when he said Itachi was drunk and acted as if nothing was wrong when he ran into you?" She sighed, of course Kisame would tell the whole Akatsuki.

" Indeed." She said and ran a hand over her face.

" Anyway, why are you two even here? What task does Pein have you on this time?" Hidan huffed, and Kakazu looked away. She didn't like that look.

" That freaking moron sent us here to get some pink haired assassin to help us out." She cursed. Hidan smirked. He liked it when she talked dirty.

" Itachi should have told him that I was no longer an assassin. I can not be until I am no longer a Kohona nin. I can't risk being found out." She said and knew if she didn't get these two out of here fast her cover would be blown and Kakashi and her team would find them here.

" Why not do both. Since you for some freaking reason want to be a Kohona wannabe, why can't you be an assassin too? And why of all the places to chose, did you have to chose the village who has delusions about the real world?" She shrugged. She wondered that too.

Maybe she just wanted to try it out since Itachi spoke so highly of the beauty, of course he also mentioned the corrupt elders that he wanted to kill. Sakura was working on that plan as well. It was another of the reasons she chose Kohona. She had a job inside a job to do. It was also a challenge and she loved challenges.

" Your working undercover?" Kakazu asked. She shrugged.

" I suppose in a way that's correct. " She said.

" So will you work for Akatsuki as well in the mean time? You know Leader-sama wants you as a full time member." Kakazu said to her. She nodded. She knew very well he wanted her as a member she was the best assassin around. She beat most of the Akatsuki. Of course Hidan she beat, but could never kill. He didn't dare fight to his full capabilities. Hidan was the one she wanted to go head to head with. He was a challenge she had never fulfilled.

She had helped Akatsuki the few times she had because it was a challenge something new. She had became Deidara's lover and Itachi's because they were both a challenge plus had long hair she liked the long hair. She had became Neji's lover for the same reasons and every other lover she had. It was for the challenge of being with the unattainable men as the Akatsuki.

The antisocial men, the mysterious men. The men every female wanted but never could have. She could have and she would. She was that type of person and Hidan was that type of man. She however would never become his lover. They never got along. She would one day kill that immortal. It was one of her top challenges a challenge she had yet to complete.

She had killed him numerous time but the idiot didn't stay dead. She wished sometimes he would. She liked him as a man, he was sexy and deadly her type and the violet eyes and silver hair was a turn on, but their personalities clashed and he just couldn't be killed thus he could never be beat. It frustrated her to no end.

He liked to flirt with her, tease her, make her angry, because only he really could make her so mad that she killed him over and over again. He was also the one person she went to when she didn't want to kill someone just to let off steam, he couldn't die anyway, and if he did die one time for good, while she fought him, then all the better.

Hidan took it as foreplay, a game. She was the one female he wanted truly and the one female he might never get. He knew he wouldn't and it made him frustrated as well. She was the person he would kill one day right after he entered her for the first time.

" It's too risky." She said. And it was risky. She couldn't just go off on missions for Akatsuki while being a nin for Kohona she didn't mind that she would betray her current village, she did however care that she just knew the Hokage would know and she was doing well not to get caught for being an assassin, doing well to hide in plan sight, she didn't want to risk it.

" Too risky? Baby it's a challenge." That word snapped her mind to attention. Hidan was right. It was one of the best challenges now that she thought about it. Being an Assassin who will kill Kohona's elders and a Kohona ninja, was a great challenge but being both while also being a spy for Akatsuki oh... that might just be worth the risk.

She loved the trill of a challenge after all. It was one of the few things that actually made her feel alive. One thing she would never turn down is a challenge. Hidan was just the type to do something as sneaky as this. To have her help Akatsuki by telling her the challenge material.

Her lips curled up. Nothing would ever turn her on more then getting a challenge she could do. A very hard challenge. One that would push her so far that she would have a hard time getting through with out being found out. It was a real shame Hidan would never be a suitable lover. It really was because right now she might have actually taken him right in front of his partner and the bound female.

Hidan seemed to sense this and grinned a sadistic smile. He would be the one lover she could never have more then once, because one way or another after that first time, one of them would die and she was afraid it would actually be her. That in itself was a challenge. This man was just full of challenges waiting to happen. She took a deep breath to try to calm the raging hormones inside.

She heard the approach of footsteps and knew she had to get the two Akatsuki out of here and erase Hidan's blood sacrifice circle. Her team would be on them soon.

" Very well I'll be a spy for Pein for now. Tell him not to send me more then one of you guys at a time. Having Dei and Sasori in my house at once was enough to get caught." She shouldn't have said that. Hidan would now tell Pein to send more then two now just to add to the challenge. Oh she hated him but oh...she wanted him as well.

She glared at him and he simply enjoyed her evil look.

" Lets go." Kakazu said to his silver haired partner, they left in a hurry while she cleaned up the circle then did what she had to to eliminate the only witness to her betrayal of her current village. She slit her throat with a kunai and then cleaned the blade. She then acted as if she was trying to stop the bleeding as her team came into the ally.

" OMG Is she dead?" Naruto yelled. Kakashi made Sasuke hold him back while he went to Sakura. She looked up with a dark glare. Putting on a show as if she hadn't killed the girl herself but had simply been trying to save her.

" Dead?" he asked looking down at her blood soaked hands as she tried to apply pressure to the bleeding wound opened up on her neck, and heal at the same time. But she knew that even if Kakashi knew she was not using much of her healing power to actually heal her, she knew he would think the girl was as good as dead anyway. She of course could easily heal the girl and save her life but what point in that would there be?

The girl saw and heard too much. She had to die. Sad really since she hadn't wanted to kill her at the time. But life was just. Had to do what you had to do.

Sakura nodded. She was dead now. She stood knowing Kakashi and her team would believe she had tried to save her. She didn't turn to Sasuke or Naruto to seem upset at her 'failure' to save the girls life.

Kakashi set a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

" Did you see her attacker?" he asked. She shook her head. Better to just say no then to make up a attacker. She couldn't say Akatsuki that would ruin the point of it all.

" I only got here before you. She was already wounded and I was too late." She had mastered the art of lying and acting at a very young age. No one could see past her lies into the truth.

" You did what you could Sakura-chan." Naruto said with pain in his voice. She didn't mind. The boy was too innocent for this world. Sometimes she wanted to push him in to the real world and make him learn what he had to to live, and sometimes she wanted to wrap him up and keep him safe from that real world. He would maybe always be innocent. She however knew she couldn't get attached to any of these people.

They were not her friends and they would be betrayed by her just the same friend or not. So it would be better for them to deal with if they not only didn't trust her, but didn't like her. However to complete the challenges, she needed to to kill the Elders of Kohona and be an Akatsuki spy in the village, she had to have their trust and friendship because they would not suspect her at all. Life was never fair but you got over it. So did she.

She knew she would almost never get what she really wanted. She just had to do what she must, even if it wasn't the same way she wanted to do it. It had to be done and she had to do it.

" Come on we need to leave before someone thinks we killed her." Kakashi said. He was wrong no one cared really if they had or hadn't. If someone had come across them they wouldn't have cared to find a dead girl in the ally and four ninja standing there one of which had blood on her hands. They would have most likely said hey and walked by.

She however befitted if they got away from the body. It would stop them from finding anything to give her away not that they ever could prove she killed her.

" We can't just leave her here!" Naruto said motioning to the girl. Sakura rolled her eyes mentally. Of course he would have to say something. Kakashi spoke up so she didn't have to.

" People in this town will clean up here and give her a burial it's the norm for someone to die here. It's why the Hokage asked us to come. She wanted this village to change. To not be this way but the only way for that to work is for us to speak to the man in charge. Once we change his mind he'll change the rules and it will gradually be a better village." Sakura had never heard a worse idea.

The leader here would never agree to do that. The people of this village came here from all over because it was this way. This town made tons of money. With how many deaths happen here, there's always somewhere to live, so new people come in. People who come here either are assassins or are powerful enough to hire their own assassin's to keep them safe. If you live here and you can't do those two things then your better off dead then stupid.

Naruto didn't like it at all leaving the girl but they left and she lead them to the inn she knew was half way descent. The boy at the front desk knew her but wouldn't say anything to give her away.

" How many rooms?" he asked as if she were a new costumer and didn't have her own private room in the place.

" Two." Kakashi said. Why two she didn't know, but she didn't speak up. Naruto and Sasuke looked to him in question though. The rooms rented here were small unless you payed for the private large rooms perhaps it was why he asked for two rooms, the rooms would be too small for four people to stay together.

The boy gave two keys to her and Kakashi payed the bills for the rooms for three nights for now. He told the boy to save the rooms in case they needed to extend that time, the boy looked as if he knew they would probably not need to extend because the would very much likely be dead since she was going along. He knew she was an assassin and very well most likely figured she was going to kill them.

She was not going to but it was good the boy could keep his mouth shut. If you worked in this village you really had to keep secrets or die.

Of course when Kakashi told her Sasuke would be sharing a room with her she was slightly glad, since it wasn't Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't watch her every move. Sasuke might but he knew who she really was anyway. It wasn't like her doing something like leave in the middle of the night to find Hidan and do the usual fight would do any harm. He might follow but he probably wouldn't say anything. She couldn't risk to do it too soon in the night because Kakashi would most likely know and follow her.

Kakashi told her and Sasuke to be in his and Naruto's room in the morning around ten to discuss the mission, and then they split up. Sakura knew there was only one futon and it had two pillows in each room. Either Sasuke was sleeping on the hard floor or with her.

She didn't mind if he slept in her bed with her, but with feeling the way she did right then she didn't want to be tempted to relieve stress with the younger brother of a lover. She wondered what Itachi would say if she did. Huh it was almost worth doing it just to find out.

Sasuke however wasn't a clam person when it came to the opposite sex, mainly her, so when he saw the one bed he freaked out. She of course stopped his random cursing by knocking him out. It solved many problems in one.

She would wait until Kakashi was sleeping or at least distracted to go find her sparing partner tonight. She just hoped it would be soon. What was building inside her she didn't want to wait to be released.

**XXX**

**Okay how was the chapter? Tell me what you think about me having Hidan in there ne? I'm in a Hidan sort of mood lately so if you think Sakura should try her luck with him and not be killed then tell me, if you think Sasuke should have a go with her, tell me, If you think Kakashi needs to be satisfied of his incredible urge to have his way with her tell me, you got to give me feed back people. I try to write to fit what you guys like to make it better, but if you don't tell me I can't write it that way. **

**Later!**

**kyo**


	8. Test

**Eating...don't feel like talking. Moving on, but before that thank you guys for the great idea's. You'll know if I use one ne? ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but the way Sakura acts is mine. **

**Chapter eight: Test**

**Kohona village...dusk**

The black haired male stood in front of his superior. The man was older then the current Hokage. He was disillusioned, but the black haired male knew his place, and he had to listen to this man. At least for now.

" Report." The older man said.

" Haruno Sakura is an assassin, I can tell." He didn't give any more reasons, but the older man nodded. Obviously not needing more of an explanation.

" She is much more powerful then even I am. She is from Stone. Not much more is known about her. I asked around, but it seems like all who came across her has been killed or disappear." The older man smirked.

" Perfect. Threaten her, if she does not work for us then tell the Hokage who she really is." The man said.

Sai wasn't so sure he wanted to cross that girl, but nodded and disappeared he was going to Sound after all.

**XXX**

**Sound village. Dawn...**

Sakura jumped into the window just as the sun rose. She had been in a spar with Hidan all the night. She had managed to let off so built up stress thankfully, and killed him over fourteen times. He however came back all of those times. Kakazu having to sow him up more then a few times, complained more then once about wasting time and money.

She was covered in blood and sweat and dirt, but she had never felt better. Finally some of that stress and frustration loosening inside her. She showered before Sasuke woke. He would most likely soon. She had knocked him, and he had stayed unconscious through the night.

She was glad another assassin came to kill her team. Sasuke would have been a sitting duck. He was alive and well, so she left him and showered away the evidence of her fight last night. She was dressed and standing at the foot of the bed when he came too.

He seemed confused and didn't remember anything. She told him he had been tried and fell asleep. He didn't remember that but he nodded not knowing what else to say to that, so he showered as well and when he was finished the went over to Kakashi and Naruto's room. Naruto was still asleep but Kakashi was awake and had a very dark look on his face. She had briefly wondered if she had been found out, before he sighed and shook his head at them.

" Sakura can you stay here with Naruto? It seems the Hokage sent another Kohona nin to help us out, I need to go pick him up. Sasuke will come with me." She was surprised he trusted her with the nine tailed fox considering she knew he had likely guessed she was in some way linked to Akatsuki. Wow trust in her had never surprised her more.

The two left and she stood looking down at the blond haired ninja. He looked so innocence and peaceful. Itachi and Kisame would have killed to see her alone with the fox and yet not telling them. They had tried so hard to get this boy for the Akatsuki. Failing more then once at doing so.

Sakura's job was to kill not capture. So if Akatsuki wanted Naruto they would get him themselves. Why should she make it easier for them anyway? She sat beside the boy and upon closer inspection found dirt on him, all over him, under his nailed and all over his hands, but along with the dirt blood.

She made a face. What an idiot. He had snuck out last night and buried the girl she killed. No wonder Kakashi never went after her, he was too busy with following and keeping Naruto safe. This baka was too kindhearted for this world.

She brushed blond locks from his forehead. His hair was really soft. She stood and walked tot he bathroom returning with a wash rag and basin filled with water. She dampened the rag and then ran it over his face removing the dirt and blood. His hands and arms were next and then his feet and legs. She figured he could shower away what she missed under his clothing.

She took the dirty water and rag to the bathroom and then returned and sat next to him. She traced the whisker marks with her finger tips and shook her head. This innocence little boy had a demon inside him. It was such a shame that he was the nine tailed fox. One day Akatsuki would capture and kill him. She wondered if before then Leader would just give up, she knew it was really that 'Tobi' who was leading the Akatsuki really.

She stared down at him with something akin to pain in her heart. She didn't want to know why, or even to thinks he just for now let herself feel for this boy. There was no harm in it right now. No one was around to see this failure on her part.

**XXX**

" Kakashi what are we really doing?" Sasuke asked as they walked a few miles then went right back to the hotel and both masked their chakra and Kakashi turned to him.

" I know you know she's an Assassin and I know you know she has something to do with Akatsuki. I'm testing her. If she calls Akatsuki for Naruto then I'll arrest her, if not then we can trust her for now." Sasuke raised an eye brow. Would she call his brother?

Considering he was her lover, and she must want to help him, it would go to prove she of course would contact him so he could capture Naruto. So they snuck up to the window and watched.

They were surprised to see she was washing his down, and then more so that when she came back to the room she simply watched him tracing his cheeks where the marks were. Kakashi did not sense anyone coming this way Akatsuki, or ninja wise, so he wondered if they could trust her. The way she looked down at Naruto neither of them had ever seen. She looked gentle but also sad.

Emotion they had never seen on her face. Sasuke frowned at Kakashi who nodded and they jumped down to ground level and then walked into the front doors. The boy at the desk looked some what surprised to see them.

When they entered the room Sakura and Naruto was in, she was looking out the window no where close to the sleeping blond moron. Said moron seemed so peaceful as if he had not just been a test for the pink haired assassin. Kakashi was more then surprised by the girl, but he wondered if she really had loyalties to anyone but herself. She did what she was payed to do, but she had her own interests in that hallow heart.

He wondered if she were lonely. Did assassins ever fall in love? Where they capable of loving when all they really do is kill? Did she love one of her most likely many lovers? They most likely loved her. It was hard not to fall in lust with her, she was sexy, and beautiful and intelligent, but could someone fall in love with her. The woman who killed for money? The woman who showed no emotion? The woman who was as cold as ice?

She seemed so blank all the time, but to him she seemed so alone. In that world, not trusting anyone. Never finding love, never thinking you deserve it. Never being normal, always hiding, always killing. What kind of life was that for a teenage girl? What type of life was that?

As she stared out the window looking over the town. He had to wonder. Wonder why she lived. What she lived for. She stared at him from her reflection in the glass. A cold chill went down his spine. Sometimes it was like she knew what he was thinking.

**XXX**

Hours later they all** ( including Naruto)** stood in front of a huge building which as said to contain he current leader of this village.

Sakura knew that idiot wouldn't listen to a thing Kakashi said. He was too much of a bad guy. He didn't care what happened as long as it was dealt with. Thus why he made the rule of the village to mind your own business. He didn't like to interfere with problems of other people.

The Secretary a brown haired mouse of a girl, who reminded her of Hinata as she stumbled over her worlds, shyly lead them to the conference room.

They all sat in the chairs provided except Sakura who was sort of not looking forward to this. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed her bad mood instantly as they sat and watched her moodily lean against the wall. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. She reminded Kakashi of Sasuke at the moment. That was a Sasuke stance.

Naruto bounced in his seat wanting to get this over with, or maybe just give this so called leader a peace of his mind. Which ever one it was Sakura didn't care, she just wanted out of there. She didn't want to see that idiot. She had been avoiding him for almost a year now.

The Secretary left after taking a deep bow, and then the door shut and the silence was immense. The all waited for a long time or what it seemed like was a long time anyway. Finally the door opened and a tall man walked in as if he owned the place, and being the leader of the village he sort of did.

His blond hair fell close to his shoulder and he wore a white headband over his forehead. It shaded his green eyes into shadow. He was lovely to look at and those green eyes looked dark as they took in the three sitting at his table, then the female who stood his eyes brightened into shock and then he was across the room and tugging her against his chest, his mouth to hers in seconds flat. She could have avoided it but it was better to just let it happen then to fight.

There was an odd silence maybe shock from her teammates as the male smooched her. He tasted like alcohol which was his favorite drink of choice on his favorite days of the week. Everyday. He had a high alcohol tolerance however. She had only seen him drunk on a number of occasions she could count on one hand.

He was no older then twenty four, he was still too young to be a leader, yet here he was. And once upon a time she had been his personal assassin and he had been the one person she had always disliked. Why? Because he payed her to kill people, he payed her to kill for him, only him for a year.

She sighed as he broke away from her mouth. Licking his lips as if savoring her taste. She winced mentally and let him pick her up and swing her around. He set her on her feet and smiled down at her.

" Ah little Reaper it has been so long!" Her eye twitched in annoyance. She always hated when he called her that.

" Er do you know this guy Sakura-chan?" Naruto of course spoke up. She turned a little to look back at him. The look she gave Sasuke and Kakashi was one that made their eyes widen. It clearly read: _Help me. _

" Um Kennan-sama could you please let go of my student?" Kakashi said with a smile that clearly was not friendly. Kennan looked over at the group and Kakashi.

" And you are?" He asked actually letting her go as she frowned deeply and backed a few steps away. She didn't hate him, but she didn't want him to kiss her again.

" We are Ninja from Kohona." He stared at them as if the name was supposed to mean something to him but didn't.

" We came to reason with you to change the ways of your village and be our allies after the change." Kakashi said. Kennan made a face. She knew he would say no.

" We won't leave until it happens." Naruto spoke up seriously. It was times like this where she wondered if he wasn't so innocent if he would be a good member or the real world, but he was still that innocent dobe who would most likely never grow up out of that.

" Very well we will discuss it in two weeks, but this is not a good time. Akatsuki are in town." She winced as Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her. She knew that moron wouldn't keep his mouth shut, thankfully he didn't bring up anything about the past between them.

" Go home Kohona nin, come back in a short while and then we will talk." He glanced at her. She frowned. _Don't say anything moron, don 't say anything. _She thought.

" I have an old friend to catch up with." She shook her head.

" We'll leave you to that then." She said walking past him as he stood surprised. The group followed her out and she hurried away before he could come after her.

" Um Sakura-chan do you know that guy?" Naruto asked. She shrugged.

" I use to know him when I was younger, but not anymore." She said. He frowned at her but didn't say anything else.

" Well we might as well go home then my lovely students. Let's go pack our bags and go." They walked silently the rest of the way to the hotel. The teen who had first gave them a room at the inn looked at them as if they were ghosts.

She didn't blame the guy at all. She usually killed most of the people she brought back here.

" We'd like to check out now." Kakashi said. The teen glanced at Sakura who nodded to him. He looked even more surprised then took back the keys and they left to go home. Finally hopefully Kakashi wouldn't bring up the Akatsuki to her on the way home.

" So Sakura did you know the Akatsuki where here?" Dang it!

" Why would Sakura-chan know that Sensei?" Naruto asked. She gave Kakashi a small glare when Naruto was looking at him and away from her. Sasuke remained silent.

" No reason Naruto." But Kakashi gave her a pointed look that clearly read: W_e shall talk about it later._

Like heck she'd let him get her cornered enough to talk to her about that. No interrogation for her tonight.

**XXX**

**That's it for tonight. Hope you liked that alright guys. Don't hate me cause it's not a very good chapter, just enjoy the update and don't complain ne? ^^ I didn't have time to reedit so don't be mad. I must have missed a day since it's Monday with out me knowing it! Gah! Sorry it's late!**

**kyo**


	9. Poisoned

**YO! I am so writer blocked on this right now, knew it would happen sooner or later, but I will write I have to lol. So here goes this chapter and for those who asked if that guy/ leader of sound would be in it anymore no he will not he was just a filler character ya know? LOL read on hope you all like. I'm not sure what the heck to do with this story anymore XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but the way Sakura acts is mine. **

**Chapter nine: Poisoned **

**(Yep warning starting the chapter sad ne? Rated M for a reason I don't know how many times I got to warn someone but here's one more ne? Lol start of a slight lemon? Lime maybe?)**

Sakura stared up into gray eyes. The gray eyes of the man above her as she lay flat to her bed. He lowered his mouth to hers and his hands slid up naked flesh. She shivered and smirked against his mouth. Just as he was about thrust again there was a knock on her door. The male with his short red hair and gray eyes removed his mouth from hers to look to the direction of the front door.

He glanced at her and saw the face she made. She couldn't believe some one was interrupting her day off, let alone her time with her lover. It had been so long since she had time to herself let alone time with an Akatsuki lover. Between Kakashi and Sasuke spending all their waking moments watching her or with her, she had no time alone, let alone with a lover of the Akatsuki variety.

Between Tsunade asking her to take double shifts at the hospital and then asking her to sub on missions, then having her team on extra work, she had no time for herself. Even the Hyuuga seemed upset she had no time to spend with him. Of course she understood his reasons exactly.

The Hyuuga just wanted a little pleasure. She could give that, of course she needed time, and lately she had none. She thought she got a day off today, and here she was spending it with Sasori who was coming all the way here just to give her details on what Pein wanted her to do for the Akatsuki here.

She, of course, never refusing the chance of a lover, jumped on the chance to see a little more of the ex-puppet. Being her only real lover in terms of sexually with the Akatsuki. She didn't understand why he was the first, or why she was with him. They both had specialties in poisons, both knew a lot about assassination, and they both were good at their jobs and didn't like to do things pointlessly. She enjoyed spending time with him even if it didn't have to do with sex. That however was amazing of course.

Spending time with Sasori was different then with her other lovers. Sometimes she learned from them yes, but Sasori and her saw eye to eye. It was like he knew what she thought and how she thought. He knew her bounders and never pushed them, never asked for more then she would willingly give. Of all her lovers she had to say she liked him the best.

Love had nothing to do with it. So don't even get her started. Sasori paused mid thrust as another knock sounded this time more urgent and she groaned.

" Why did you stop it's not important." She muttered around his neck as she sunk teeth into his flesh, trying not to moan too loud. If who ever was at the door thought she wasn't home maybe they would leave. She so hoped. This was more important to her at least.

" SAKURA-CHAN!" She was going to kill Naruto Uzumaki. Sasori made a move to move but she flipped them so she was on top and slapped a hand to hold him down as she moved her hips. She shook her head telling him no. He would not leave she was too bound up she needed release and by god he would give it to her.

" Shouldn't you answer him?" Sasori asked with a low grunt as she moved faster nearing her close. Two more thrusts and she came shutting her mouth tight and grinding teeth together as white hot pleasure burst around her. Sasori made a strangled sound and she kissed him so he wouldn't give them away.

She of course heard footsteps rushing up her stairs and growled under her breath as she was still in the after math of her pleasure, Sasori pulled out and just suddenly disappeared as Naruto burst in. She stood and wrapped a sheet around her waist as she glared and the darkly blushing blond moron, and Sasuke who was entering behind him. **( O.O)**

**(Stop lemon lime?)**

" Do you want to take a dang picture? What the hell do you want?" She asked losing her tempter, it wasn't like she was in the middle of something or anything noo...Didn't these people understand privacy? Why do they even have doors if everyone just walked in anyway?

" I didn't know...you had company." Naruto muttered turning an unruly shade of lobster. Sasuke flushed a little at her nude form from the waist up, but she didn't care.

" Yo." And of course Kakashi would just pop up in her room. When he spotted her his eyes bugged and his ears turned red as well. Her last nerve was about to just burst.

" What. Do. YOU. WANT!" She yelled that stress, the anger all just coming lose.

It was silent for a long time until finally.

" Mission." That from Sasuke who had the gull to stare opening at her body, while Naruto at least had the decency to turn his back to her so not to peak, and Kakashi seemed like he had just lost a ton of blood to another part of his body.

" Do you not know how to leave or at least have the decency to not just walk into my house? Do locks not matter?" Kakashi made a face under the mask.

" It's what happens when you join a all male team." He said as if not really apologizing.

She was so glad that in only a half year more she would be eighteen and old enough to leave this place, and go back to the world she grew up in. She was sick of people not understanding the words, door, lock, privacy, space. It was like they were all homeless, helpless puppies would couldn't even take care of themselves for one second.

She calmed herself less she kill someone. She ran her hand through her sweaty hair. She needed a bath before the mission to rinse away the evidence of her interrupted moments earlier. She wished she would have had just a few more hours with Sasori. He enjoyed talking to him.

" Fine tell me the mission while I shower, and don't even tell me I can't." She said as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. He shut it with a snap.

So while she waltzed to the bathroom and tossed off the towel she knew they nosed about her unguarded bedroom. It wasn't like she kept anything there to find. All her things info she knew in her mind, and everything else was just weapons except...

" Sakura why do you have an Akatsuki cloak under your bed?" Why was he looking under her bed at all? She slid under the water and washed away the grime and other things. She let the water ease her stressed out muscle and joints.

" I won it in a battle what of it?" She asked and it shut Kakashi up. She was a professional she knew how to lie. They dropped that subject and Kakashi told her the mission.

This time they were going to Stone to sign a treaty a surprise indeed. Sakura wondered if the Hokage was asking her team to this mission because she was born there and needed a guide or because they wanted her to slip in her own town and learn more about her. She wouldn't put either past them, so she was on guard either way.

**XXX**

The trip to Stone was a very quiet one. Between Kakashi watching her every move, Sasuke staring at her like she'd grown another head, and Naruto just plan out staring she wondered how they could even jump from tree to tree with out one of them falling and crashing to the ground.

She ignored them. She wasn't worried they would find something out about her, she was just wondering if any of the others in the village would have the gall to say something if asked about her. If they told them she was an assassin she would later come back and kill them. She wondered if her reputation was still good there.

Considering she was the best of the best, she did so wonder. Of course it had been a while since she had been to Stone. Even if they signed this treaty with Kohona they were still hiding the fact that they pushed out assassins like Kohona did Ninja. Ninety nine percent of the woman from Stone became Assassin, eight percent of the men as well.

Stone was powerful in that aspect, but not so much since most of the Assassins left their village at a young age like she had.

Regardless of Kohona being a village that had no realist nature, they had a force to back them up less another village attack. She had to appreciate that factor.

Suddenly Sakura was on high alert. Something was wrong. Though as she felt around for foreign chakra she came up short. They weren't being followed, and no one was around. So what was this feeling of alertness as if something had happened. As if something bad was going to or had happened? It alarmed her and she felt the force of the wrongness more so every step she took.

Was something wrong up ahead? Was Stone on alert and setting a trap? Was something ahead that they should avoid? Better safe then sorry. Her assassin's alert she would not ignore. **( That sounds stupid ****really but I don't know what else to call it spider sense? XD) **If she just started ignoring her gut feeling then she could very well end up dead. Her gut had never been wrong before so she purposely missed a step as she jumped and plummeted.

She could have saved herself of course, but she wanted to look as if she were wounded or be wounded when she hit the ground. She could heal it later anyway if so. She just knew they could not go this way any more. Something really bad was happening or going to if they continued onward. She could have just said something like that to her team, of course they could very well ignore her or laugh at her, then she'd have to kill them and this mess would just get bigger after that.

Of course her team being so heroics had to save her so as Naruto and Sasuke at the same time tried to catch her they ran into each other and Kakashi ended up being the one to catch her landing safely on his feet on the ground with her bridal style in his arms.

Wooh buddy did this sensei have muscle or what? She had never seen him shirtless, but the muscle she felt pressed against her was no little thing. Hum very nice. Speaking of the male felt like he had a fever of over a hundred and ten he was burning through her clothes on contact. She felt flushed just being so close to the warmth.

She was slightly concerned that he was running a fever but the small amount of chakra she sent into him that went unnoticed read that it wasn't a fever of sickness, just one of arousal. Touching her had turned him on. She wondered if it was worth the risk to see behind her sensei's mask and see behind those clothes?

She looked up at Kakashi's mask. His lone eye did not look down at her but she felt the fire in it as he looked around. Trying not to focus on her too much. Sasuke and Naruto recovered front heir crash into each other and landed next to him.

" Whats wrong Sakura-chan are you sick?" She must be feeling this warm. But no she wasn't it was just Kakashi, she however did not say that she just signed and looked at her ankle.

" I just missed a step. I'm nervous about going back home it seems and I wasn't paying attention. We should go another way to get to Stone, this way there is a bridge that was tore down years ago. There is another safer way. I was so unfocused I did not realize we were going the wrong way at all." Kakashi hand ran from her thigh slowly to her ankle sending a cold chill regardless of his heat down her spine.

Goosebumps broke out across her arms and the hair at the back of her neck stood on end. It was like the air hand become electrified suddenly at his touch. That was a weird feeling. Not necessarily bad, but not good either.

He pressed slightly on her ankle and she tensed in his arms playing the part of a wounded girl. She could play any role she needed to to get her way. She was an assassin, and if she didn't get her way then she could most likely die as a result. Her act had to be flawless at all times, even now.

" Your hurt." He said. She shook her head.

" Nothing I can't heal later on." She said. He stared down at her the heat in that gaze made her feel like fire, and ice at the same time.

" Let's go the way you said, and then take a break where you can heal yourself." Good she didn't want to stay near this bad feeling more then needed. Every second they stood here the feeling just got stronger. Danger coming perhaps? She didn't know but she didn't really want to wait and possibly fall into a trap.

For some reason Kakashi thought it was a good idea to carry here. She didn't so much mind, it was just the heat he was putting off was making her dizzy. It was like someone drugged her, which of course was impossible because she immune to almost every poison.

She must have went rigid in his arms because Kakashi looked down at her quickly. He was waiting for her to say something but then a wave of blackness took her over and she fell into that sweet relief.

**XXX**

Kakashi went still as he saw her pass out. He had never seen her so innocent. So weak? Perhaps that was the word but passing out wasn't weak given a cause. He wondered if she was putting on a show but as he stared down at her as sweat broke across her brow he knew she wasn't. Something was wrong.

" Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as they all stopped.

" Whats wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked seeing as how she was getting flushed. Her face reddening. Was it a fever? Wouldn't she have known? She had enough chakra to deal with a sickness, so what was wrong? If she was sick why would she not heal herself?

" I don't know." Kakashi admitted.

" Poison?" Sasuke asked touching her forehead. Knowing she was with a lover when they had interrupted he had perhaps thought Itachi or Neji or someone but maybe it was that red haired guy Sasori. Sakura had mentioned he was a master at poisons did that mean he poisoned her? Why though?

" I've never seen one like this before." Kakashi said slightly concerned. Their medic was maybe poisoned now what? They couldn't go to Stone a place that was still an enemy village with a sick member of the team.

They were not trusted that much. Treaty or not.

**XXX**

Sakura woke and knew what had happened. She smirked until she laughed. That tricky little... Sasori had poisoned her. So the game had not stopped eh? When they had met he had poisoned her and she poisoned him, ever since then they had played that game. If you survived you were worth the time. She hadn't done it in so long that she had forgotten about it.

She supposed he never had. She wouldn't be surprised if he never stopped and the posion he used all those times she was immune to until this one. He tested her and she use to him. When had she stopped? Wasn't that the dangerous game they played? Wasn't that the trill of it all?

Even with the burn of her body, the taste of blood in her mouth, and the cold sweat covering her flesh she smiled in self pity. Not for her anymore. She didn't want to hurt him. What a pathetic person she had become. An assassin not wanting to hurt someone? How low had she fallen really? How depressing.

Perhaps it was time she left Kohona she was getting rusty, it was changing her way of thinking. It wasn't even a year longer she had to stay and yet she was thinking of leaving early which meant she had to complete her mission to kill the Elders of Kohona soon. She's disappear out of Kohona soon enough.

It was funny how Sasori wanted to try to kill her all this time, and she hadn't even thought of killing him. She was pathetic. If it had been anyone else would she have forgotten? Let him poison her? Not probably not. Not even Itachi or Deidara? Not Itachi, but Deidara wouldn't she knew that, but never in all the time she was with them had she really thought of killing them. What a sad assassin she was. She was getting soft. She needed back in the game.

She didn't know this poison. It must be a mix because her body did not know what to do to defend it self. How stupid that she let herself be poisoned let alone that she had passed out in the middle of a mission. Was the poison the cause of the feeling of wrongness she had felt? Or was that something else?

Hopefully Kakashi had listened to her not to go the way she had said and since she was in a bed no doubt in a smaller village not far from Stone. At least her team was smart enough not to go into Stone with her unconscious. Treaty or not.

All she could think right now however was what an idiot she was. She didn't deserve love, to love, be in love, or to be loved. So what on earth was she doing? This was inexcusable. But instead of feeling sorry for herself she would prove she was not weak. She would prove she was worth something. Anything.

So she hovered a hand over her stomach allowing her chakra to probe out the poison to identify it at least. She didn't know the type, but it would take at least a day to remove it all. She would be drained of chakra then but she was an assassin if she was simply a ninja she would rely on that alone, but she wasn't. She didn't need chakra to kill someone. She didn't need it to fight. She just needed it to do jutsu and heal. She removed a great deal but the amount that remained she would leave alone. For now. When they got to stone she would remove more.

She hoped at least she stopped it from spreading. They needed to move. She would not hold them up anymore then she had already. It was shameful really. She was an assassin and she would dang well act like one. No longer would she be soft or kind. She was born to kill, and kill she would. Her mission awaited her and she would accomplish it then get back to work. Dwelling in Kohona longer then she should have weakened her resolve, her mind, and her spirit. She was disgusted with herself.

She was glad Sasori had reminded her of her real life. She could have been killed. She would have to poison him next time she saw him to tell him that she had not forgotten the game they played. She never would again. She smirked, it was self pity but right now she allowed herself to feel it. After she walked out of this room. There was no going back to that kind soft person. She would not become weak.

She would not change. She was who she was. Assassin and all.

**Man that took forever. Like two days to write. I just couldn't think anything up. And for those who want to know how Sasori poisoned her well... use your imagination ne? XD**

**Hope you like that chapter. It was random ne? Bet no one expected that eh? Well For all you Kakashi Sakura lovers it will come along be nice ne? Give me a few more chapters. I'm trying to give you all a little something to think on with Sakura. You all think she's a bad person but here's a chapter that prove she's just lonely. Misunderstood if you will. Give her a chance. Live with the mistakes.  
**

**Kyo**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Sakura meet Uchiha Itachi

**Yo. Hope I can make the story better then ever ne? Lol Review and tell me what you think or forever hold your peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the way the act are mostly me. **

**Chapter ten: Sakura meet Itachi Uchiha.**

Stone was a weird place. People acted as if no one trusted no one, and everyone had a hidden agenda. Sakura was use to it. Kohona ninja were not. The feeling of uneasiness she had felt yesterday was gone. Most likely just from the Poison that still rode her system now.

It would most likely take her longer then she thought to get rid of it, sad enough to say. She didn't know the poison thus is was difficult for her to get rid of it completely. Sakura was much too strong to let something like this bring her down.

The whispers started and she of course heard them, she wondered if the others did. Many didn't even recognize her, but the few that did were scared stiff. Of course there was always one person or another who was just that type of person.

" Isn't that Haruno? Isn't she the daughter of that man?" That man of course being her father. He had been a good man, and a excellent assassin. An assassin until he was assassinated of course. She vowed ever since that day that she would be a much better assassin. One who would have everyone talking. One who would be famous, that everyone would know but no one would see.

She would be the perfect assassin and yet when her solo act started out people laughed at her because she was but a child. She was humiliated and furious. From that moment on she knew she had to prove her worth, but when people still didn't take her seriously the far fetched plan to wait a few years arrived It didn't come to her simply by chance however. The idea had been given to her. Of course she remembered not that time, but the first time she had met that person.

_**FIRST ever : flashback **_**( seriously this is the first? Isn't that sad?)**

_Haruno Sakura jumped from branch to branch as she followed her target. She had not been discovered but this was a tricky target. Someone had asked for her to take him down and she would. She had never failed a mission and she wouldn't start just because he was making it hard for her. _

_She had to admit that as famous as he was he would at least notice her following him. Of course he could know but be putting on an innocent act. He wasn't that type of man though. From his profile he was the time to deal with things head on. The type not to waist time. She liked that type._

_The male was from Kohona. Killing his whole clan he had left only his brother alive. The info she got from a backward place told her that he had only followed orders from Kohona elders but had been betrayed and blamed and hated by the village ever since. He had failed to kill his entire clan leaving his younger brother for some reason. _

_He had left the village and wondered a while before joining an organization known worldwide. She thought it funny that they were searching for nine tailed beasts that lived inside a contained a human one at that. Some people who had these animals inside never knew some did and they never told anyone about them. Thus the trouble for them. _

_She didn't understand why that male would join something like that. Most of the members had no where else to go anyway for some reason or another. Maybe they were criminals all their own, or perhaps freaks in their villages banned from going back, or maybe just orphans with no where else to go. The organization was build of many like that and she knew he was no different. He had no real interest in the goal of the organization just that he belonged somewhere. _

_Everyone wanted to belong somewhere. Some people however didn't get a chance to belong they had to make their own way, pave the way on their own like her. She knew nothing else but Assassinations. She was raised in the art, and she would follow her fathers footsteps. She knew what the world was really like. She knew how hard it was out there. Regardless she never failed a mission and never would. _

_So she followed the male and his blue skinned partner through the forest being as silent as ever. They stopped in a small backward village with no real spunk. Just a place for travelers to rest actually where some people remained for good. The place didn't even have a name and their was no more then twenty people in the whole place including the people who just stopped by for food or refreshments. _

_They stopped at a tea shop and ate sweets and drank green tea. She wanted nothing more then to eat and drink as well but when she was on a mission she would not be seen by anyone. If the two men saw her they could suspect she was after them. Of course no one ever did considering she was so small and young. Regardless she would no blow her cover for her own needs. _

_So she sat and watched them from the tree across the road staying out of sight. She watched them from her spot. A window conventionally placed where they sat so she could watch their every move. She could hear a good bit of conversion from the tea shop but the two men spoke so low that even her advanced hearing could not pinpoint them. So she just lip read a skill her father taught her before being killed. _

_Her target Uchiha Itachi spoke and she read his lips._

_' We should be leaving soon.' He said and Hoshigaki Kisame spoke next. _

_' Leader told us to find that brat first.'_

_' Kohona is on high alert. It would not be wise to approach right now.' the Uchiha answered. _

_' But our orders...' Hoshigaki trailed off._

_' We can not risk it. We will return in a month they should be settled then.' The Uchiha said and then sipped his tea. He glanced out the window and she knew it was right at her. She knew she as out of sight but the way those piercing eyes looked straight at her she knew he knew she was there. What a clever man. _

_' Besides we have company.' He said to his partner. Hoshigaki looked out the window back and forth and did not even see her. Yet Uchiha stood and payed his bill then walked out. He looked up at her and she figured he knew she was there and she had not choice she would never flee. _

_Sakura lept from the tree branch and landed softly feet away from the Uchiha and his surprised partner. Her chakra she masked regardless. They did not need to know how powerful she was anyway. _

_She wore a black cloak that cover her head to toe and a hood that hid her face. But the wind blew it back revealing her pale skin, green eyes, and pink hair that was hidden more so in her cloak so they did not know it's length but it didn't matter. _

" _A little girl?" Hoshigaki asked the Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha stared at her with those Sharingan eyes. And she looked into them. She knew the dangers knew he could capture her but she didn't care because she was no real threat to him and his eyes would rot if he did not use them only for necessary things and putting her under was not necessary to him. Thus she was safe from his eyes for now. _

" _An assassin." The Uchiha said crimson eyes looking into jade. She didn't even flinch when he moved. She saw the movement and chose to act weaker just for her safety. People assumed she was weak because she was a girl and small. She however could more then likely punch both them to Kohona and not even break a sweat. They didn't know that however. _

" _This pink haired kid? You sure? She doesn't look older then that brat." That brat being Naruto Uzumaki the nine tailed fox that they were after. _

" _She is. Do not let her age or height fool you Kisame." Uchiha Itachi warned wisely. She liked that he didn't mistake her for a weak little girl. She liked that he saw she was an assassin and not a child. _

" _So who in their right mind would send a little girl to assassinate Akatsuki?" Hoshigaki asked his partner with a small smug smirk. _

" _Not Akatsuki. One of us. Am I right?" Itachi asked her. She wanted to raise an eye brow as he actually asked her who she was there to kill. Who in their right mind actually thought she would really share that? She remained silent as she was taught in this situation. _

" _She's not talking Itachi. Should I force her to?" Hoshigaki asked lifting his Samehada onto his shoulder in a menacing or possibly menacing way. It didn't scare her one bit. She took the sword into consideration however it took chakra but she didn't need chakra to fight. She was only part ninja. She was trained as an assassin a ninja and chakra only coming in later from her mother's instruction to help her in work. _

" _No Kisame." The Uchiha said with a slight twitch of lips as if he was trying hard not to smile amused more then likely for some reason or another. _

" _Tell me little Assassin. Why are you following us and what do you want? I'm sure you have other things to do." She raised an eye brow not being able to help it just then. He was starting to treat her like a child regardless of what he said before to Hoshigaki. _

_After she remained silent the Uchiha sighed and made a motion. She could have dodged the blue man's arms but she let him lift her over his shoulder and carry her off with out struggling. What ever reason the Uchiha wanted her for she didn't know but maybe he simply wanted to be away from witnesses when he tried to kill her she didn't know but since they were taking her along she figured she might as well just let the big blue male carry her. It wasn't her problem right now. _

_When more then half a day went by and she had said nothing and no moved an inch they both stopped and Itachi appeared in front of her as she was draped over Hoshigaki Kisame's shoulder. She looked up into black eyes. So he finally shut his Sharingan off huh? _

_He stared down at her as she stared up at him. She didn't flinch when he activated his Sharingan or look away and he raised an eye brow at her. _

" _She's either stupid or crazy to look into your eyes Itachi." Hoshigaki spoke up his rumbling voice she could feel since she was still hanging over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. _

" _Crazy." Itachi Uchiha decided on his own. She simply stared at him until he bent down and stared into Jade eyes. She could have killed him then but instead she smirked and leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. He flinched and jerked back. Surprised or shocked she didn't know but the look her gave her was more then she ever saw on his face all the while she had been watching him. _

_She could have understood anger but he looked just a little surprised an more so amused as if she had surprised him but he was just pleased that she had. For what ever reason that was. She didn't understand him at all. _

" _Let her down Kisame." Uchiha Itachi said with a slight smirk. Hoshigaki set her down easily not gently but it didn't matter. She was a little stiff after being carried over a shoulder with out even moving once in all those hours but she would get over it. She had been through worse. She had once had to kneel perfectly still in a bush for two days. Through rain and sun. She had not fallen short then and wouldn't now. _

" _I never saw anyone get kidnapped and not make a sound let alone struggle." Was that what was going on? She was being kidnapped? How amusing. Seriously? They thought to kidnap her? What a bunch of idiots. _

" _Do you think she's a mute?" Hoshigaki asked suddenly as they both waited for her to say something or make a sound, anything. Yet nothing._

" _I doubt it. She 's choosing to remain silent. Not giving anything away it seems." Uchiha Itachi said. He was right she wasn't about to speak at all to them. She had no reason to. She was of course curious but nothing waiting around wouldn't cure. Eventually they would either tell her why she was kidnapped or show her. _

_She didn't take either one of them the type to rape someone. Kill maybe, but she hadn't really done anything dangerous to them. They could kill her simply for not talking, of course they could try, but more likely would not get as far as to injure her at all. _

" _So why are we taking little pink along?" Hoshigaki asked. She had two nicknames now? Of course she had not said her name so they couldn't call her it she didn't mind but seriously couldn't they come up with something more original then that? Little assassin and little pink? Seriously lame. _

_Being fourteen she was young but she was starting to really develop into a woman. She had started to notice small things like her shape changing her hips widening as was her chest. She had enough trouble just strapping them down out of the way as was. Most of the girls her age she saw in the villages weren't as developed as she was she didn't question it. Her mother hit puberty at a young age as well so she figured it was her fault. Of course, being matured like she was starting to be,, was good. It would help her job as an assassin._

_The Uchiha looked older, much older, but she knew he was only four years older. Barely eighteen. Hoshigaki Kisame however was in his thirties. Yet he followed the Uchiha's instruction like a lost child._

_Itachi ran a tongue over his lips quickly and her eyes widened slightly. He did not just taste her. Of course she had kissed him but not to be perverted just to shock him. It hadn't worked as good as she had hoped. _

" _Is she trying to seduce you Itachi?"Hoshigaki asked with a rumbling laugh. Itachi smirked at her a little as she stood in front of them both. _

" _I doubt it." Itachi asked lowering his eyes to her cloak as if he could see the figure underneath._

" _She's pretty cute but I bet she's too young to even get off to." She with held a sickening shutter at Hoshigaki's perverted comment. She figured he got off to a lot of women but always alone. She wanted so bad to say such but she wasn't stupid enough to insult Akatsuki and start a fight. _

_She saw the amusement in the Uchiha's eyes no doubt reading the urge to comment on what his parent said in her eyes. She needed to hide that better it seemed if someone could tell what she wanted to say that it. _

" _So what are we doing with her?" Hoshigaki asked seeing as how his partner didn't comment on his lewdness. _

" _Taking her to Leader of course. She's for hire. I over heard him asking about needing an assassin's mind for something." So that's what they wanted? To hire her? Regardless of her being an assassin to assassinate one of them? They had gull to actually want her help. _

_Well if she wanted to complete her mission she might as well go with them under the guise of helping them out. Besides maybe she could do another job as well. Thus she just stared at them both Hoshigaki moved toward her as if to pick her up again but Itachi stopped him with a hand. _

" _She can not know the base so she will have to be knocked out." Like heck she was going to be knocked out._

" _That I can handle." Hoshigaki said lifting his Samehada and Itachi again stopped him._

" _No we do not know what leader needs from her it wouldn't be wise to take her chakra." Thus she looked into Itachi's eyes and was caught. Stupid things to do of course but she rather not get into a fight and it was simple to just let him think he won for now. So as she stared into spinning crimson eyes she slept better then she ever had in her life. _

_When she woke she was in a room empty of everything except the bed she was laying on and a blue haired woman who was just entering the room. She had a light blue paper flower in her hair, the Akatsuki cloak on and gray eyes flaked with gold. She had an amazing chest that rivals Sakura's dead mothers._

_Impressive really but she didn't dwell on that. She was pretty but her face was as sonic as Sakura's herself and yet there was something about the woman Sakura could tell she had felt pain in her life and yet she was kindhearted. Something about her make Sakura like her regardless of knowing nothing about the female. _

" _Pein will see you now." She said softly with a clear voice. Sakura stood and followed. She felt as if she was hit by a truck for some reason but she did now show that as she followed the blue haired woman. The Akatsuki hide out was underground and underwater. She could tell not only from the water that leaked down the walls and ceiling but the pressure in the air. She could feel the earth and water above this place. _

_It was a little damp in the place but Sakura didn't so much mind as deal with it. The blue haired woman showed Sakura down the halls and finally to huge doors. Which she opened with a flourish as if introducing royalty. _

_The room inside was absolutely dark but Sakura had assassin eyes and ninja eyes as well. She could see in the dark better then most people could in the day Itachi Uchiha excluded. The dark was mostly a fake guise to hide the figure in the corner. He had gray eyes that seemed more like calm water until a pebble was thrown in and disturbed his peace. _

_She could see no more more the likely what the jutsu was hiding the reason for the darkness. He spoke and it was as if his voice was everywhere and no where regardless of her knowing where he was in the room. Maybe he didn't know she knew she didn't know that. _

" _Welcome little Assassin." Seriously no one had even a little imagination to a nickname or anything gezz. _

" _I have a proposition for you. No doubt you were sent by someone to kill Itachi or Kisame. I have a deal for you however. I will give you double what ever your employer gave you just to do something for me." She stared at him until he spoke again. _

" _Triple." She raised an eye brow and nodded wanting to know what he wanted her for._

" _I assume that means your consider after I tell you what it is?" She nodded swiftly and curtly and he sighed. _

" _Very well. I wish to have a certain member from Stone a bomber for hire join Akatsuki and yet he refused every attempt at a recruiting. We could just bring him in but I would like for him to come willingly. Your a Assassin for hire. You have a similar bringing up." Ah she understood. _

_He wanted her to convince this bomber to join Akatsuki. Since she was and Assassin and he could be something a little similar he thought this guy would listen to her more so then force. She understood but it was a little stupid. Why they wanted him willing she would never know but she nodded. _

" _Very good. I assume it was money your old employer had for you?" She smirked mentally. No it wasn't money at all but she would take it. He took her silence for a yes. _

" _Right triple the amount we will discuss when you succeed of course Itachi will help you with this so play nice." What was she four? The idiot was seriously putting her alone with her target? Was she really going to just forget the one mission and do another? Eh it wouldn't be the first time she switched in the middle of a job but usually she killed who ever had hired her if that happened she figured she would have to do that. She didn't want a bad name after all. _

" _I of course will not allow you to kill one of my members." The gray eyed man said. She understood and she would not kill Uchiha Itachi now. She nodded and the blue haired woman who she learned was named Konan lead her out of the dark room to the kitchen. She didn't say anything but she left her alone no doubt for her to eat and wait for Itachi Uchiha. _

_She was hungry but she'd be danged if she ate Akatsuki food. Poison expert or not. So she stood back against the wall watching the only exit and entering of the room as she waited for Uchiha Itachi to enter the room. Finally the Uchiha showed up and glanced at her. _

" _We're not leaving today you might as well eat something and rest." She stared at him for a long time until he looked away and opened a door pulling out instant Ramen. Two containers. _

" _I won't poison it if that's what your worried about." He was speaking to her as if her silence didn't bother him at all. Maybe it didn't. She watched him cook. He stood straight with a clean profile and good posture. That long cloak was not on and he wore a black shirt with fishnet over it and black pants with shoes. Purple painted fingernails and his leaf headband with that symbol crossed out with a long slash through it. _

_She had been given a Stone headband but she never wore it. Never saw the point since she left the village anyway. _

_When the food was done he set two bowls on the large table in the middle of the room sitting in front of one the other being in front of him. She hesitated before sitting across him. She looked at him a long time as he ate the food. She watched him until he pushed his own half eaten food to her and took her untouched food. Proving maybe that it wasn't poisoned. It wasn't she knew from just a small smell and of course her eyes. She was immune to most poison regardless but she picked up the chopsticks and ate with him. _

_She could have swore she saw him smile but she didn't push the matter she just ate and finished the half eaten food and he ate his as well. When she was finished she stood and took the dish to the skin and washed it. Itachi came up behind her but she didn't flinch even when he settled his hand on her lower back leaning forward to put the bowl in the sink she stood at. _

_She wondered if he was seriously messing with her, but she put it off. Of course she still wondered. She knew he never touched anyone with out reason so what was his reason? Was he flirting with her? Try to seduce her? Just messing with her head? _

_He spoke low and too close for comfort but she didn't mind too much. _

" _Go back to the room you woke in and in the morning we will leave." She raised an eye brow but he removed his hand and left and she washed his dish put them away and then went back to the room she woke in. It wasn't too hard to find. After setting traps she slid into bed and rested her eyes of course sleeping lightly waking at any thing out of place or any noise. _

_In the morning she woke before dawn and found a shower. She stripped naked and showered when she stepped out she realized their were no towels and sighed. Just then the bathroom door opened with her standing dripping wet and naked. The male who walked in of course would be someone she didn't know. A red head with gray eyes and a blank expression. She knew he assumed she must be a whore for one of the men here but as she stared at him back with nothing more then the same neutral blank stare something akin to respect dawned in his eyes. He realized she was not some whore and as she waited for him to do something he watched her. His eyes only briefly glancing down her nude form. _

" _Who are you?" He asked watching her as she finally moved. She redressed and bound her breast, then slid the black cloak on. She left the hood down for now. She didn't answer and he simply nodded as he stepped aside to let her pass. Itachi stood down the hall near her room. _

_When he saw Sasori he tensed slightly but she didn't mind it as the red head followed her from the bathroom to Itachi. When she stopped in front of the Uchiha he looked not to her, but the the redhead behind her. _

" _Sasori." Itachi said with a slight nod. _

" _Itachi." He returned. _

" _Who is this?" Sasori asked. Itachi shrugged a little. _

" _An assassin who Leader wanted." Simple enough but Sasori looked down at her and she didn't even glance back. She just walked past them both and Itachi nodded to Sasori and Itachi walked after her. _

" _We're going to Stone to find a male Bomber named Deidara. He had blond hair and on his palms are mouths that work to make clay sculptures which he infuses with his chakra to create explosives." Shouldn't be to hard to find. She didn't know many people with that talent. _

_The mission started then as they set out to stone to recruit Deidara. _

_**End flashback! **_

Sakura remembered that day well. The first time she met the Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame. Sasori, Pein, and Konan. She still didn't understand Itachi's behavior toward her even today. That mission later went on to her meeting Deidara him refusing Akatsuki and Itachi forcing him back. Pein being ticked off and her getting paid double. She never had to speak in all that time not even when meeting Deidara. They all assumed she didn't speak or couldn't. She didn't know why she thought about the past now. It was over and done.

None the less it was nice to remember the good times. At least the times when she was free from a village and free to be herself.

Maybe being in Stone brought the memory up though why that one and not one of her parents or her past in the village growing up she didn't know. Perhaps it would come later while they were here she didn't know.

She ignored the people in the village while she found the Leader of the village in his huge tower. The Secretary didn't recognize her nor did Sakura know the woman. The woman lead them to a room and they waited for the Leader to come forth.

When a man walked in spoke little to them, signed the treaty and told them to stay as long as they liked they left and found and inn and stayed there. So far the mission was easy. No trouble. No traps. No funny business. Only until night came did anything interesting happen.

It was Kakashi who shared a room with her this time. She raised an eye brow when he told them the rooming arrangements. Was the male wanting info out of her or did he simply want to fill that lust she saw in his eyes a few days ago?

When the door shut she was ready for anything. Well almost...

" Will you be a spy for Kohona in Akatsuki?"

**XXX**

**Are you all like O.O what? Lol I know you guys are all like now is the time Kakashi will let that lust overcome him! WRONG! Lol I said in a few chapters. So who liked the little flashback? Who wants more about the past and who think I should let the past be a mystery and just write the future? Lol If you don't tell me I won't know... ^^ I somewhat over come my writer block but I still have no clue whats coming next hope you guys like this ^^**

**kyo**


	11. Lovers remembrance

**Yo! Back again! So who was shocked the way that last chapter ended? You were all thinking something naughty right? XD I know lol but not to worry some KakaXSaku will come just give me a little time ne? ^^'**

**Okay moving on now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but the way Sakura acts is mine. **

**Chapter eleven: Lovers remembrance. **

Sakura blinked once at the older male and then slowly a smirk slid onto her full ripe lips. Kakashi stared down at her and those tilting lips until he thought he might go mad with all the thoughts just a curve of her lips did to him. He needed to focus though. There would...might be time for that later right now he needed to know if she would be useful or not. If he would have to kill her, or not.

" Why Kakashi no foreplay at all? You just get right to it don't you." He swore she was messing with his head. She knew he wanted her and he'd be danged if he would let her seduce him.

" Answer the question." He said with a cold tone. If he wasn't acting serious he wouldn't be taken serious. She frowned at him slightly and tapped a nail to her full lips. He wondered if they would burst if she tapped hard enough. Finally she stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

" What do I get?" She asked. He was some what relieved that she had even thought about it. Thinking about betraying Akatsuki meant she didn't really have loyalties for them. Of course it also proved she was indeed in Akatsuki or at least mingled with that crowd.

He hadn't thought she would want something, but he should have guessed so. Considering Itachi was her lover maybe he was her prize, Kakashi doubted Itachi would simply hand himself over, to whore himself out just for Akatsuki sake. He'd known the male when he was a child and knew he was not that sort.

Of course Sakura was beautiful and powerful it wouldn't take much for her to have what she wanted even if it was the famous Uchiha Itachi. Kakashi wouldn't doubt she had that sort of power, but he doubted Itachi was what she got from the Akatsuki for doing what ever they asked of her. Which also made him curious to what exactly they had her doing for them considering she had the chance to hand Naruto over to them and had not. So sneaking into Kohona to lure the nine tailed fox out wasn't it. He wondered what she did for them then.

" What do you want?" He asked instead of trying to come up with something for her. She smiled at him wickedly and he almost wondered if she would say him. It was a fantasy of his at least, but he didn't say such. He watched her quietly as she thought it over.

She frowned suddenly and the change of expression alarmed him. She could go from one emotion to the next in seconds flat and not even seem phased by it. She was either a very good actress or she was just a genius.

" What are you willing to give me Hatake?" She asked. He had never heard that tone of voice from her. She was not threatening him as far as he could tell, but there was something different about her, as if she were angry at herself for thinking about what she was. Or maybe she just hated what she was going to ask for he couldn't know.

" It depends on if you will do as we ask of you." Kakashi replied smoothly as if he had done this millions of times before. She stared at him for a long period of time. Longer then he thought possible, she watched him not even blinking until he wanted to shout and scream in the silence. When he was about to burst she nodded.

" To an extent." He wanted to ask what that really meant but he was really afraid to know.

" Tell me what you want me to do for you Hatake and we'll discuss payment." those naughty thoughts returned but now was seriously a bad time. He had to do this right. Konoha was counting on him.

" Give Konoha the Akatsuki bases and what they plan next." She frowned. If she gave them that's information it could very well mean not only some Akatsuki lives lost but also even some Kohona lives. She wondered why she even cared.

" No." She didn't know why she refused it was a simple request and she should have excepted. She didn't show him she was as surprised as he was by her refusal.

" Why?" He asked with a twitch of an eyebrow. She ran a hand through her pink locks only then showing her frustrations. This would be a perfect challenge for her, and she had never refused a challenge but even sometimes it's wise to say no. She needed on Akatsuki's good side they gave her more information then Kohona could ever on certain targets and she knew that by betraying them in that way her information source would be ruined and it would take forever to find another, besides no one could ever be as good information gathers then them.

" They are too useful to me." Simply reply with out giving anything personal away. Was there something personal in there to give away? She wondered whys eh even thought that. There was nothing personal even as she pictured Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. Lovers or not it didn't relate to this. Did it?

" In what way?" She didn't blame Kakashi for wanting to know as much as possible but she didn't want to have a heart to heart with this man and she wasn't they type anyway.

" Is there another task you would have me do instead?" She changed the subject. He didn't seem to mind all that much and he frowned in thought as he scratched his masked chin.

" At least could you tell us if they plan to come for Naruto and when they come near Kohona for any reason." She raised an eyebrow. She could understand them wanting to protect Naruto, but she knew if she agreed to this Pein would have a cow.

" And if they are simply there to entertain me Hatake should I report that as well?" He seemed to tense or flinch she didn't quite know for sure which.

He didn't know they had even been there in their village let alone for her. Which of the Akatsuki had come to their village in the dead of night and never been noticed? How could they simply come in as they pleased with out being noticed and yet not have captured Naruto by now?

" It depends if they are just for you and how much they come into our village." Kakashi said surprised he could still continue this game with her with out losing his seriousness.

She seemed not to really want to answer that question so he rephrased it. Wondering if it would help or make it worse.

" Do they come to the village for any other reason then to see you?" She shook her head. Once question down.

" Are they a danger to the village by seeing you?" She raised an eye brow. He frowned yeah stupid question.

" How many times did Itachi come to visit you in the past year?" She made a face as if not wanting to answer and wanting to curse him at the same time.

" Twice." That was it? Only twice. She seemed a little mad about that also. He wanted to ask the next question so bad but it wasn't so much for the village as for himself just to know.

" Do you have any other lovers in Akatsuki?" She ran another hand through her hair messing it up even more and making her look as if she had been loved just right. Her hair a mess, her lips ripe, her flesh creamy and smooth, every breath pushing her breasts up further and further.

" Yes." She answered and he was somehow surprised but not by much.

" Do you mind me asking who?" he asked. She did seem to mind but she answered for whatever reason she did.

" Sasori and Deidara." He was surprised by the choice, though he was somewhat relieved it had not been any of the more freakier of the Akatsuki or heaven forbid the Leader.

" A personal choice or professional?" Did he seriously ask her that? It was as if he were calling her a whore, but for some reason she didn't seem to so much mind.

" Professional." Did that mean she was only with them because she needed information or because it benefited her to sleep with them?

" And Neji?" She went really still as if she had not expected him to continue on the lover train of thought nor that he would switch from Akatsuki to her other lovers.

" What about him Hatake?" He voice was dangerously low and he had to wonder why she seemed so offensive.

" Are you sleeping with him because you want to or because you need to?" She raised an eye brow at his choice of wording and then a slow smile lit her face. Her emotions changing again had him on high alert.

" Can't woman have needs like men do?" He blushed just a little.

" With Akatsuki lovers I'm surprised they don't meet your needs." She jerked as if slapped and he wondered if she would slap him for that comment. He hadn't meant to say it.

He expected her to retort it was none of his business or something along that line, but what she said next surprised him.

" Are you thinking of me as a common whore Hatake, that I sleep with every man I meet?" He blushed under her angry eyes. Yet he felt the guilt rid him as he also saw how that comment affected her. The hidden pain in those angry eyes.

" I did not meant to assume that, no. I assumed you were sleeping with your Akatsuki lovers, because you called them your lovers." She knew he would assume that everyone did of course.

" The term does not simply mean one who you have sex with. The word can mean that yes but I do not have many lovers of that sort of nature. I am a woman, but I am not a whore." She straighten as if she would turn and leave. It was such a formal thing to do it surprised him.

She had just then acted more like a woman of royalty then an assassin.

She seemed to realize this at the same time he did and scowled at herself.

" Sorry." he said as he rubbed a hand over his masked face.

She shook her head slightly and walked to the window sitting on it's edge she faced the outside world as the skies turned dark. He sat on the bed facing her.

" I do not like having more then one lover in one village. It seemes distasteful." She spoke softly. So that was why she took Neji to bed, and only Neji? He supposed the male was handsome enough, but why the Hyuuga?

" Akatsuki is not any different then a village." She said and he realized she meant she only took one lover in Akatsuki as well, but yet she had three? So did she mean she only really slept with one of the three? Which one though? He couldn't see it being anyone but Itachi regardless of him not seeming the sort. Itachi was the type to be possessive of what he considered his.

" If I asked who your lover in Akatsuki was would you be offended?" Not really.

" Itachi has his own charm, but he is quite the gentlemen and considering I do not intend to marry him, a physical relationship between him and I would never work out." So it wasn't Itachi. Did that mean he had asked her to marry him at all? He let the question fill his eyes and she saw the look from the reflection in the window. She laughed softly.

" No he didn't ask me to marry him. We understand each other just fine." Which meant they both knew marriage would never be possible.

" Deidara is besotted with me, and becoming physical with him would only give him false hopes." So the blond Akatsuki member was in love with her? Kakashi didn't all blame the kid. It was easy to love her.

So that left Sasori? Well that wasn't at all who he expected though he shouldn't have assumed it wasn't him. Sasori was the good choice. Considering she did not want a lover who would easily love her or fall in love, or want love in return. Though why she wouldn't go to Hidan for that he didn't know. Sasori however was a good choice anyway.

" What made you chose Sasori?" He asked curious. He wanted to know more about her for some reason be it simply because it was habit form being a ninja his whole life, or maybe he just wanted to know her better because he could tell she was in pain from something or another. Her past, her job, her life style what ever it was he wanted to comfort her. He wanted her to be a normal girl but he knew it would never happen.

That look a brief pain returned and she smiled changing her emotion quickly so he could not see her true emotion. Hiding behind a mask like he did.

" He was a logical choice of lovers." She said with out adding too much.

" If you where worried the man you chose would love you or expect it in return why didn't you go to Hidan?" A strange look passed across her face before it disappeared too quickly for him to catch.

" Hidan and I can never be lovers." And she didn't elaborate, so he didn't push.

" So will you help Konoha by informing us when the Akatsuki are on there way there, if they plan to attack, capture Naruto and such?" She nodded simply.

" And your payment?" He asked. She frowned at him.

" We will discuss it at another time. I am not certain I can be your spy as of yet. Wait until I am sure, in the mean time I will tell you when they come into the village." Which clearly meant he was pushing it adding the Naruto bit there.

" Very well. You might as well get some sleep now, we're going home tomorrow." Home? Was Konoha really a home? Truthfully no. No where did she belong and a home she never had.

She didn't so much miss Stone as she missed the familiarity it brought and the slight comfort because her parents had lived and died here.

" One more question Sakura then you can sleep." Kakashi said as he stood from the bed, and as she walked tot he bathroom to get ready for bed. She turned to him in the bathroom doorway.

" Is it simply because of Itachi. that Sasuke hangs around you all the time?" She smirked.

" Do you think that's the reason Kakashi?" It surprised him that she used his first name and not his last. She left him with that and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

**XXX**

That night Sakura felt to sleep but knew the dream would only last two hours, she didn't sleep longer then that. She had expected to dream of the past but not about Sasori.

_**Flashback: the second one! (DUNDUNDUN!)**_

_It had been almost a month since she came to the Akatsuki base to help them out. More like she had been kidnapped into coming but she didn't so much mind. She was payed for helping Itachi Uchiha instead of killing him, and so far helping out the Akatsuki hadn't been such a hard job, besides Pein gave her information when needed. _

_As long as she needed info and she was free to leave when she wanted she would stick around a little while. She had to say most of the Akatsuki were different then what she read about in their profiles. Yet they were all mostly really weird. For one they all sucked pretty much at cooking. Even Itachi only knew a few easy things to cook. _

_They didn't clean up very well, and since she was also staying in the base she cleaned up and cooked as a part of her training not to kill someone just for being annoying. So far the training was going well, but if that Orange swirl masked Uchiha said one more ' Tobi is a good boy' she would kill him just for the heck of it. _

_She didn't so much mind the other Akatsuki. Most of them kept out of her way as she kept out of theirs. None really bothered her except Tobi, but she ignored him as well. _

_She didn't feel the need to speak to any of them yet, so she never had. It was easier to act as if you could not talk then be forced to talk when you didn't want to. Deidara was on who wanted to talk with her the most. He was like a little child most times, but she didn't mind listening to him ramble on. _

_They were a like in some ways her being a assassin for hire and he a bomber for hire. Both being born from Stone. She liked him just fine, but he wanted more out of her. He wanted her to join the conversation, but she didn't see a need to. _

_If she had no other choice she would speak, but she had never been put into that position just yet. _

_After cleaning up the 'hang out' room she made dinner for the Akatsuki and then rang a bell to signal dinner was ready. She wasn't quite in the mood to eat today so she didn't. She walked to her room to change then most likely go out to train in the field. _

_When she opened her door Sasori the red haired male from Suna sat on her bed. She raised an eye brow at him. He stood and she shut the door behind her. No one had ever come into her room before, and they had even removed every trap. She was somewhat impressed. She knew this male was also an expert at poisons as well, and she wanted noting more then to sit down and converse with him all the different poisons he could make and how she could as well. _

_They shared they most in common out of all the other Akatsuki. They were both Assassin's she just got payed to work, and he didn't. They both worked with poisons and were very good at them. She was a medic too which helped with her knowledge. _

_He was silent not saying a word as to why he was in her room, or what he wanted. They had never really been alone since the time he had walked in on her in the bathroom, so she wasn't quite sure what to expect him to do. Ravish her? Not hardly though she didn't think she would so much mind. _

" _There is nothing wrong with your voice, so why do you not speak?" So he was getting angry at her for not talking at all? _

" _Are you not speaking for a reason or do you just not see the need." Was he interrogating her or something? She raised an eye brow at him. _

" _I have a proposition to make with you." He said squaring his shoulders. She blinked up at him. He was talker then her of course. _

_She nodded as in to say go on. She could have sworn she saw a tilt of the lips from him, but she couldn't be sure since it disappeared seconds later. _

" _If you become my lover we would share some trade secrets. You could teach me some of the poisons you made, and I could tell you some of my own. However do not expect anything more then that out of me as I will not expect anything more or less from you." She was a little surprised that he said exactly what she wanted from him as well. So they thought alike to hum?_

_Lover? He wanted to become her lover just for them to trade secrets. She let the question fill her eyes and he smirked. _

" _Of course we could always share our secrets with out becoming lovers, but don't you think it's more productive?" She blushed just a little. It sure was._

_She nodded in agreement. He shook his head. _

" _Very well then." And he left, and she went off as she had planned to train alone in the field. _

_Sakura worked mainly on her strength and stealth both being very important to her in her line of work. She also trained a little bit in her medical field. She needed to keep them fresh in her mind less she forget or make a mistake when she could not afford to. _

_While training rain had started to pour down but she didn't really mind. After a few hours in the rain, with out it letting up she felt someone join her in the field. She looked to her right slightly behind her to see Sasori. He beckoned her over and she did. She didn't want to be seen as a puppy following orders but she did as asked anyway. _

_Her clothes stuck to her like another skin, and soon his did as well. His red hair becoming almost brown in the rain. Her's merely turned darker pink. His gray eyes were locked on hers but the brief rake down her form had her warming up insistently. She loved when he looked at her like that. _

" _Do you intend to catch your death out here?" He asked. She frowned and shook her head. If she caught something she could just heal it away. She was a medic after all. He nodded his head and she followed him like a puppy. _

_He lead her to his room, a room she had never been in before. He shut the door behind him and pulled his wet shirt off over his head. She raised an eye brow, but he wasn't the first man to undress in front of her. _

_After stripping his soaked shirt and leaving his pants on and removing the Akatsuki cloak, he stepped to her and his hands moved slowly maybe not to scare her she didn't know. She didn't mind if he undressed her. She could very well do it herself but there wasn't really any fun in that. _

_His hands lifted the wet shirt above her head and then out of no where he had a kunai and cut her bindings from her chest. Her breast sprang free. _

_She looked up at him. His eyes were filled with fire that threatened to burn her alive. _

_He laid his hand onto her chin and lifted it as he stepped closer. He lowered her mouth to his and a breath away from a kiss he paused. _

" _Lets pay a game." He said against her lips. She frowned but looked into those gray eyes so close. _

" _Starting today we will share poisons, but only by administering to the other person." She was surprised at that. So he wanted to be her lover, and yet he was going to try to kill her and she him? Interesting..._

" _My first poison is called fire and ice. Do you want to know what it does Sakura?" He asked lowering his lips to hers finally and sealed their first kiss. _

_When he pulled back she looked to him to continue but he didn't and as soon as she felt fire spread threw her body she knew he had never meant to tell her but show her. So that was the game they played is it? She touched his cheek with her fingers as she burned from the inside out. She felt her temperature rise and continue to rise as she jerked him down to bite the side of his neck. He jerked when she licked the wound she made. She had just returned poison for poison by putting it straight into his blood stream. _

_He smiled at her. Not a smirk but a smile. That smile filled her with something hot, but she put it off as just the poison working through her. _

" _Let the game begin." She said surprising him. His smile grew and he smashed his lips back to hers as the fire burned through her suddenly switching to ice. She however didn't mind in the least. _

_He on the other hand felt himself going numb. He chuckled. _

" _We'll continue later." He said and left as the right half of his body went numb and Sakura started to get colder and colder._

_She had to admit this was the weirdest relationship she had ever had. Yet for some reason she liked it all the more because of that. _

_**End flashback!**_

Sakura woke with a slight smirk. She didn't understand why she was dreaming all the memories up now. It couldn't be just from going back to Stone, perhaps it was Kakashi's words that triggered the memory. It didn't matter, she didn't so much mind the trip down memory lane.

She glanced at Kakashi who was taking the night watch. He looked a little surprised to see her awake only after two hours of sleep.

" Did I wake you?" he asked concerned he did. She shook her head.

" Not at all I do not require much sleep." He looked at her strangely.

" Why is that?" She smirked a little.

" I am an assassin Kakashi. I have never slept more then two hours in my life." He nodded taking that for the answer it obviously was.

" I need to discuss something with someone." She said and didn't really have to say Akatsuki because he knew it would be. He didn't know who it was however.

" Anyone I know?" He asked instead. She looked back at him as she got dressed for the day.

" Perhaps." She answered and then left through the window. He wisely didn't go after her.

She knew one of the Akatsuki was in Stone she felt them earlier. She often wondered if they followed her every mission.

She left the village and right outside it stood two figures both in Akatsuki gear. She knew who they were even from here.

" Whats it this time Pinky?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked. She smirked at him in greeting and turned to Itachi who stood at the fishes left.

" Hatake Kakashi offered me a deal I can't likely refuse." She said as way of greeting to her lover. His eyes narrowed.

" And that would be?" he asked. She wondered why he was looking at her that way. Anger just behind his eyes.

" To be a spy for Konoha on you. I refused the information gathering be glad for that but if you come near or two Kohona for any reason I'll have to inform him. It would be wise not to come for the Fox anytime soon then." She of course was speaking about Naruto.

Itachi didn't seem as tense now that he knew the deal, perhaps he thought she was going to sleep with the older male. She never figured Itachi for the jealous type.

" Leader will not like that." he said right back. She nodded.

"I'm well aware of that fact." She said offhandedly.

" Are you following me by any chance?" She asked suddenly. He frowned at her and Kisame laughed.

" Do you think of me that much Pinky?" She raised an eye brow. Was he flirting with her? Itachi sent a glare his way the the blue skinned man shut his mouth quickly.

" Leader just wants to keep an eye on your team. He doesn't trust you with Konoha. He wonders if your loyalties to us will hold." She smirked at Itachi and stepped closer. He eyed her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a small kiss to his chin.

" Do you think I would turn away from you Itachi?" She asked with a small smirk. He looked away from those jade eyes. Kisame didn't interrupt but he wanted to.

" I do not think you would betray me no, but Akatsuki is not in your best interest. I knew the first moment I met you that you would only do anything to benefit yourself. Loyalties did not affect your thinking." He was of course right but she felt a little sad that he thought she was that way. She had refused Kakashi's first offer and she wanted to tell Itachi that much but didn't.

" Of course." She simply said. She didn't even know herself anymore. It was better just to allow him to think what he wanted. She was growing soft. Maybe that was what Sasori was really trying to tell her by poisoning her.

" Did you just see Sasori?" He asked looking down at her. She frowned. How did he know that?

" Yes, why do you ask?" She replied. He kissed her forehead and then removed his mouth and looked down at you.

" You do know he poisoned you then." She nodded. Yes she was well aware of that.

" Okay then did you know you have a fever?" Did she? She felt her own head but knew it was a waste of time. She did have a fever she wouldn't ever think Itachi said something untrue as that.

" It's a different type of poison I suppose it is taking me longer to get rid of it not to worry." Not like he was. Yet she saw in those black eyes a little worry. She frowned was Itachi Uchiha seriously worrying about her? Were they all growing soft in the head?

" I'm sure you will." He said having the utmost confidence she would get rid of it.

" You alright Pinky?" Kisame finally spoke up as she swayed a little. She nodded and shook her head to clear a sudden haze. Had she missed something? She was sure she took all the poison out that could be dangerous in any way. Had she let it spread much to far for her to eliminate it? What sort of expert was she that she couldn't even remove a poison?

" I'm fine." She said but didn't push off Itachi's arms that wrapped around her to keep her pressed close to his chest. She didn't feel like she could stand by herself at all anyway. And he was so warm...

No she had to focus on the fact of the matter that she needed to get back tot he hotel and make an antidote. But how could she when she didn't know what type of poison nor where it was. The poison was the best she had ever seen, because she could not see it at all.

" Kisame get Sasori." Itachi growled out. Kisame started to move but Sakura's harsh tone froze him mid step.

" Don't you dare. This is nothing. It is none of your business so let me go and I'll handle it." Itachi was tempted to do as she said but didn't slacken his grip. He simply activated his sharingan and put her to sleep. When she suddenly went limp in his arms he lifted her completely bridal style and nodded to Kisame to head out. But before they could leave Kakashi and Sasuke poofed into existence in front of them both.

" Where are you going with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

" She's been poisoned we need to take her with us Hatake. Let it go. She'll come back to you." He didn't like saying it at all but he had no choice. He was surprised his little brother didn't try to attack him or even say a word he just looked to Sakura as if he were worried and with a start Itachi realized he was.

Was Sasuke the lover she chose for Konoha? He wanted to ask but decided he might not want to know at all. So instead of doing anything he nodded to them both and left with Kisame backing him up. Sasuke didn't follow but Kakashi did.

" Where do you think your going Hatake?" Itachi asked from over one shoulder.

" I'm not letting you kidnap my teammate and student." Sasuke would stay with Naruto. He couldn't let Akatsuki whisk her away even if she was in with them.

" We can't let you see the location of our base Hatake you know that." Itachi said not stopping.

" I realize that but I'm not letting you just take her as you please." Itachi came to a stop completely and turned to face Kakashi.

" She is mine and I will do with her as I please, now go back to your students. When she is well she will go back to Konoha but not for any of you. She will go back because of her mission. But after the mission is complete she will come back to us." Itachi said his tone so dark so cold even Kakashi shivered.

" To be an Akatsuki spy?" He asked wondering her mission he shook his head.

" You need not know her mission." He said simply and then they all disappeared leaving Kakashi to wonder what Itachi was talking about and wondering if Itachi had been really talking about her returning to Akatsuki or returning to him. How hard had 'The' Uchiha Itachi fallen this time?

**XXX**

**End chapter for now. Hope that didn't disappoint. Ne? Well hope you liked and read more next Monday ne? This chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to for some reason eh. Well whatever. Tell me if you think it sucked ne? Oh and I found out after re-reading the first few chapters of this that we've had flashbacks before! Just small ones that couldn't be called real flashbacks since you know, but still I feel a let down because of that XD Oh well enjoy the chapter sorry it's late, I was in the Hospital all night with my gramps. **

**kyo**


	12. Will you stay?

**Yo I'm writing this sooner then I thought considering the next update isn't until tomorrow and I have a chapter already read for it. I'm ahead is basically what I'm getting at. I figured I'd start a little here for now. Trying to get my mind off my Grandpa in the hospital. besides that I'm going out of town for a week and so this chap might be a little lat getting posted but it will eventually if not Tuesday.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the way everyone acts is mostly me and my awesome writing skills ne? ^^'**

**Chapter twelve: Will you Stay?**

Uchiha Itachi could not believe he was this worried. He had been lovers with this woman for many years, and yet he didn't love her, did he?... Did he seriously just... question... himself?

The female he was carrying through the Akatsuki base in search of Sasori, was almost blazing hot with a fever. He didn't understand what went wrong. So wrong, that she couldn't get rid of the poison herself. Did Sasori give her too much? Did he give her something even she couldn't handle? Did she get soft by being in Konoha so long?

What ever the reason he was worried. Worried she would die. Worried because he was entertained by her, worried because he enjoyed her touch. He had never enjoyed any ones touch, but hers felt... comforting. Sometimes it was slightly sexual, but most it was not. A woman who spent so many years with him, that did not push him, or get angry for not getting sex was rare. A woman who wanted nothing really from him at all, but to comfort and be comforted.

He knew their relationship. He had promised himself when he started this relationship with her that he would not sleep with her, he wasn't the type of man to do that to a lady with out marring her. His parents had pounded that into his as a child, no doubt not wanting him to turn out as a bad child. Yeah that really worked out for them well.

His hands supported her thighs so soft and smooth under his hands, so warm, so...moving on. His other hand was around her upper stomach right under her breasts, his hand was actually brushing against them as he walked. He didn't move either hand, he enjoyed those little touches as innocent **(or not so innocent)** as they were really. Her long pink locks dangling down past his arm as he supported her head against his chest, she was small enough that he could cradle her. He sometimes forgot how tiny she was until he held her in his arms. It always surprised him that someone so small could be so powerful.

He stumbled just a little not watching where he was really going, he instead been looking down at her. He was glad no one saw that. He briefly glanced around to make sure, and saw no one. Slightly relieved about not embarrassing himself, he was glad but just concerned because he needed Sasori's help. As much as he disliked the male for being with his lover, Sasori could help her, of course he gave her the poison in the first place...

Sakura however enjoyed their little games, so why hadn't she been able to remove this one? So many questions and no answers, it drove him nuts to not know something.

As he searched he thought more. He thought about who her current lover in Konoha was. Was it his little brother? He had looked so concerned for her, so concerned like he was himself. Itachi knew his little brother must be infatuated with his lover, and yet he also knew that he must be as well considering he felt the same way. Worried to the extreme. She wasn't just a lover to him. She was a companion, a friend, and... He shook his head._ If you can't be honest with yourself... _that phrase kept going through his mind, but he didn't want to admit it to himself just yet. He would still like to keep a little pride.

He couldn't believe Sasori was no where to be found. Deidara had said that he was somewhere in the base, but where exactly, not in his room, the kitchen, or the living room, so where could he be? Itachi had checked out in the front, but not in the back of the base where the training ground were, he had to be out there. So Itachi hurried there hoping Sasori would be able to help her.

**XXX**

Sasori ran a hand through dark red hair as he worked on the wooden puppet at his feet. His back leaning against an old weeping willow tree. The sun beat down, but that was why he sat under the huge shading tree. As he worked he wondered what his cherry blossom was doing. She was seriously getting soft on them all.

Konoha, a village with it's peace, and ideal surroundings, was making her weak. She wasn't thinking like an assassin, but a ninja, and he wanted her back to her old self. He was afraid, when they had relations a few days ago, that she had looked at him as a lover and not just a lover, if that made sense. He didn't even try to make sense to himself anymore. He was past that by now.

He didn't want her to love him, because he could not love her. He knew she understood why, it was her same reason. Not only was it too dangerous for both of them for more then one reason, but it was also just not worth falling in love. He didn't want to love her, and he didn't want her to love him. She was getting soft by not poisoning him.

She was relaxing when she should be putting up more of a guard then ever. If she made friends in the Village of Konoha then it would be much harder to betray them, to do her mission. If she didn't go back to the way she was before not caring about anyone but her own self and her own job, then she would forever be someone who people think weak.

He cared about her, but he would never misinterpret it for love. He wished she would hurry and finish her mission in Konoha so she could get out of that village, away from that Hyuuga, Itachi's brother, from that village, back to Akatsuki, and back to her job. He just didn't want to see her turn away from them. To be a good person, he knew that she could never reform because their sins were much to bad. He knew it, because his sins were too great for him as well. They were alike in so many ways. They could never be good, because even if you stopped doing your job, your past would never stop being your past, and sooner or later it will catch up with you.

He had tried to be a normal nin once upon a time, and see where he was today? With Akatsuki, still an assassin, still making human puppets, and still alone. He had no friends, and his lover he was not in love with. He didn't hate his life, but it didn't seem all that fulfilling really. He wanted something more, something he could never get.

He looked up suddenly putting his wooden puppet down and standing in a rush as Itachi ran out with his pink haired lover in his arms. She looked to have a high fever and panic settled in his heart, his heart he cursed at for feeling that panic.

" Sasori I know you poisoned her so help her!" Itachi said for once losing his cool, but now wasn't the best time to be thinking that.

Why didn't she remove the poison herself? It wasn't a complicated poison, not complicated enough to do this much damage or to kill her at all, and yet something was terribly wrong. He touched her breast and Itachi stiffened as Sasori's invasive and bold touch, he sent chakra into her chest and found the problem immediately.

" I was not the only one to poison her." Perhaps that black haired male who he had seen wondering about around her house for a few days? He didn't ponder too much he had to get to work. He was not a medic, but he knew poisons and he knew how to get rid of them.

" Quickly." Sasori said telling him to follow as he rushed to his bedroom. He pointed to the bed where Itachi laid her down and stood by the wall letting Sasori go about around the room with out getting in his way. He didn't ask for an explanation just yet, but would when she was better.

Sasori went from counter to desk, to bathroom, to bed, back and forth numerous times, until he nicked her arm with something and she made a sound of somewhat pain. Itachi tensed, but somewhat trusted Sasori to help her, not kill her.

Sasori finally stopped going to and fro and just knelled at her side and injected her with something blue and milky. Itachi would never want something like that running through his body, but he rather not think about it like that, but that it was going to help her.

Sasori stood after that and walked around his room one final time but not for anything, just to put things away. When he came back around he covered her with a blanket and nodded to Itachi to ask his questions now.

Itachi took it as the invitation it was and started.

" Who poisoned her if not only you?" Sasori shrugged.

" I can not be certain but there was a black haired teen wondering around her house for a few days after and before I visited her. She knew he was there but seemed to think he wasn't a threat. Obviously she was incorrect." Sasori said.

_Obviously. _Itachi thought with a quick eye roll.

" So did that boys poison mix dangerously with yours?" Itachi asked with a glance to Sakura as she made a pained sound in her sleep. He wondered if she was in pain.

" It did. She removed a good deal of my poison, but the amount she did not mixed with his poison and made a new poison all together... a mutated form if you will." She seemed to have so much bad luck surrounding her for some reason.

" So you removed all traces?" Sasori nodded. He even removed his own poison. He still couldn't get the alarm, he had gotten when he saw Itachi running out with her in his arms unconscious, out of his mind or the feeling out of his chest. That feelings of extreme panic it scared him. What would he do if he lost her? Why did it matter? Was he so attached to her he could not even think of her death with out that panic settling in his chest?

" She will be fine once she wakes." Sasori said and walked away leaving Itachi to Sakura for now, he didn't want to think about her any more. Think about her, or the panic he felt.

**XXX**

Kakashi seriously couldn't believe he left her with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Two of the Akatsuki. He wasn't so much worried that she would be hurt by them, but that she wouldn't come back. They needed her to be the spy of Akatsuki, they had one already, but he didn't give them much info anymore. He couldn't.

So their best bet was Sakura. Even if she was on a mission of her own, she was the only source they had for info. She was on her own terms of course, but at least she had agreed at all. Kakashi had perhaps thought she was too close to those lovers to betray them, but it seemed it was only ever just business with her. Did she ever do anything for the pleasure of it? He flushed a little at the thoughts flashing through his mind.

Like page fourteen in Icha Icha _Pleasure_. That violet book was just pure heaven sent.

**XXX**

Sakura cursed again as she dodged a fist being thrown by Hidan. He was not even using his weapon he was using hand to hand combat, yeah shocking right? Sakura thought so as well. Which was why she hadn't expected the punch he had thrown knocking her almost twenty yards away into a tree.

He didn't explain why he was fighting with her, or attacking her whatever you wanted to call it, he just came at her, one punch after another, until he used variety and started kicking as well. She protected herself, but he wasn't going easy and she had a few busies forming already.

It was weird. She had woken not only in Akatsuki base, but also in Sasori's room. She was furious that Itachi had taken her to Sasori against her wishes. No doubt they all thought she was some delicate flower that couldn't even support herself let alone cure a simple poison.

She didn't come across any of the Akatsuki on her way out of Sasori's room, or down the halls so she figured she'd make a getaway with out the trouble Itachi would most likely give her. And yet right as she walked out the door Hidan had attacked her as if he had lost his mind. Well...maybe that wasn't the best phrasing because surely he already lost it before this moment, but still.

She had blood running down into her eyes from being punched into a most likely cut her head on the branch. The tree had not survived sadly. She had at least two broken ribs, and she was sure he at least fractured her left arm. He wasn't showing mercy today for what ever reason, and just recovering from that poison she was a little bit drained.

That so called fever Itachi had said she had was long gone, but she didn't feel a hundred present just yet, and of course someone would catch her off guard because of that. She just didn't understand Hidan's anger at her. Was it even her he was angry with? Why wasn't he sacrificing someone if he was so angry, and if he wanted her dead why not just use that grim reaper weapon on her?

The anger that always burned behind those violet eyes was there but right in front of something else. Something different, something she hadn't seen in his eyes before so she couldn't likely name it.

When she started coughing blood up she decided enough was enough. Just as she was about to kick his butt to kingdom come, a booming voice told him to stop.

He froze then scowled as he turned his back to her and licked the blood – her blood - from his knuckles. Pein was the the person whom the voice belonged to. He stepped out from behind the tree Hidan had broke by punching her body through it.

He walked up to her towering over Sakura's small petite frame he stared down at her as she glared up at him. He looked briefly to Hidan who was now walking away as if he had not just beaten her up with out a reason, and she wanted nothing more then to pound his face in for that.

As soon as Hidan was gone Pein spoke with a very serious voice, though he was mostly always serious. His hands settled onto her shoulders and tension sweeped through her body. He had never touched her before, and other then not liking being touch, his touch sort of creeped her out.

" First off I heard your going to take an offer Konoha gave you." She didn't know why she was so tensed up. Perhaps because she was not a hundred percent and this Akatsuki leader was dangerous.

" Yes." He frowned at her.

" What are they giving you as payment?" She wasn't sure she was going to say but she might as well, it wasn't like it was dangerous for him to know or anything.

" Freedom." She answered. He raised an eye brow.

" You want freedom?... From what?" She shook her head.

" It's not my freedom I'm asking for." He frowned confused until understanding flashed through his eyes. He nodded. He had been the one she knew would understand right away. Regardless of not knowing why she asked for this, she was and it was what she had to do to gain_ that_ freedom for _that _person.

" Then who?" A voice said from the shadows. She went rigid as she looked to Itachi who came from the darkest parts of the field. In hiding it seemed. She was a fool if she didn't sense him before hand. She _was_ getting soft.

" Who's freedom are you asking payment for, and why are you willing to do such a thing for someone?" Was he saying she was a selfish person? Yeah, sometimes she wanted to act that way, but she knew she wasn't. She wasn't sure why she was doing what she was either, so she couldn't answer his question. He didn't understand like Pein did.

Pein looked down at her. Squeezed her shoulder softly once and told her to go to Sasori to get patched up. She nodded, but wouldn't do it. As soon as Itachi left her alone she was getting back to her current team.

" Your staying here until your healed." She frowned. Was that the reason Hidan beat her up?

" Is that the reason you told Kisame to steal away my chakra Itachi? And Hidan beat me? I couldn't heal myself, and I have no real way of getting back to Stone unprotected. What game are you playing Itachi Uchiha?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Friend, lover, or not, she wasn't going to be held captive, be treated this way, and take it laying down.

" What game?" He asked with a slight tilt of head. She frowned at him. Were all the Akatsuki going mad?

" What are you up to little assassin and what is going on in that mind of yours?" He asked wiping blood from her lips as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. His tongue swept across them and she opened allowing him to enter as he pulled her closer. She winced at being crushed to his chest with all the bruises she got from Hidan and the broken ribs, not to mention the fractured arm.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. He laid his chin on the top of her head, his arms around her waist his hand cupping her bruised sides.

" We want you to stay here Sakura." She frowned into his chest since her face was being pressed there.

" We all want you to stop association with the Konoha nin, your getting soft, and your getting weak. Your not the same anymore." She cursed him, but didn't remove herself from his arms because he was right.

" I have a mission Itachi." He sighed blowing out that breath, it ruffled her hair.

" So then go back and complete it but stop mingling. You belong with us." She did push him back this time. Her one arm straining with the force she used to push him.

" I am an assassin Itachi. I belong to no one. Not Akatsuki, and not you." He winced and made a face.

" Why not?" He asked. She blinked in surprise.

" What?" She looked up into those onyx eyes.

" Why can't you belong to Akatsuki to us? To me?" She was beyond confused.

" Are you proposing to me Itachi Uchiha?" He flushed just a little. And god good he really was.

" Yes..." He winced as he said it and she smirked. She leaned up and brushed a kiss to his mouth.

" It you really want me here. To go as far as to propose, fine I'll come back here when it's over, but it's not over yet Itachi, and you have to let me do what I need to do. My mission isn't over just yet." He frowned at her. Why did she never take thing seriously? Never when it came to relationships.

" Why do you have to do this?" she gave him a weird look.

" Because it's a challenge." _Of course. _He thought.

" Sakura." He said as she turned to go back to the Akatsuki base to fix herself up.

She turned slightly to look back at him. His onyx eyes were so dark. So alone.

" Sasuke...isn't your lover right?" She was surprised by that, but she smirked suddenly and turned and laughed all the way back to the base. Itachi cursed. That didn't answer the question at all! He felt like he wanted to stomp his foot in frustration, or better yet beat his brother up, or maybe even beat Sasori. Hum all those sounded nice.

Yet as he watched her go back into the base, he knew she had to do what she had to, and he was a fool to think that even after she finished this mission that she would really settle down and join Akatsuki. She was an assassin and she _never_ liked to be chained to anything...or anyone.

**XXX**

**Yep end of that chapter. Man for some reason this chapter took longer. Maybe because it was so freaking boring? Anyway! Tell me what you think! Who do you think poisoned Sakura? Will she join Akatsuki after she kills the Elders of Konoha? Who is she trying to free? Find out next time! Maybe... ;)**

**Kyo**


	13. Deidara and Sakura

**Yeah well. An important note to all my readers is that my internet may be going bye bye, and the library won't allow me to get on fanfic for any reason, so I might not be able to update when it gets turned off. I'll try to find a way to get updates posted for this every Monday but no promises people. **

**Moving on here is the next chapter ^^'**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. But don't you sorta wish I did? ;)**

**Chapter thirteen: Deidara and Sakura. **

This was pure madness. After the long, and painful, trip back to Sound with a fractured arm, broken ribs and not to mention bruised and battered, she was exhausted. She was almost back to the Inn they stayed in the first night. She was almost back to the Inn and was ready to die.

She could even see the Inn in view just up ahead. She was so relieved that when she was tackled to the ground she wasn't expecting it at all. Blond hair filled her vision seconds before a blue gray eye filled her vision.

" Sakura-chan! I thought it was you! Itachi said you ran away! Yeah!" What was she four? Running away from daddy? Seriously? He helped her stand and she tried to catch her breath. He had knocked the wind out of her and maybe even broke another rib. She winced and touched the injured area. Yeah three ribs and counting.

" I have a mission Dei you know that. I can't just play around at Akatsuki base." He frowned at her then noticed her injured including the white bandages wrapped around her head. It was covering that head wound Hidan gave her knocking her through a tree. Her arm was wrapped and being held up by cloth tied around her neck, so her injured arm crossed her chest.

She had various bruised all over her body, and her chest/upper stomach was a mass of black and blue. She had a few cuts across her cheeks and not to mention she was just so tired and in pain that she must look a hot mess.

" Man Sakura-chan, what happened to you? Yeah." She sighed and shrugged.

" Itachi's fault mostly, but Hidan was the one to do it. Don't give me that look. I was recovering from bad poison." Sasori told her she had been poisoned by the black haired guy who had been wondering around her house for days spying on her. She didn't expect him to poison her, and what poison had he used that even she didn't detect it until it was too late?

Dei gave her a soft kiss on the mouth then swatted her bottom as he waved her to the Inn. She looked back at him with a raised eye brow as he blushed at smacking her butt that way. She couldn't believe he just did that, and obviously he couldn't either.

She shook her head and walked to the Inn to rest up. She needed to rebuild chakra so she could heal herself, and she needed clean to get the blood and dirt off. Sasori had helped her clean the blood and dirt from the wounds but that was where the cleaning stopped.

Walking up to the room as soon as she got a few feet from the door Naruto came barrling out followed by Sasuke and Kakashi who wisely stopped before knocking her over like Deidara, and now Naruto, did.

When Naurto stopped squeezing her so tightly and fracturing another of her ribs, he let her go and helped her up noticing finally like the other two how rough she looked.

" OMG Sakura-chan! What happened? Did those Akatsuki teme's beat up up? You want me to go kick there butts for you?" He asked with a raised fist and fire in his eyes. She rolled her own.

" I didn't get beat up." She said stubbornly. She didn't! She was going to fight back but Pein stopped them. It was Pein's fault.

" It sort of looks like it Sakura-cha- ohph." She cut him off by punching him in the stomach. He doubled over and she smiled at Kakashi and Sasuke innocently. They frowned at her in concern.

" What happened?" Kakashi asked with a raised eye brow. He knew he shouldn't have let Itachi Uchiha take her off who knows where. Look what happened because of it!

" Hidan attacked me randomly. Just as I was about to attack myself Leader stopped us. It seemed it was a ploy to get me to stay." She didn't see the harm in telling them now. They all knew she was in Akatsuki except Naruto, but it seemed he knew already that she was taken by Akatsuki at least. Maybe not that she was sort of a part of the team in a way.

" Wanted you to stay and you refused for what?" Kakashi asked while Naruto recovered and Sasuke wondered who had asked her to stay. Surely not Itachi.

" Well I have my mission right now, and Konoha has something I want as payment. Only they can give me. I thought I'd stick around until then." She didn't see the use lying too much anymore. They all knew who she was by now anyway.

" So you figured out what you wanted?" Kakashi asked. She nodded.

" We will talk about it at another time." He nodded.

" So you left even thought you wanted to stay?" Sasuke asked. She raised an eye brow at him.

" No. I left because I had to. I was beaten by Hidan, drained of chakra by Kisame, proposed to, and I still didn't stay." Everyone of her teammates froze.

" Proposed?" Naruto and Sasuke echoed together. She frowned at them both.

" Is that so hard to believe? That someone could want me so much that they want to marry me?" They all flushed.

" No. But It's hard to believe Akatsuki would want to marry anyone, let alone propose they don't seem the sort." She shrugged.

" Akatsuki is no different from any of you. They are just apart of an Organization not a village. They do the same things as normal nin do except extract the demons of course, but that would be different. It's not like they signed up for that reason, they all have reasons but none of them except Tobi, and Leader did it for the Demons or world." If that made sense it did to her at least.

They were all sort of stunned about that info. She moved it along back into the room to wash. They all followed her back into the room but not into the bathroom.

" Who proposed?" Sasuke asked. She was undressing when he asked it.

" That is none of your business." She replied. He crossed his arms over his chest in a semi-sort-of-pout.

While she showered, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sort of just sat around waiting for her to come back out. While waiting Kakashi thought over who would propose and a thought came to mind. Memory actually.

_**Flashback!**_

" _Itachi has his own charm, but he is quite the gentlemen and considering I do not intend to marry him, a physical relationship between him and I would never work out." So it wasn't Itachi. Did that mean he had asked her to marry him at all? He let the question fill his eyes and she saw the look from the reflection in the window. She laughed softly. _

" _No he didn't ask me to marry him. We understand each other just fine." Which meant they both knew marriage would never be possible. _

_**End flashback!**_

Good gosh it was Itachi! Kakashi couldn't believe it! Why would he of all people propose? He didn't really seem the type at all to do such a thing at all let alone for her. Not that she wasn't the marring sort, even though she wasn't. Oh he was just digging himself into a hole. Considering Itachi and Sakura where really the same when it came to marriage he was surprised he proposed to her. That is what he was trying to think.

Why did Itachi propose when he knew he couldn't marry her? Just to get her to stay with him? It didn't mean she would stay regardless, did she say yes? Turn him down? Did she flatly refuse? Kakashi was very confused.

**XXX**

Sakura ran her good hand through her wet hair as she rinsed the soap from her scalp. What had that baka been thinking proposing to someone like her? She pursed cherry red lips.

He must not have been thinking, was the only thing she could possibly come up with. She was going as far as to kill the Konoha elders, and free Itachi from his false accusations. Why? Why was she letting Konoha pay that price to her instead of something more useful she could actually use for herself?

She had grown up with an Assassin's mind so was it really Konoha that was changing her in only a year? She would be eighteen very shortly. An adult to most people. She would not be laughed at by the targets or employers she was hired by. She would have her wish, so why was she reluctant to complete her mission in Konoha and get out of there?

Why did she want to stay so badly? There was nothing but a bunch of morons who didn't know what the real world was like, there. So why would she even consider wanting to remain there longer then necessary? As she thought about it she realized it was for that very reason she wanted to linger.

They welcomed her even knowing she was from their enemy country. They welcomed her even knowing she was an Assassin, even knowing she was sometimes in Akatsuki. They trusted her and she had never been trusted by anyone before.

The people of Konoha were idiots because they didn't know the real world out there it felt like their life had been sheltered, and that was why she wanted to linger. It felt so peaceful in the village like life outside wasn't hell. Like everyday had to be a fight for survival. She liked it because it made her feel at home, and yet she would never be at home. She did not belong in Konoha. Even her own village did not want her. The only place wanted her was really Akatsuki and Konoha. And yet she didn't feel at home In Akatsuki either, maybe more so then Konoha because she could act herself, and not hold anything back. Because she didn't have to be safe with them.

A part of her would always love the challenge of life, but another part of her just wanted peace and security. Where would she ever get that? Even in Konoha there was corruption from outside influence. The village was built on corruption that the villagers are oblivious to. The Elders where corrupt, and then their was Root. That 'Secret' group of Konoha that specialized in dirty work, basically. Work the Villagers, would never know about.

Work she herself might have done had she been a real member of Konoha. She would have joined their ranks had they not been so corrupt. The Elders ran that show, even the Hokage was loose on the details of Root. She had gotten the Info from Itachi of course. One who was a double agent in a sense back in his day. Which made him sound really old when he was barely four years older then her.

Thinking about that Itachi was twenty three. In their time right now, Twenty three was way past marriageable age. Sixteen was the youngest, and nineteen was considered late marrying age. She never thought of it from his point of view. He was getting older, and who could you trust now a days with your body, life, and heart?

Of course if she were ever to marry she doubted it would because of love. She had learned that from her parents. One a Nin and one an Assassin. Married only to not be killed. Her father was sent to kill her mother. A sad tale she didn't even want to think about. It worked out for them however because they were married and had her. Of course it also eventually got them both killed.

Since her father had not completed his mission, he had been hunted down until found years later and killed right along with the original target. A sad fate she barely escaped with her life. Which wasn't true. She had killed a few of the Teme's who killed her parents but she had been searching them down for countless years now. She would kill them all, and then she would go back to her work. She would consume herself in an Assassins life and be content.

That had been her goal at least. She had tracked down the people who hired her father to kill her mother, and who then hired more assassin's to do the job her father failed to do while then killing him as well. The people who hired her father, and then killed his wife and himself. The Elders of Konoha. She had no idea why they had done it. Why her mother had been a target other then the obvious reason, but she didn't want to go into that. Her past was her past.

She would kill the Elders not only because they corrupted a peaceful place, but also because the trouble they caused Itachi and his entire clan, and her family and her entire clan. That's right. Her entire family had been killed not only her father and mother. She was in a few ways like Sasuke, which was why maybe she felt that connection with him. Why she never killed him. Why she pitied him, and why she let him tag along in her business.

Sasuke was blinding in a rage rushing into things, and she was clam and slow. It had been years since her clan had been killed and here she was still working slowly on her plan at revenge. So they did differ and yet in ways they were the same.

However she was getting off subject.

She didn't want to be married. She knew she was getting weak because part of her wanted that normal life. Wanted to feel loved and welcome it, not push it behind her. She wanted to be loved, and to love. Not be afraid of it like her parents had been all their marriage.

Sakura knew however that after her revenge she would just consume herself in Assassination work. She would live to survive, and survive to kill. So she had no room for love, for marriage, or for children. She had no room for a family to support, feed, or cloth, she had no room for happiness.

Besides what hope was there for two survivors of clan massacres, and what hope did they have when they were both wanted? It was still a crime to kill, but most people allowed Assassin's their work, because most people still wanted an assassin for hire for some dirty work or another they wanted done. That was why there was so many assassin's. Not many people would even be able to find Assassin's let alone capture them and remain alive while doing it.

Itachi was innocent of clan massacre, and she wanted him to live a normal life. To help Sasuke rebuild that noble clan. To live freely with out having Konoha on your tail trying to capture and kill you for something you didn't do. For Him to have his Brother back. She wanted that for them both. She knew marring her would only give him the same life he did have now, and granting him freedom would be pointless then.

Regardless of wanting that normal life, she could never have it. Her past would never stay in her past, and her sins to great to be overcome by the light in her future no matter how bright. That dark badness of the past always consumed the good.

**XXX**

Everyone of her teammates had questions when she got out of the shower bu she waved them off with her good hand.

" I'm tired. Leave the questions for tomorrow when we make our way back to Konoha." Sasuke and Naruto grumbled but went back to their room, and Kakashi let her get in her bed and relax until he opened his mouth that is.

" What do you want as payment for you agreement to help Kohona? Will you continue helping Kohona even when you join Akatsuki for good? Will you then give us important information with out compromising yourself?" She frowned over at him. She rolled her eyes quickly. She just wanted to sleep right now.

She was quiet for such a long time, Kakashi assumed she fell asleep until she spoke with a very awake voice.

" My mission is to kill Konoha elders, and my price for my assistance in Akatsuki details, is Itachi Uchiha's slate wiped clean." Kakashi's visible eye bugged out similarly to Lee's. He gave her the weirdnest look, as if he expected her to leap up and say just joking. She didn't and her Jade eyes were completely serious when she looked over at him.

" Why did you refuse to marry him if you love him?" It was a simple question he asked, but the way her face just sort of fell apart he regretted asking. He could have swore he saw real fear in her eyes moments before she turned her head to the window and closed her eyes. Her rigid posture gave her away though. He could tell that had really shaken her. He really regretted saying those words.

Why was she so afraid to love anyone? Bad experience? She was so young however. Too young in his opinion to ever experience something so traumatic as to fear love so much. Unless of course it was from childhood her parents perhaps. Of course! It had to be from her parents. Did they tell her never to love? Was she taught it as a child growing up as an assassin? Was she never shown it a a child? So many things could contribute to that fear of love, but he didn't want to ask and have her react as badly as she had just now again.

She had been through enough, and being an assassin and killing for a living made you unstable mentally enough as it was. He didn't want to push her over the edge. He let it go for now. She needed rest after all she'd been through. She needed chakra, and then to heal herself, and to regain her pride of being beaten by Hidan, and helped by Sasori.

He let her sleep while he turned and went to bathe then sleep as well. He trusted the Akatsuki outside to protect the girl and his team. It was a rare day in history that he trusted his enemy to watch his back and his team. Yet it was as if Akatsuki wasn't the enemy when the cherry blossom linked their teams together. Akatsuki and team seven. Kohona and Akatsuki. Maybe it was just her lovers who helped her out, but for some reason he felt safe to sleep. Knowing the blond bomber outside would not do anything to hurt his lover. He felt confident in that at least.

**XXX **

**Back at Konoha a week later...**

" I see why you like it here, yeah. Not bad Sakura-chan. Nice and quiet Yeah." She smirked and pushed him off the side of her bed laughing at his surprised face as he hit the floor.

" Not with you here." He flushed at her laughter, but joined her quickly seeing the amusement and enjoying her laughter.

Deidara was one of the few of her lovers she could joke around with, because he was the closest thing to a friend she ever had. Itachi, and Sasori close as well because they understood her. Deidara because not only did they understand the Assassinations, but also living in Stone. They both grew up in the same village, and had rough childhoods, and even rougher lives as adults. They were the same age, and he was the opposite of most of the lovers she usually picked. Sasori, Itachi, and Neji as examples.

She was so worried about spending time with Deidara however. Because he would be the one she fell for if she gave herself the chance. He was so different from her regular chose of lover, and she didn't to this day know what possessed her to make that first move. Well if she remembered correctly it was him who made that first move.

She was kissed and then pulled onto a lap. Deidara's lap, she knew because it was familiar. - and no one else was in he room- Many make out sessions ending up this way. The kissing always grew to touching, but never with out clothes. She had kept herself from Deidara, maybe because she knew sleeping with him would only make her get closer, and by getting closer she risked herself loving him, yet that challenge made her push herself further today. Just a little more, little more.

_**Flashback time! **_**(Yes two in a chapter amazing right?)**

_The blond haired terrorist hired bomber was from Stone. He had been forced here by Itachi when he still refused to join Akatsuki. He had been struggling all the way up until he was already a member and saw Sakura again. _

_It started when she had been put on the mission with Itachi to retrieve him. Regardless of not wanting to speak to any of them for the simple reason of wasted words, Itachi had asked her to soften the blond by appealing to the senses, or rather just to his sense of affection for woman. Still a child himself he had been shy toward woman but didn't want to seem like it. So he sort of showed off in a way first meeting her. She had smiled at him as he tried to make lame jokes. _

_She had invited him to join an organization and he said he liked his work right now, but maybe in a few years. She had done all she could the easy way and let Itachi do the dirty work he seemed to want to. Leader did not want to wait a few years he needed the blond bomber now, so a week later Itachi kidnapped the boy and she was payed for her help and she went on her way as an assassin. _

_Later she had come across Sasori and Orochimaru who had eyed her strangely ever since she walked by. Sasori of course told her to come with them because Leader had another mission and payment. She agreed. Orochimaru had betrayed and was forced out of Akatsuki a few days after she came back to the Base. While there the blond saw her again when she walked into the kitchen escorted by his new partner. Sasori. _

_She had to admit it wasn't the bets way to be reintroduced. He had been shocked, and even yelling at Itachi who sat claiming drinking his tea across the table. He blamed Itachi for of course kidnapping him which Itachi had done. And he was telling Itachi how he had a life before this and he had ruined it and he just stopped when he saw her. His mouth dropped open and his gray blue eyes went wide. _

_Back then he didn't wear his scope all the time. Only when on missions. _

_Those eyes looked so shocked to see her that when she smiled at him he just freaked out and ran and crushed her in a huge hug. _

" _OMG Sakura-chan! Did they kidnap you as well? Yeah!" She shook her head, and pointed at Sasori and then Itachi then herself._** (Which in a way should have been a clue that in the future they would be her lovers or something. She hadn't known it then, but still. )**

" _You mean these weirdo's are the Organization you asked me to join? Yeah? But why did you let them kidnap me? Yeah. I told you I wanted to stay out of this for a while. Yeah." She shrugged. _

" _She wants to say the Leader-Pein- asked her to and she did. She's a hired assassin on loan to us on occasion." Sasori said patting her head like a dog. She glared over at him and he hid a smirk. Itachi and Deidara made a face. Itachi's not as noticeable as Deidara's. He instantly did not like this red haired guy. _

" _Why can't Sakura-chan talk? Yeah?" She frowned at him with a raised eye brow._

" _She can talk just fine." Itachi said looking to Deidara who frown at him. _

" _Have you heard her speak? Yeah?" Deidara asked with a long dark glare. _

_Itachi frowned and shrugged. _

" _No, but I know she can, she just chooses not to." Itachi replied. _

" _Why not Sakura-chan? Yeah?" Deidara asked working her hands up and down faster and faster until she felt her arms would be jerked off. She was nipped gently by the hands on his palms. She smiled and shook her head amused. _

_The rest of the Akatsuki didn't understand why this boy made her smile when the rest of them couldn't. She smiled at him so easily. Laughing at his stupid jokes. Jealously early in it's stages it seemed. _

_When night fall came Sakura was forced to spend the night and instead of staying with one of the weirder Akatsuki, or dealing with being harassed by Itachi, or poisoned by Sasori, she chose to share a room with Deidara since Konan was reassuringly 'busy' in her room. Doing what Sakura had no clue, but didn't likely want to either since her and Pein had something going on. Reassuring in what way, she didn't know either. _

_While she changed into something comfortable to sleep in, which happened to be a borrowed shirt from Itachi, Dei changed into a shirt and sleeping pants. For some reason she got mixed signals from Itachi. One moment he seemed to be coming onto her touching her lower back and looking at her 'that' way, the next moment he's Mr. Mom and worrying about her care and well being like letting her use his shirt to sleep in. She swore the man had a split personality. For eighteen he was really weird. _

_She slid into bed next to Deidara who had tensed up a little then relaxed when she smiled at him reassuringly. Almost fifteen she had her first kiss, she had seduced perverts to their death, and so much more so being kissed by a boy the -almost- same age shouldn't have surprised or embarrassed her so much. She flushed covering her mouth with her hand. She hadn't been expecting that from him. _

_He blushed and smiled at her shyly. _

" _You know Sakura-chan I like you. Yeah. I think we should stick together you and me. Yeah." She got over her embarrassment and laughed softly. _

" _I'd like that Dei." He flushed at hearing her voice for the first time and then kissed her again. She laughed more and he laughed with her. Why were they laughing you may ask?_

_He was just so awkward and she was laughing at herself because she had never felt so uncomfortable with anyone before and she had to say it was a weird feeling, but something new. And being friends with this blond was more exciting then she thought it would be. So thus started another challenge for her. _

_**End flashback:**_

That had started their weird sort of friendship, but they only started seriously kissing, and touching when she turned sixteen. Not long ago really, but it felt like it.

It felt long over due that she was beneath him now in her black sheeted bed. She had decided long ago she would only have one lover per-village including organizations and Sasori was her one lover in Akatsuki and Neji her one lover in Konoha, but she thought of it a different way. Deidara was her only lover from Stone. Thus she let it slide as Deidara really became her lover, in the same way his partner in Akatsuki was. **( Her lover. No Yaoi this fic XD)**

While laying in bed after the consummation of their relationship Deidara ran his finger tips up her side as he stared into jade eyes.

" Are you going to be the villain this time or the hero? Yeah." He meant with Konoha. She always seemed to be one or the other. She usually was the villain, but this time she didn't want to be. She looked into gray blue eyes and sighed.

" And you can't say both Sakura-chan. Yeah. You have to be their enemy or their savior. Yeah." She frowned and buried her face in his neck.

" Don't change the subject. Yeah." he said with a soft groan as she nibbled on his neck. She ran a tongue along the marks she left, but he shook his head and squeezed her closer, letting her feel what she did to him.

" Sakura-chan seriously. Yeah." he said with a small pout, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

" I want to be a hero for them, but I can't be. In a way I'm the hero for Akatsuki and the villain to Konoha. Yet I'm not a hero to Akatsuki because I'm helping Konoha so what ever way you look at it I can never be the villain or the hero in a village or organization." She said with a small shrug while drawing even closer and pressing a small kiss to his chin.

" You can't be a villain in and organization filled with them Sakura-chan, yeah." Dei said with a deep frown. He still didn't so much like he was forced to join Akatsuki. He didn't have the freedom he once had.

" Everyone is a villain when your not in Konoha." She said with a slight sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and it was his turn to change the subject. He nipped her inner thighs with the mouths in his palms and she jumped just a little before blushing a pink for him. He could bet That Red haired teme couldn't make that happen with out poisoning her. He smiled to himself as he consumed the little cherry blossom and took her for himself over and over again.

**XXX**

Out side two sets of eyes watched. One set jet black, the other crimson red.

**XXX**

**DUNDUNDUN Who was expecting that? I mean OMG Did You expect Sakura to be intimate with anyone else? And did you seriously expect Deidara to be the one? OMG Seriously? Yes! Lol. Anyway sorry this is going to be a little early because I don't know when the internet if being shut off is going to be so. This is a just in case sort of thing while I still have it ne? Enjoy the early update! I'm also going out of town again! So yeah! Enjoy and I I don't get back to your replies by Monday at least, know my internet is prob. shut off ne?**

**A few questions I know you'll want to ask. **

**Dei may or may not be the same or close to the same age as Sakura, but In my story I want them to be to be closer then Sasori and Itachi to her. **

**Itachi is acting weird I know but eh who cares it make the story interesting when he's not an ice cube, same with Sasori. Plus who knows what they were really like at those ages ne? Or who knows what they would act like in these situations. **

**Can anyone guess who the firsts et of eyes looking in on Dei and Sakura belonged to and I'll give you a hint not Sasuke, not Kakashi, and it is the same person from Root who's been flowing her, and poisoned her. **

**And can anyone start to piece together who she was and who her mother was? DUNDUNDUN! Tell em if you can piece that together with my little clues ne? Sorry this is so long it'll be a while maybe before we talk to this might be bye bye for a few weeks hopefully not. Maybe I'll Talk to you next week, we can but hope ne? ^^ Enjoy the Dei Sakura. Kaka-Sakura will come if not Next chap soon. It's hard to put them together. And The Mysterious or not so mysterious black haired black eyed root member will be introduced next chap! Read and review more ne?**

**No time to reread sorry 'bout the mistakes I know you will no doubt find!**

**kyo**


	14. Normal?

**OMG Has it really been almost two months since I've wrote? That is just freaking sad guys. I have good enough reason with no internet and all that. I wouldn't expect me to get back writing the same amount as I was before it went off, but I'll try to write more then I have been XD Which is none in the last two months. At least not writing fanfic, but here goes lol. Hope you like and hope you guys didn't think I died or anything. ^^'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Kyo**

**Chapter Fourteen: Normal? **

" _Do you love me?" She winced and knew those words never meant anything good for her. She hated those words, she either had to lie or kill who ever said them. Thankfully who said them did not mean it the way they said it. She hoped to god he didn't. _

" _Why?" She asked the raven haired male. He flushed slightly. His large black eyes as deep as any abyss. He shrugged his shoulders staring at her from the end of the bed he was laying on upside down. He watched her get ready. She slid into a long elegant dress and what made him frown was the weapons she put under her dress hidden expertly even at a young as as she was. _

_The pink haired girl looked to him as he did not answer. He had short black hair and black eyes dressed in the clothing he almost always wore, ninja garb. He was their family's servant so to say. Someone who they gave to her to befriend us as a playmate target whatever she wanted. _

" _Curiosity." he finally said and spoke big for such a child. Well she assumed she did as well. They were the same in many ways both to old to be so young. _

" _Your always curious Sai. You know curiosity killed the cat." He smirked at her with that amusement in those empty eyes. Her father had been his mentor growing up until his parents were killed then Sai belonged to their family, to her, and her father still trained him to be an assassin but he was foremost there to entertain her. _

" _I know. Don't you get tired of those parties?" He asked watching her pile her hair up into a complex looking style. She laughed softly. _

" _Not at all, it is a way to find out who is our ally for now and who our enemy for tomorrow." He smirked sadly. Maybe wondering why a girl of her upbringing of such upperclassmen ship had to be a assassin in the first place. A girl like her should only ever know how to complain about her dress being dirty and being pampered not out killing people while having a mask of a noble woman's daughter. Mother of class, father an Assassin. How funny life went sometimes. _

" _I have never loved anyone. Maybe I never will." He frowned at her. His thoughts puzzled until he remembered his first question. _

" _Why?" She frowned at him deeper. She shook her head and wrapped a red ribbon around her neck and then turned to leave._

" _An assassin is weak to love. I do not deserve it. I do not need it. I never want it. There is no point, and there is no reason. Love is just a idea nothing more." He knew she would say sometimes like that. She was too young to think about boys or dating or anything like that but he wondered if she would always think like she did now. Maybe when she was older. He shrugged mentally probably not. He might not even be around when she got older who knew. _

**XXX**

Sai woke with a start. Why was he remembering something like that? Yes Sakura Haruno was the girl in his memories he had known her almost all his young life, and he had spend most of it with her, yet after her parents were killed they departed ways and he never saw her again until the leader of Root Danzo wanted him to find out who she was.

He had come to Konoha in search of a village, and found one to suit his fancy. Sakura he assumed did what she did best even alone. She never had needed anyone with her not even him, so he knew she would be okay. He didn't know why she had come to Konoha maybe she was a assassin for hire now? She always seemed to live for something exciting something she could accomplish. A Challenge. He wondered what she was trying to accomplish here.

She had grown more beautiful and even colder then she had been, he however could she the thin layer surrounding her heart and knew that it would only take a heat strong enough to melt. He wondered if any of the males she had been with was the one who would make her learn love was not only an idea but a emotion?

If she would love and feel it, then she could understand that emotion and then get rid of it. She was weak because she did not know love, and thus she could not understand what she felt and thus she was weak. She was confused in the prime of youth. Where hormones ran higher, when beautiful woman and handsome men mated and when feelings and emotions mixed.

He wondered if it was confusing her the love the men gave her. He wondered if she felt the need to return it to any of them. She always looked as if she loved them while she slept with them, but when they were not looking her face went cold as ice, and her mask went in place. But her mask was no longer a little noble woman's daughter. Now it was the mask of an assassin.

Strangely he could still see the little motions of when she was young and when she acted so proper then. He could see ti when she grew stressed, see her speak as if she were never meant to live a hard life. He wondered if those team mates had seen it yet. If those lovers had.

He could see that she was very relaxed around the blond one. He figured if she would love it would be with him. He seemed nice enough, and Sai could tells he cared for him or she would have left after the night in bed, with him she slept in his arms. Back to him. She trusted him. With the redhead she had let her guard down and let herself be poisoned by he himself and the redhead. He knew she didn't realized she had been poisoned twice and Sai only meant to sicken her not to kill her. He had not known or suspected the lover would poison her as well. He never even saw the poisoning from him.

He was doing the job he had to right now but he would never want Sakura hurt.

**XXX**

She rolled out of bed and out of Neji's arms. She had a heck of a night and the worst feeling in her stomach. Guilt was a terrible thing to wake up to. She felt ready to toss her lunch. She shouldn't have slept with Deidara. She knew she shouldn't have when she felt guilty kissing Neji so she had to push herself into sleeping with him, to Challenge herself. She had and yet the trill never came. The pain and guilt did and she felt like she had failed a mission. Not that she ever had. Not really.

Sakura padded barefoot and naked to Neji's bathroom to wash off the guilt and the smell of sweat and sex. She didn't so much mind the smell as know others would. She liked Neji just fine and the sex had never been bad. He was her lover as was some others, yet for some reason she just couldn't be satisfied. She cursed herself mentally as she stepped under the cold water. She did not shiver or flinch as it poured over her warmed flesh. She sighed and washed herself clean. The guilt did not go away but she was about to push it back until it was locked up for another time.

Sometimes you had to think of things at a later time or get caught up in too many things and be over loaded.

" Sakura." Neji's husky rough voice from sleep said as she stepped out of the shower. As usual he was as sexy as ever with that silken brown hair that she knew felt like silk. That pale pale skin a glow with the after affects of last night. His lavender, silver eyes as beautiful as they had first been when she met him. The lust was still there as it had been when she made him her lover, yet the weight of guilt did nothing to help her act on it.

She did not listen to the guilt she would not feel guilty and she would not sleep with Deidara again if this was going to happen. Guilt. She hated it. She had never felt it so much in her life over something that had nothing to do with him. She hated herself for her weakness. Hated herself for giving into something she knew she kept her self from for good reason. Deidara was too dangerous for her. To dangerous by far for her and she likely could not tell you why. Since she first met him she liked him. She had always felt like a different person with him. She felt like a good person, like she could be normal. How weird was that being normal with a assassins and a S-class Akatsuki member.

Neji brushed his lips to hers. They were warm and almost still swollen from their kissing from hours earlier. She smirked. She had bitten him hard. Almost making up for the guilt she felt. She kissed him again and then slapped his bare butt on the way out the door as he took the shower. She felt his surprise then he chuckled and she smirked. He hadn't expected her to be playful. Heck she never stuck around for the morning after.

She left after gathering her things and dressing. She was on her way to her own house when she spotted Sasuke training by his lonesome in the training grounds. She knew he did that a lot but for some reason she found it very sad that he was always doing it alone, she wondered if he did that with just training or in more of his life. **( O.O Wow double meaning)**

She dropped in silently behind him he turned and in surprise crashed right into her knocking her flat to the ground. She was surprised but she could have avoided it she chose not to for some reason that went beyond her.

He landed on top of her with a grunt and his breath blew out against her mouth. She raised an eyebrow as a flush found it's way across his cheeks and he reacted against her thigh. He scrambled to his feet in a rush. She wanted to laugh at his confused reaction to landing on top of her. She wondered if he had ever been on top of a woman in his life.

" S-Sakura what brings you here?" he sputtered nervously trying to hide his reaction to her body pressed to his seconds ago. He was sort of cute in a way and yet she still liked her men with longer hair. Sasori being an exception tot hat she guessed. She liked Sasori and she wasn't sure if it was because he was different, because he didn't treat her with love, or because she was interested in someone like her.

Sasuke she knew was alone and almost always had been sort of like her. She felt a little pity for him. She had grown up an assassin, but he lost his family and his only brother and was left confused and to grow up with hate. She grew up with a killing streak and the means to do what she wanted and however she could do it.

" You looked like you could use a partner." He flushed then understood she meant in training. He nodded almost hesitantly. Taking in her appearance he raised an eyebrow.

" Just leave the company of Akatsuki lover?" She shook her head. He frowned.

" The Hyuuga then?" She nodded not sure why she was even bothering to tell him. Like Deidara she felt she could talk to him, why she didn't even know.

" Lets start then Sasuke. Wheres Naruto?" He frowned then shrugged.

" Last I saw him he was at the Hyuuga compound asking Hinata out for Ramen. I really can't believe I know that. Like I care about the dobe's problems." Of course he did. Naruto was the only friend he had ever really had. Kakashi the only father had since his own were killed.

" I didn't see him there." Or felt him. Oddly enough. Perhaps he was a good little fox and let the Hyuuga go home by herself and not sneak in through he window like she had to the male Hyuuga. She wondered why she even wanted to know where Naruto was. She needed to finish her mission her and leave. She knew it would help Konoha to get rid of those elders, but she also knew the people she knew here would feel betrayed if she left Konoha and she didn't want to see their pain or know she caused it. Sometimes she hated doing things in villages.

Sasuke didn't respond to that with words so they started to train and by the time they were wore at least he was she could still go, she didn't push him though. It was dark and they spend most of they day training. She enjoyed the physical release she had with training and mental as well. Training with Sasuke she didn't think of what she had to do or who she was, she thought fight and she did.

She walked Sasuke back some reason wanting to, and he didn't object perhaps just wanting the company. He was not a talkative person and she liked that just fine. A person not wanting to talk about themselves she liked that type of person as much as she liked a person who could not talk at all. She liked the silence. It was peaceful.

When she had walked him to his house he invited her in she agreed to tea and dinner because she was hungry and she didn't so much mind Sasuke company. She figured she might never see Konoha after she finished her mission. She should spend this time now but not get too close.

She sat later in his living room in the silence as he sat across her reading a scroll. She wasn't sure why she was still there or why she was reading something as well. She had no clue why she was staying so long. By the time she figured to leave it was already to late. She could always go home but Sasuke offered her a room and a bed and she accepted tired from training and so for some bizarre reason she agreed to stay in the compound with him. Sasuke took Sakura to his brothers room knowing dang well she was with him with him in a lover sort of was and knew she wouldn't mind staying in his room. He didn't want to put her in his parents old room and Itachi's room was the only one he never touched. He had moved his parents bed and thing out of their bedroom long ago and sold them. No use hanging onto useless things.

She undressed in the room stripping bare as she slept most nights and slid into a bed that smelled musty and yet faintly of Itachi. She felt a little comforted by his scent for odd reasons but didn't think on them as she went into a light sleep. She wished every day was so simple as to wake train eat enjoy silent company then sleep. Life was not that simple she knew but sometimes she wish she did.

Perhaps the countless years of being an assassin was getting to her, maybe she was getting tired of that life. She knew she was good at it and she knew she would never quit but it didn't stop her from wanting a normal or at least semi-normal life like all the others in Konoha she wished she had never come her for this mission. It was he own fault and she only had herself o blame on that one. She had needed to be older so the men would take her seriously but she was already eighteen pats it and she had yet to leave Konoha. She had yet to kill the Elders. She was wasting time. She was wasting thinking for things that would never happen.

**XXX**

**Yeah it's boring as heck ne? But you got some background on Sakura, on the guy from Root Sai, and even how Sakura feels about life in general and hey you got an update be happy I did it so quick since I did just get the internet back on today and I updated ne? Later guys. Did have time to re-read so if you find mistakes I take the blame for being lazy and updating at 4am. **

**kyo**


End file.
